


Golden Demon

by JisooSZ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Im trying so hard sry, M/M, Probably not fluff because they're Shen and Zed lol, Reaaaaally slow, Slow Burn, They're in love but they're fools, they try to kill each other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisooSZ/pseuds/JisooSZ
Summary: El ciclo de odio volvía a comenzar con la fuga del demonio dorado y el telón se abría una vez más para dar paso a una nueva obra con ellos dos de nuevo como protagonistas, sin importar si quisieran o no participar.[Actualizado capítulo 8]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que publico por aquí a pesar de que me paso horas metida en esta página, espero que guste<3

 

**[ACTUALIZADO]**

 

 

 

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud en cuanto sintió una familiar presencia acercarse a él. Un cansado suspiro murió en sus labios y apenas parpadeó un par de veces con tal de que sus ojos volviesen a acostumbrarse a la luz. El insistente hormigueo que sentía en las piernas le indicaba que quizás se había pasado _demasiado_ tiempo meditando. Y aquella intuición se reforzó en cuanto alzó la mirada y se encontró con la Luna llena brillando con fuerza en el cielo. ¿Cuándo se había hecho de noche?

Aun así, no se levantó. Sus piernas siguieron cruzadas en su postura de meditación, con sus manos encima de ellas. No intentó volver a relajarse, sabía que dentro de nada sería interrumpido.

No tardó en escuchar unos apresurados pasos resonando con fuerza contra los antiguos tatamis que parecían quejarse con cada violenta pisada. Si no se hubiese controlado, probablemente hubiese suspirado con pesadez. Se frotó la frente en un intento por relajar la tensión que sabía de sobras que se acumulaba en su entrecejo y se giró justo en el momento en el que su visitante abría la puerta de golpe.

―¡Shen-!

―Lo sé, Akali ―la voz calmada del hombre fue suficiente para detener el grito de la chica. Ella frunció el ceño, adentrándose en la oscura habitación para encarar al que era su maestro.

―¿Cómo? ―dijo la ninja con apenas un leve jadeo por haber estado corriendo, bajándose un poco la máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara con tal de poder hablar mejor. Sabía de sobras que era una pregunta estúpida, pero la había dicho sin pensar.

―Una intuición, quizás ―respondió él, rodando los ojos vagamente hasta posar la mirada en la Luna de nuevo.

Pues claro que no había sido solo una intuición. Sabía que estaba libre desde el primer instante en el que él había puesto un pie fuera de su prisión. Y no había sido por ninguna cuestión espiritual ni que tuviese que ver con su rol como Ojo del Crepúsculo. Lo sabía porque los vellos de la nuca se le habían erizado sin razón aparente y un horrible escalofrío había recorrido su espalda. Eso había sido suficiente para hacerle saber lo que tristemente se le venía encima. Qué iluso había sido al pensar hace quince años que aquel tema estaría zanjado para siempre. Qué estúpido, más bien.

Sus ojos se afilaron sobre la Luna, observándola con atención. Casi podía verla teñirse de un sangriento rojo mientras aquella desagradable sensación volvía a escalar por su columna sin ninguna piedad. Sabía perfectamente por qué ella estaba ahí.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―notó la preocupación en la voz de su compañera, aunque no intentó tranquilizarla. Ni siquiera la miró a la cara.

―Eso es algo que aún no he decidido.

―Kennen y yo podríamos-

―No.

Sabía que la rotunda negativa desencadenaría una rabieta en la ninja más joven, por lo que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Y también sabía que no había venido sola, porque notaba una segunda presencia detrás de la puerta de su habitación. 

A pesar de aquella mirada, Akali no frenó. Caminó con pasos decididos hasta quedar en frente de él, que seguía sentado en el suelo con su postura de meditación. Puso sus manos en sus caderas con tal de no agarrarle de los hombros y zarandearlo para hacerle entrar en razón (en el fondo de su mente seguía recordando que era su _superior_ ). Pero el hombre simplemente la miró sin verla, impasible, con sus calmados ojos brillando con aquel sobrenatural color amarillo. Aunque Akali le conocía tan bien y sabía hundirse tan eficazmente en sus ojos, que vio una sombra de miedo allí. Justo donde debería haberla recibido más indiferencia.

―No pretenderás enfrentarte a él solo teniéndonos a Kennen y a mí, ¿verdad? ―dijo Akali, con aquel tono exigente que a veces se le escapaba. Y es que aunque fuese su maestro, también era su viejo amigo. Y ella no quería que se pusiera en peligro por nada del mundo.

―Sí ―oyó perfectamente el chasquido de frustración que dejó escapar el _espía_ de detrás de su puerta, que ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar su presencia―. Kennen, sal de ahí.

El yordle apenas soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de entrar también en la habitación, arrastrando un poco los pies. Bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio con tal de no decir lo que realmente quería. Él no era tan impetuoso como Akali, pero igualmente deseaba ayudar a su amigo tanto como ella.

―Shen, sólo queremos ayudarte… ―murmuró, en un vago intento por convencerle. Aunque ya sabía que cuando él se ponía así, era imposible hacerle entrar en razón. Si algo tenía claro en ese momento, era que aquel hombre era probablemente la persona más terca que había conocido en su vida.

La habitación de Shen de repente pareció hacerse muy pequeña cuando él no contestó. Y era difícil, ya que la escasez de muebles (sólo una cama y un minúsculo armario al lado de un ventanal) la hacían realmente espaciosa.

El Ojo desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la Luna sin relajar ni un poco su postura, como si estuviese muy interesado en ella. No podría decirse que estaba huyendo, porque eso era mentira. Simplemente necesitaba meditar un poco más.

―Vosotros no podéis venir conmigo a cazar al demonio dorado ―dijo al fin. Y antes de que los dos ninjas pudiesen soltar una sola queja más, continuó, sin apartar la mirada del satélite y dándoles la espalda―. Si yo pudiese volver al pasado… intentaría a toda costa no ver ni una sola obra suya ―murmuró, sintiendo de nuevo aquel familiar escalofrío trepar por su espalda nada más los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Apenas cerró los ojos un instante para recomponerse, echando un corto vistazo a sus dos antiguos alumnos para ver cómo les había afectado sus palabras. No se inmutó cuando vio que le miraban con lástima, como si tuviesen delante a un cachorrito abandonado. Siempre era igual cuando el tema salía―. No puedo permitir que el demonio os destroce. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

―¿Crees que no estamos preparados? ―la voz de Akali sonó dolida y por primera vez en todo aquel rato, Shen la miró a la cara. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con frustración apenas contenida, mientras su boca ahora descubierta se curvaba en una mueca de disgusto. El pelo negro alborotado le indicaba que había corrido desde lejos para traerle una noticia que él ya sabía de antemano, pero eso no le impidió perder ni un poquito de firmeza. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Quería protegerlos a toda costa de aquellos horrores, no podía ser inflexible con aquel tema. La guerra ya les había robado suficiente inocencia para ser apenas unos críos de poco más de veinte años. Y eso que realmente no la habían vivido entera por haber sido demasiado pequeños cuando comenzó, pero unos pocos años habían sido suficientes para cambiarles.

Y si aquello había sido duro, no quería ni imaginarse cómo les afectaría enfrentarse a aquella _bestia_.

―Nadie está realmente preparado para algo así ―murmuró, deslizando su mirada hacia el otro ninja que no había vuelto a hablar. El yordle también le miraba igual que Akali, aunque en sus ojos podía ver una pequeña chispa de entendimiento. Él sí que comprendía que Shen sólo deseaba protegerles, aunque no por eso estaba conforme.

―¡No somos débiles! ―se quejó ella, apretando los puños en un intento por sobrellevar la frustración. Su ceño se frunció en cuanto Shen le lanzó una última mirada antes de volver a girarse hacia la ventana. Aquella mirada que le indicaba que iba a ser inflexible.

―No he dicho lo contrario.

―¿Y entonces?

―Akali… ―intentó frenarla.

―¡No puede ser tan...!

Iba a cometer el error de decir "difícil", sabiendo que sí que lo era, que si un hombre como Shen le estaba diciendo que no, era por algo. Ella misma se sentía ansiosa por conocer al tipo que había marcado tanto el pasado de su maestro, aunque en el fondo sintiese que era realmente  _peligroso._ Pero la inexperiencia y la inmadurez la empujaban a cometer tonterías, y eso Shen lo sabía mejor que nadie. Por eso no dudó ni un segundo en hacerla callar.

Su barbilla se alzó orgullosa en cuanto la mirada del Ojo del Crepúsculo se clavó en la suya, inflexible, dura. Y cuando él se levantó con su elegancia habitual y se paró delante de ella, Akali pareció empequeñecer, sintiéndose de repente intimidada. Y no era para menos, los ojos de su maestro le indicaban que aquel tema no era algo que tomarse a la ligera y que no le dejaría pasar ni una. Además, desprendía un aura amenazante que casi la hizo estremecer.

―Akali ―ella por fin desvió la mirada ante el brusco siseo de advertencia y bajó la cabeza, recordando de golpe que él seguía siendo su superior. El Ojo del Crepúsculo―. He dicho que no, y punto.

Los puños de la ninja se volvieron a apretar con frustración y ella entera pareció temblar de impotencia al saber que no podría ayudarle, aunque no volvió a replicar. No pasaron ni dos segundos en silencio cuando sintió la mano cálida de su maestro en su hombro desnudo. Levantó lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose esa vez con una mirada mucho más suave, una mirada sabia que parecía comprender su sentimiento de frustración a la perfección.

―Os agradezco mucho esto, pero me temo que no puedo cambiar de opinión ―su voz fue baja e íntima, como un bálsamo para los dos alumnos despechados. Kennen también se acercó a ellos y Shen le palmeó la espalda.

―¿Entonces irás solo...? ―preguntó, con apenas un hilo de voz, ahora que ya sólo le quedaba la resignación. Aunque Shen no dudaba de que Akali más adelante volvería a las andadas.

―Sólo hay dos personas más en este mundo que conozcan tan bien al demonio dorado como yo. Y una de ellas ya no está entre nosotros ―los ojos de los dos ninjas se abrieron como platos al comprender por dónde iban los tiros con aquella sencilla frase.

―Tú no irás…

―Sí ―Shen se apartó sutilmente de ellos y caminó despacio hacia la ventana, sus labios apretados en una fina línea ante la estúpida idea que estaba a punto de decir. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre la resentida madera del marco de la ventana, aunque ninguno de los tres se inmutó cuando pareció crujir ligeramente. Cuando se giró hacia sus dos alumnos, su rostro seguía tan impasible como siempre, aunque ellos sabían de sobra que la sombra de la duda se escondía detrás de sus ojos―. Iré a hablar con él.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[ACTUALIZADO]**

 

 

 

No le sorprendió en absoluto que al dar un paso hacia la línea invisible que delimitaba territorio neutral con el de la Orden de las Sombras, sintiese acto seguido varias presencias a su alrededor. Aun así, no dejó de caminar por el estrecho sendero que llevaba hacia el que había sido el antiguo Dojo del Kinkou. El pequeño sendero estaba rodeado por altísimos árboles que no le dejaban ver ni el cielo ni muchísimo menos permitían pasar la luz lunar, por lo que todo estaba completamente oscuro. Aunque no le hacía falta la visión para sentir las sutiles sombras que se deslizaban entre los árboles, indecisas acerca de si atacarle o no.

La falta de iluminación hacía que su espada espiritual brillase con fuerza a su espalda, por lo que probablemente ya lo habrían reconocido. Y si no le atacaban, era porque _alguien_ les había ordenado que le dejasen pasar.

Aquel hombre ya se había imaginado que iría a verle.

Caminó con pasos firmes, sin alzar la cabeza hacia los árboles. Igualmente dudaba de que alguno se atreviese a atacarle, sabiendo que podría matarles antes de que llegasen tan siquiera a rozarle un solo pelo. No, ellos simplemente le acompañarían silenciosamente hasta su destino. Los ninjas de las sombras.

Cuando el estrecho sendero comenzó a hacerse familiar, algunas desagradables sensaciones empezaron a trepar inevitablemente por su garganta. Aquel había sido siempre su hogar, aunque no debía dejar que ninguna emoción se saliese de su perfecto control.

¿Cuánto hacía que no pisaba aquel lugar? ¿Diez años? No, muchos más.  Probablemente quince. Quince largos y dolorosos años desde la muerte de su padre, desde que la Orden de las Sombras había destrozado al Kinkou y les habían obligado a esconderse como ratas para lamerse las heridas. Quince horribles años desde que lo que quedaba de su propia orden le había tachado como el peor Ojo del Crepúsculo de la historia por haber permitido que su padre fuese asesinado y su _hermano_ les echase. Quince interminables años desde que apenas podía dormir por las noches, pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para evitarlo.

Entrecerró los ojos inconscientemente cuando el estrecho camino se agrandó y dio paso al conocido claro donde estaba escondido el Dojo. Ahí la luz lunar entraba perfectamente e iluminaba toda la vieja estructura de madera, muchísimo más _mejorada_ de lo que recordaba. Y es que el lugar había cambiado por completo. Y el estandarte de la Orden de las Sombras que colgaba en el centro del arco de madera que estaba en la entrada reforzó aquella sensación.

Apenas apretó la mandíbula cuando pasó por debajo de aquel Torii. Sus ojos se clavaron en el Dojo, viendo que las puertas correderas de la entrada estaban abiertas, como una tentadora invitación. Además, no podía ver que de dentro saliese luz alguna. No sabía si sería una trampa y en cualquier otra ocasión no se hubiese arriesgado a caer en las garras de aquel hombre tan descuidadamente, pero el tema del demonio dorado era muchísimo más importante que él mismo.

Alzó la barbilla en un claro gesto desafiante cuando notó que los acólitos le rodeaban lentamente entre las sombras de los árboles que bordeaban el claro, sin dejarse ver, aunque sin llegar a tener intenciones reales de atacarle. Era casi como si le estuviesen invitando a pasar.

Había llegado casi a la entrada del enorme Dojo cuando un hombre se paró delante de él, apoyándose suavemente en una de las puertas correderas de madera, en un sutil gesto que le indicaba que no le dejaría pasar.

Shen se dignó a pasear su mirada desinteresada por él cuando comprendió que no se apartaría, sintiendo de repente un escalofrío erizar los vellos de su nuca cuando le observó. Aquel hombre no podría ser mucho mayor que Akali y Kennen, pero no fue eso lo que consiguió llamar su atención. Que llevase el torso completamente desnudo le permitió ver unas extrañas marcas que nacían en su hombro y recorrían todo su brazo izquierdo. Su mirada se deslizó hasta su cara, notando que el chico no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni un solo momento. Ahí también tenía aquella misma marca, rodeando solamente su ojo izquierdo, el cual tenía un extraño color rojizo. La señal de un _darkin._

Ese niño tenía un maldito demonio. Y supo en seguida dónde estaba cuando notó un suave movimiento detrás de él. Ahí en su espalda llevaba una enorme guadaña, una guadaña que tenía un extraño ojo clavado en él, del mismo color que el del hombre. 

Había oído hablar de esa cosa hacía varios años, pero no pensó que el maestro de las sombras de verdad tendría a un alumno así. Debía estar realmente loco si pensaba que ese niño noxiano conseguiría dominar al demonio, aunque aquel no era el asunto que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

Como los dos ninjas estaban examinándose, el silencio comenzó a hacerse muy pesado, hasta que el más joven de los dos rompió toda la tensión con una gran sonrisa.

― Así que tú eres el Ojo del Crepúsculo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, con su mirada clavada en los ojos del hombre delante de él. Brillaban con una luz extraña que le delataban completamente, aunque el arma que llevaba a su espalda también lo hacía. Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto demasiado _confiado_ , con la arrogancia pintada en su sonrisa. El alumno estrella de la Orden de las Sombras no tenía por qué temerle, o eso era al menos lo que él creía.

― Y tú debes de ser Shieda Kayn ―dijo, sin responder a la pregunta del otro. Su voz calmada irritó al chico, aunque aquella sonrisa confiada no abandonó sus labios en ningún momento. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre el Ojo del Crepúsculo y ya se imaginaba que no conseguiría intimidarlo de ninguna de las maneras.

― Me halaga saber que el protector del equilibrio me conoce ―se burló, ofreciéndole esa vez una sonrisa torcida.

― Eres uno de mis temas pendientes por resolver. Tu existencia pone en peligro el mundo ―informó, sin despegar sus ojos de los contrarios. Vio perfectamente que la sonrisa de aquel chiquillo se hacía incluso más grande, su pecho hinchándose por el extraño orgullo de que alguien como el Ojo del Crepúsculo le tuviese en cuenta como un futuro peligro. «Está completamente perdido, como su maestro» pensó, recorriendo vagamente con la mirada las finas facciones del chico que le seguía sonriendo con arrogancia. Probablemente estaba ya tan corrompido por las sombras y el darkin que no tenía salvación. Aunque no por eso no intentaría ayudarle cuando el tema de Jhin estuviese solucionado.

― Vaya, qué halago.

― No sé si eso se puede considerar un halago ―respondió,sus ojos deslizándose sutilmente por los árboles al notar un suave movimiento entre ellos. Parecía que de verdad el resto de ninjas no le atacarían, aunque suponía que si se lanzaba sobre Kayn... ― Si ese demonio llegase a consumirte-

― Ya, ya. Me he leído la letra pequeña que venía con las instrucciones de Rhaast, no te preocupes ―se carcajeó Kayn. Pareció que aquel demonio con ese extraño nombre le susurraba algo en su mente, porque soltó una fuerte carcajada―. Sí que lo parece, sí.

― Shieda Kayn ―nada más decir su nombre, volvió a tener aquellos ojos bicolores sobre él de nuevo―, tengo algo de prisa. ¿Se supone que tu maestro te ha dicho que no puedes dejarme pasar?

― Hm… Realmente no ha sido demasiado específico ―mintió descaradamente, jugueteando ahora con la guadaña entre sus manos. La balanceaba suavemente, como si no fuese más grande que él.

― ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?

― Es mi casa ―respondió el chiquillo, buscando desesperar al otro ninja. Aunque no parecía probable, porque su mirada seguía siendo tan gélida y cortante como el viento helado que corría por Freljord. Shen esa vez no respondió, y dio un paso firme hacia adelante, con claras intenciones de pasar hacia dentro. No parecía ansioso ni nada por el estilo, pero Kayn apostaría todo a que era el típico tipo al que no le gustaba perder el tiempo. _Aburrido_ ―, y al igual que cualquiera, defiendo mi hogar ―algo muy dentro de Shen se retorció con rabia cuando escuchó que se refería a su antiguo Dojo como _su_ hogar, aunque no lo exteriorizó. Por más que le pesara, aquel sitio ya no era nada suyo. Debía superar.

― Si pretendiese atacar este lugar, ya estaríais todos muertos ―no era una amenaza, pero fue suficiente para que sintiese la tensión que se formó con sus palabras a su alrededor. Probablemente todos los acólitos que le rodeaban habían desenfundado ya sus armas contra él.

― ¿Ah, sí…?

Y antes de que Kayn pudiese sonreírle con aquella arrogancia de nuevo, se encontró en un segundo siendo empujado con brusquedad contra la misma puerta que buscaba defender. El hombre se había movido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ahora lo tenía en su espalda, una de sus manos sujetando con una fuerza inhumana su muñeca, obligándole a soltar a Rhaast. El ruido del arma cayendo al suelo fue lo único que se escuchó, y su brazo fue retorcido hasta su espalda.

Y justo como había pensado, tuvo a todos los ninjas de las sombras sobre él en un momento. El silencio reinó de repente y Shen simplemente miró hacia atrás un corto segundo, sólo para ver que se encontraba totalmente rodeado. Aunque no era algo que le preocupase demasiado. Pensó que desenfundando su arma sólo conseguiría provocarles para que le atacasen, así que su mano libre pasó a estar sobre la nuca de Kayn para mantenerlo quieto contra la pared.

― Guardad las armas ―la voz firme de Shen hizo que más de uno considerase la orden, aunque ninguno de los acólitos se movió ni un poco. El Ojo del Crepúsculo retorció un poco más el brazo de Kayn y el suave jadeo de dolor resonó por todo el claro―. Las armas, ya.

Ante el asentimiento del alumno estrella, algunos se miraron con confusión, antes de retroceder de nuevo hacia la oscuridad que ofrecían los árboles. Shen suponía que no estaban muy seguros de si era lo correcto, pero con aquello acababa de confirmar que aquel chiquillo era la segunda máxima autoridad allí por debajo del maestro de las sombras. Le habían obedecido sin chistar. Aquel era un dato interesante, sin duda.

― ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? ―como el silencio fue su respuesta, apretó un poco más su brazo para que le contestara. Pudo ver la mandíbula de Kayn tensarse ante la rabia, la arrogante sonrisa borrada por fin de sus labios. Podía pasar si le diese la gana hacia adentro, pero se sentiría como si estuviese invadiendo una casa ajena. Y aquel no era su estilo. 

― ¿Qué te impide hacerlo? ―gruñó él. 

Ya había visto suficiente del Ojo del Crepúsculo, así que se libró fácilmente del agarre fundiéndose con la estructura, apareciendo luego a un lado de la puerta, ahora a una distancia _prudencial_  de él. Su ceño se frunció demasiado cuando aquel hombre le miró impasible, como si ya conociese de sobra su poder de las sombras aunque no se hubiesen visto en la vida. 

― El maestro te espera ―dijo en un irritado bufido, queriendo conservar su orgullo por todo lo alto a pesar de haber sido humillado tan fácilmente. Y encima había sido enfrente de todos sus compañeros porque había bajado la guardia. Se mofarían de él durante semanas, quizás meses. Y ya ni hablar de las burlas que le susurraría Rhaast hasta que sintiese ganas de tirarlo por un barranco. Se irguió con la poca elegancia que fue capaz de reunir y alzó la barbilla. No se agachó para recoger su arma, aquello definitivamente lo dejaría aún más abajo. 

― ¿Dónde? ―fue lo único que preguntó Shen, apartando la mirada del chico para observar el interminable (y dolorosamente conocido) pasillo que recorría el Dojo.

― Quién sabe ―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto despreocupado.

Le sostuvo la mirada cuando aquellos ojos gélidos se clavaron en los suyos, como si pretendiesen atravesarlo con la mirada. Sintió de nuevo aquel escalofrío recorrer su espalda al mismo tiempo que los ojos de aquel hombre se entrecerraban al mirarlo, como si de repente pudiese leer los secretos más oscuros que tenía. Y Kayn supo que había perdido una segunda batalla contra él cuando acabó sintiéndose intimidado y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Nada más lo hizo, dejó de sentir aquellos ojos examinándolo, como si hubiese perdido todo su interés en él.

El Ojo del Crepúsculo… era muy peligroso. ¿Qué tendría que hablar el maestro Zed con ese tipo?

Kayn no tardó en apartarse, como una muda invitación para dejarle pasar. Shen simplemente le dirigió una última mirada, antes de adentrarse en el silencioso Dojo. El oscuro pasillo le saludó al entrar y pronto dejó de sentir la extraña presencia de Kayn a sus espaldas, como si se hubiese esfumado. Ese chiquillo había despertado su curiosidad, pero definitivamente debía centrarse en lo que había venido. Cuando tuviese tiempo pensaría en qué podría hacer con él para quitarle ese horrible demonio. 

Sentía los hombros un poco adoloridos por estar tan tenso, atento a cualquier intento de trampa que pudiese haber en aquel interminable pasillo. Sabía que en el ala este del Dojo, girando a la derecha, habría una puerta que daba al patio donde antiguamente entrenaban con el resto de alumnos, a la izquierda había otro pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios y duchas y en el centro, justo al final, la habitación de su padre. Eso si no habían reformado el lugar, aunque por lo familiar que se le estaba haciendo todo, parecía que por dentro al menos no lo habían tocado. 

Entonces... él probablemente estaría en la habitación de su padre.

Se encaminó hacia allí lentamente, endureciendo a cada paso un poco más su expresión. No podía mostrarle la debilidad que aún le quedaba de su pasado al asesino de su padre.

_“El Ojo ignora el miedo, el odio, el amor… y todo aquello que pueda perturbar el equilibrio.”_

Aquella frase siempre le ayudaba a restaurar su propio equilibrio cuando no sabía cómo manejar las pocas emociones que aún era capaz de sentir. A veces se le hacía demasiado difícil lo más simple, y más cuando su pasado estaba implicado. 

Ahora que recordaba, esa misma frase se la había enseñado su padre cuando empezó su entrenamiento siendo apenas un niño. No había comenzado a aplicarla hasta que comenzó la caza del demonio dorado.

Y por culpa de ella, había dejado a su _hermano_ solo ante las sombras que sabía perfectamente que le rodeaban. Porque ya no podía sentir, porque ya no podía ayudarle. Y se había marchitado junto con él, muriendo una parte de los dos junto con la libertad del demonio dorado. ¿Realmente fue lo correcto haberle abandonado?

Pero eso ahora no importaba. Ni sus sentimientos ni lo que él deseara importaban. Lo único que importaba era que pudiese mantener el equilibrio, el resto a nadie le interesaba. Sólo era un instrumento, un puente entre lo material y lo astral. Y estaba bien con eso.

Pero, y si…

La espiral de pensamientos se detuvo de golpe cuando estuvo delante de la enorme puerta de madera. De repente su mente se quedó en blanco al verla, y su mirada simplemente recorrió vagamente la puerta, intentando reconocerla en sus recuerdos del pasado.

Y el que fuera exactamente igual le perturbó, aunque eso no se vio reflejado en su rostro. El marco derecho de la puerta estaba hundido porque él se había dado un golpe sin querer mientras jugaba con su “hermano”, siendo tan descuidado que al entrar corriendo, no calculó que ya era demasiado alto como para saltar por ahí y se dio de frente contra el marco. Aún recordaba las risotadas de su padre y su mejor amigo mientras le ponían hielo en el enorme chichón que comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

Su mano se alzó inconscientemente hacia el pomo de la puerta. Esta no era corredera porque su padre pensaba que así sería más fácil poner un pestillo para que no entrasen a molestarle. Sus dedos rozaron el frío metal dorado del pomo y su mandíbula se apretó ligeramente.

Ir a su antiguo hogar quizás le había afectado más de lo que debería. Su pasado siempre sería su debilidad.

_“El Ojo ignora el miedo, el odio, el amor… y todo aquello que pueda perturbar el equilibrio.”_

Giró el pomo lentamente. A partir de ahora, estaría contra él. Debía conservar su equilibrio. Grabarse aunque fuera a fuego su frase favorita en la mente. No podía permitirse cometer ni un pequeño fallo.

Sin muchos más teatros, la puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido. Shen entrecerró los ojos cuando la total oscuridad le saludó. Y dio un paso al frente, sin vacilar ni un poco más, aunque sintiese como si se estuviese metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Con la poca luz que entraba desde el pasillo, distinguió el interior. La cama grande al final de la enorme habitación, el escritorio de madera con esa incómoda silla que le había dicho mil veces a su padre que cambiase o su espalda lo acabaría sufriendo, el elegante armario de madera de caoba a su derecha, una pequeña cómoda al lado de éste…

Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Y antes de que eso pudiese afectarle lo más mínimo, la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un fuerte golpe. Ni tan siquiera se inmutó, porque ya se esperaba una jugarreta así por su parte. Por eso mismo le había invitado descaradamente a _su_ casa, y no había arreglado el marco de la puerta, ni cambiado los muebles de su padre. Porque quería jugar con él de la manera más sucia y cruel que podría haber esperado.

Aunque Shen no pretendía darle el placer de dejarle ver que le afectaba aunque fuese un poco.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la densa oscuridad apenas iluminada por el tenue brillo de su espada a su espalda, una pequeña vela se encendió encima del escritorio, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos ante la molesta luz. Caminó despacio hasta allí, reconociendo en seguida una oscura figura sentada en la silla.

A pesar de la poca luz, pudo ver perfectamente sus sangrientos ojos rojos brillar al clavar su mirada en él, iluminados por el fuego. Hacía años ya que no le veía.

― El Ojo del Crepúsculo… ―aquella voz metálica inundó la habitación y Shen dio gracias a tener un control perfecto de sus emociones porque si no habría hecho una mueca de disgusto―. ¿Qué es lo que te trae a mi humilde morada? ―preguntó, con un deje de ironía que pretendía enfadarle. Aunque él simplemente le lanzó una mirada vacía.

― El demonio dorado ha escapado ―soltó la bomba de golpe, sin querer perder ni un segundo más de su ajetreada vida (y no lo admitiría, pero tampoco le apetecía seguir estando en la misma habitación con ese hombre). Vio perfectamente que los ojos de su _enemigo_ se abrían con fingida sorpresa.

― Vaya, ¿en serio?

― Ya lo sabías ―no era una pregunta.

El Maestro de las Sombras se levantó de la silla con majestuosidad, como un rey que sabe que tiene las de ganar en sus dominios. Caminó hacia el Ojo, pero dejando siempre una distancia prudencial. No sería inteligente acercarse demasiado a él, siempre le ganaría en fuerza bruta. Le examinó descaradamente, deslizando su mirada por su cuerpo mientras una sonrisa burlona se colaba en sus labios.

La máscara azul oscuro le impedía verle la cara, pero ya se imaginaba las pequeñas arrugas que se le estarían formando en el contorno de los ojos por la edad. También sabía que estaría perfectamente afeitado, con esa estúpida manía que tenía desde muy joven, y podía notar que apenas había dormido para llegar hasta él, así que sus ojos amarillos estarían adornados por unas bonitas ojeras.

Su mirada bajó sin ningún pudor hasta sus brazos morenos y musculados (que era lo único que no tapaba el resto de su traje y su armadura), su cuerpo exactamente igual a hacía quince años. Y con la máscara, parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado para él.

Era cierto que después de la muerte de Kusho apenas se habían visto un par de veces más, pero siempre había sido para intentar matarse, así que no había tenido tiempo ni de echarle un vistazo.  No pudo contener un bufido de pura mofa cuando sintió su mirada clavarse en él, afilándose a cada segundo que le observaba en silencio. Desde la otra punta de la habitación podía hasta palpar su incomodidad.

― ¿Ser el Ojo del Crepúsculo te da un especie de poder anti envejecimiento?―se burló con saña, con una odiosa sonrisa que por suerte la máscara que llevaba tapó. Shen le dedicó una larga mirada, sin dignarse a caer en su juego―. Quizás debería de haber probado yo también...

― ¿Podemos centrarnos en el tema?

― Ya sé que algo tan estúpido como la apariencia física no te interesa. Siempre has sido un negado para la belleza o para el arte ―comentó, con aquel irritante tono de burla.

― ¿Eso importa ahora?

― No ―el pesado silencio se instauró entre ellos, y sus miradas no se despegaron de la contraria ni un solo segundo. Porque apartar la mirada, sería como perder la batalla imaginaria que luchaban. Sus ojos se clavaban en los contrarios, inmóviles en su sitio. Aunque los dos sabían que al mínimo movimiento que hiciese uno, el otro le saltaría al cuello al segundo.

― El demonio dorado ha escapado ―repitió Shen, viendo que estaba perdiendo su tiempo en aquella estúpida conversación que no avanzaba ni un poco. Los ojos de Zed se entrecerraron detrás de su máscara metálica en un gesto irritado, rodeando la mesa para acercarse lentamente a él.

― Ya, ¿y?

― ¿Cómo que “y”?

De nuevo sólo le contestó el silencio. Ya se imaginaba que no querría ayudarle, pero el asunto del demonio dorado era más importante que sus rencores. Él mismo aún seguía odiándole en el hueco más recóndito de su corazón, pero el deber era lo primero.

― Deberíamos-

― No ―le interrumpió Zed de golpe, con un gruñido que más bien había parecido el de un animal. Parecía que todo intento de burla hacia él había desaparecido al mencionar de nuevo al demonio dorado. No bromeaba con ese tema, jamás. A pesar de que ya habían pasado años, seguía demasiado reciente aún.

― Sólo nosotros podemos ―intentó decir de nuevo, queriéndole hacer entrar en razón. Aunque ya sabía que sería difícil, aquel hombre era muy terco. Pero él también lo era.

― Lárgate. Ahora ―como Zed vio que Shen no se movía ni un poco, apretó los puños con rabia, sacando lentamente las cuchillas que tenía escondidas en sus guantes. La luz de las velas rebotó en ellas e hizo la amenaza aún más clara, pero el Ojo se mantuvo firme, sin tan siquiera una duda pasando por su mirada―. ¡Fuera de aquí! ―aquel furioso grito habría hecho temblar hasta el más valiente de los guerreros, pero no a _él._ Y no había nada más que le apeteciera a Zed que saltarle al cuello y desgarrárselo, pero no quería darle una muerte tan rápida. No se la merecía.

― Te estás equivocando ―dijo, con aquella maldita voz grave y suave, tan gélida como él. Aquella que no hacía más que sacarle de quicio.

― ¿Yo… me estoy equivocando? ―a pesar de que sus palabras fueron apenas un murmullo, Shen sintió perfectamente todo el odio que tenía acumulado. Y eso le hubiese estremecido en un pasado, pero ahora simplemente le miró, esperando a que explotase. Porque lo haría, y él estaría allí para detenerle―. ¿Fui yo el que decidió dejar a Khada Jhin vivo? ¿Fui yo el que le metió en una cárcel de mierda donde podría escapar? ¿Soy yo el responsable de que ahora siga vivo y volviendo a matar gente?

Se había acercado tanto que ahora podía ver perfectamente sus ojos rojos brillando con odio. Con demasiado odio, con demasiado sufrimiento. El ver aquel intenso dolor en esos conocidos ojos le recordó haber visto aquella misma mirada cuando él le pidió ayuda, cuando estaba a punto de ser consumido por la oscuridad en la que se había sumido por culpa del demonio dorado. Y la culpa de saber que no había hecho nada para ayudarle, le hizo bajar la guardia un solo segundo, un ínfimo segundo que el maestro de las sombras aprovechó como si hubiese sido un minuto entero.

Pronto sus cuchillas estuvieron en su cuello y si Shen no hubiese sido rápido, ahora mismo ya estaría muerto. Se quedaron muy quietos, uno clavando ligeramente sus cuchillas en aquella garganta y el otro deteniendo la misma arma a milímetros de su cuello con sus manos desnudas. Su sangre comenzó a resbalar por las cuchillas hasta gotear de forma _ruidosa_ en el suelo, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse ni un poco.

― Dime, _Shen_ … ―pronunció su nombre casi como si se lo escupiese en la cara, con aquel familiar odio tiñendo cada una de sus palabras. Se acercó un poco más al rostro contrario, sólo para susurrarle al oído― ¿te he contado alguna vez cómo maté a Kusho?

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad. Cuando los ojos de Shen se abrieron de golpe al romperse su perfecto control por la dolorosa pregunta, Zed le pateó la espinilla con brusquedad, aprovechándose de la momentánea debilidad del otro para derribarlo con un certero golpe. Nada más el Ojo cayó al suelo, ya estaba sentado sobre él, pisando sus muñecas casi con rabia para mantenerlo quieto. Clavó con fuerza uno de sus guantes a centímetros de su cabeza para hacerle ver que no le había matado porque había sido _benevolente_. Los ojos de Shen le dejaron ver su confusión durante unos breves segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y volver a su expresión inicial.

― No, nunca me lo has dicho ―contestó con calma, como si su vida no pendiese de un fino hilo. Había tardado apenas nada en restaurar su propio equilibrio y Zed no lo admitiría en voz alta pero estaba impresionado. Pensaba que el tema de su padre le afectaría un poco _más._ Qué mal, qué decepción.

― ¿Y quieres saberlo? ―murmuró, su susurro acariciando el oído contrario. Quería provocarle, que de nuevo todo su control se quebrase, pero esa vez para siempre. Sabía que sería difícil, pero quería destrozarle entero como Shen había hecho con él. Nada le haría más feliz que eso.

― No he venido aquí a hablar de eso ―dijo, en una forma _sutil_ de desviar el tema hacia donde él quería.

― Y yo no voy a acompañarte por toda Jonia para capturar al demonio dorado de nuevo ―gruñó, pisando inconscientemente más fuerte sus muñecas. Aunque eso no provocó ninguna reacción en el Ojo, que seguía mirándole fijamente. Con aquella penetrante mirada que haría estremecer a cualquiera―. ¿No tuviste bastante con la primera vez?

― Es nuestro deber.

― ¿Nuestro? No, viejo amigo ―respondió Zed, bajando de repente el tono de voz, como si toda la rabia y el odio se hubiese esfumado de golpe y hubiese dado paso a una profunda calma. Aunque Shen sólo necesitaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que todas aquellas emociones seguían arremolinándose furiosas en su interior. Ni tan siquiera parpadeó cuando él le agarró con brusquedad de la barbilla, obligándole a levantar la cabeza―. Esto es algo que sólo es culpa de Kusho y tuya.

― Tal vez, pero-

― No hay peros ―bufó, deslizando su mano hasta llegar a su cuello. Apretó un poco, sintiendo la forma en la que la nuez de Adán se movió nerviosamente bajo su palma―. Dime, _Shen…_ ¿no te cansas de fracasar? ¿De que todo te salga mal? Debe de ser agotador ―murmuró, sus dedos clavándose en el cuello contrario. Estaba seguro de que si apretaba un poco más, los dejaría impresos durante un buen tiempo allí.

― No cambies de tema ―la cortante respuesta no desanimó a Zed. Sabía que Shen no huiría de él, le enfrentaría hasta hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tan _terco…_

_―_ Te he dicho que no voy a ayudarte ―siseó. El hecho de no poder verle la cara comenzó a irritarle, así que tanteó el borde de la máscara para quitársela, y no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando él ladeó la cabeza bruscamente para impedírselo―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No será que ser el grandioso Ojo del Crepúsculo en realidad te ha envejecido tanto que te da hasta vergüenza enseñar tu cara? ―volvió a sujetarle, esa vez con más fuerza, y los ojos de Shen brillaron en la penumbra cuando los clavó en él. Esperaba ver odio, frustración, cualquier cosa, aunque no obtuvo nada. Absolutamente nada.

Soltó un gruñido ante su incapacidad por hacerle reaccionar y esa vez sí que consiguió arrancarle la máscara, invocando un par de sombras detrás de él por si intentaba revolverse de nuevo. Aunque no lo hizo, simplemente se le quedó mirando cuando la máscara voló hacia lo más hondo de la habitación. Sus ojos se clavaron en los amarillentos y apenas pudo contener un bufido cuando vio que su cara estaba exactamente como imaginaba. Excepto porque no tenía ninguna arruga de expresión (era fácil adivinar por qué), él era exactamente igual que hacía quince años. 

Y no sabía por qué razón tenía tantas ansias de comprobarlo, si ya sabía de antemano que el regusto amargo de la nostalgia treparía por su garganta sin piedad. Ahora sólo podía ver a su antiguo compañero debajo de él.

― ¿Ya estás contento? ―Zed gruñó por lo bajo ante la pregunta. Se imaginaba que para él, que le quitase la máscara sería como exponerle. Aun así se mantuvo firme, aunque sus labios ligeramente apretados delataban un poco alguna emoción que no acababa de mantener bajo control. Odio, quizás.

― Lo estaría si estuvieses a cinco metros bajo tierra ―escupió con rabia. ¿Por qué no conseguía desestabilizarle de nuevo? ¿Por qué no se rompía?― Mira en lo que te has convertido, en un maldito muñeco sin vida ―las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas demasiado, con el asco pintada en ellas. Odiaba a la Orden Kinkou, la odiaba profundamente y se arrepentía de no haberla destruido al completo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Aunque se encargaría de hacerlo pronto.

― Las emociones enturbian la mente ―contestó con calma, con un evidente doble sentido. Le echaba en cara sutilmente que fuese tan irracional, y Zed al captarlo le apretó más el cuello.

― Quizás fue eso lo que mató a Kusho, sus emociones ―espetó. Cuando los ojos de Shen buscaron los suyos inconscientemente en busca de una explicación, comprendió al instante. Atacar el tema de su padre siempre había sido la mejor opción para hacerle caer, la indiferencia de antes sólo había sido un disfraz. Una sonrisa se formó detrás de su máscara―. Cuando fui a buscarle, intentó hacerme entrar en razón…

― Él te amaba como a un hijo ―el tono cortante contrastó bastante con el extraño brillo que adquirieron sus ojos. No debía dejarse llevar por las emociones de un pasado que ya no podía cambiar, pero era algo que realmente era superior a él―. Intentó ayudarte a retomar el camino correcto.

― Se sentenció a sí mismo cuando no quiso matar a Jhin.

― Padre pensaba que era lo correcto.

― Y aquí estás, pagando los platos que él rompió… ―la mandíbula de Shen se apretó en un ligero gesto, porque Zed tenía razón. En su momento creyó que matar al demonio dorado hubiese sido lo mejor, pero la fe ciega que tenía en su padre no le dejó ver la realidad: que él estaba equivocado. Aquel hombre debió morir la noche en la que lo atraparon―. Sabes que tengo razón ―la voz de Zed sonó triunfal.

― No.

― Mentiroso…

El silencio siguió a sus palabras. El hielo y el fuego parecieron chocar cuando sus miradas se hicieron incluso más intensas, como si así pudiesen intimidar al otro. La mano de Zed ya no oprimía tanto su garganta y eso le permitió dar un respiro, aunque estaba más atento a cualquier descuido de su rival para quitárselo de encima. La fuerza bruta esa vez no funcionaría, tenía que esperar su oportunidad.

― ¿Por qué no acabas con esto si tanto lo deseas? ―dijo Shen, en un intento por distraerle.

― Porque tengo un plan mucho mejor para ti ―a pesar de que su rival ni tan siquiera se inmutó ante la amenaza, la carcajada amarga que soltó Zed resonó por toda la vieja habitación―. Fue aquí mismo donde le maté, ¿recuerdas? ―le obligó a mirar al empujarle bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado―. Justo ahí, al lado de la cómoda que tanto le gustaba. Decía que estaba hecha de la mejor madera de toda Jonia. Me costó bastante limpiar la sangre sin estropear la madera.

― Si aún no quieres matarme ni ayudarme con el demonio dorado, ¿qué quieres? ―los ojos de Zed se entrecerraron ante la pregunta, sin decir nada sobre el hecho de que él hubiese ignorado completamente su comentario anterior. 

― De ti sólo quiero venganza, ¿pero tú para qué me necesitas, _Ojo del Crepúsculo_? ¿Te da miedo Khada Jhin? ¿Crees que no vas a poder con él? ―su mano pasó a sujetar su barbilla con fuerza mientras con la otra repasaba con el dorso de sus garras la gran arteria que se le marcaba en el cuello por la postura en la que estaba, viendo cómo toda la piel se erizaba ante el contacto con el frío metal―. ¿Tienes miedo de que te mate?

― No ―contestó. Sus ojos le miraban de reojo todo lo que aquella posición le permitía, aunque Zed se extrañó de no ver ni un rastro de miedo en ellos. Tenía unas cuchillas en su garganta y seguía tan firme como siempre. Admirable―. ¿Y tú? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de él que vas a permitir que vuelva a aterrorizar Jonia?

La inesperada respuesta fue la que hizo que los ojos de Zed se abrieran de golpe. Y aquel tono tan frío fue lo que esa vez  le desequilibró a él. Porque muy en el fondo de su atormentada mente, sabía que aquel imbécil _tenía_ razón. Khada Jhin seguía siendo el protagonista de todas sus pesadillas.

Las tornas cambiaron y fue el turno de Shen de aprovecharse de la debilidad de su rival. Al ver que ya no ejercía tanta fuerza sobre sus brazos, le hizo perder el equilibrio al levantar uno con brusquedad y le dio un golpe que apartó bruscamente las cuchillas que seguían en su cuello. Predijo a la perfección que se movería con sus sombras hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la vela. La tenue luz le hacía más poderoso que la absoluta oscuridad, eso lo sabía bien.

Al fuerte golpe que dio la espalda de Zed contra la pared le siguió un bajo siseo de dolor. Sus pies apenas alcanzaron el suelo cuando el Ojo del Crepúsculo lo alzó del cuello y con la otra mano le sujetó de la muñeca por encima de su cabeza, justo la mano en la que tenía su guante con las cuchillas. El otro seguía en el suelo, donde lo había clavado como un maldito idiota al pensar que ya había ganado. Su mano libre se aferró en vano al fuerte brazo que no parecía que lo fuese a soltar tan fácilmente.

Su propio cuello se llenó de sangre ante la palma cortada de Shen, aunque él parecía que se había olvidado completamente de la herida.

― No vas a cooperar, ¿entonces?

Los ojos de Zed se entrecerraron ante la gélida mirada que le lanzó. Sabía que físicamente Shen siempre había sido más fuerte que él, aunque él tenía la agilidad y la velocidad. No podía invocar sombras nuevas con tan pocos segundos de diferencia porque si no se agotaba demasiado rápido, así que tendría que darse un pequeño margen de tiempo, si es que Shen no le partía el cuello antes.

― Vas a morir solo… contra Khada Jhin ―contestó con apenas un hilo de voz, sonriéndole a pesar de que los dedos de Shen se crisparon aún más sobre su cuello. Ya no dejaba pasar ni un poco de aire y su visión se estaba volviendo cada vez más borrosa. Si se desmayaba ahí, todo su trabajo habría sido en vano. Tenía que ganar―. Luego irá... a por tus alumnos.

― Irá a por ti si acaba conmigo ―rectificó el Ojo del Crepúsculo, su voz extrañamente calmada que contrastó con el ligero temblor de su mano. Tenía la vida del maestro de las sombras literalmente entre sus dedos y no podía acabar con él. No podía acabar con él. ¿Por qué?

― Entonces… nos veremos en el infierno.

La risa ahogada que dejó escapar acabó con el poco aire que ya quedaba en sus pulmones, aunque no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Shen. Supo que había ganado en cuanto él aflojó un poco su agarre, indeciso sobre si acabar con su vida o no. Y dudar fue su error. 

Zed invocó de nuevo una sombra y escapó con facilidad de allí, intercambiándose con ella. Aunque no esperaba que el brusco movimiento le marease por la falta de oxígeno y se apoyó un solo segundo en la mesa, justo para girarse hacia Shen por si le atacaba. Pero él no parecía que fuese a hacerlo, porque simplemente le lanzó una larga mirada.

El Maestro de las Sombras se frotó el cuello con rabia mientras se apoyaba disimuladamente en la mesa, sus jadeos inundando el pesado silencio que había llenado la habitación. Las garras arañaron la madera en cuanto él cerro el puño con frustración.

― Lárgate ―gruñó, con la voz aún estrangulada, fundiéndose lentamente con las sombras que la tenue luz de la vela no conseguía iluminar―. No pienso ayudarte.

Y Shen, sin decir una sola palabra más, se fue.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**[ACTUALIZADO]**

 

 

 

Soltó un silencioso suspiro, sus ojos clavados en la puerta que tenía delante. El hecho de sentirse terriblemente cansado no ayudó, y realmente daría cualquier cosa por estar estirado en su cama en ese momento.

Aún sentía las piernas un poco acalambradas por la rápida carrera y su mano derecha entumecida por el profundo corte en su palma que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de tratar. Es más, realmente ni siquiera se acordaba de esa herida. Su mente seguía recordándole una y otra vez lo débil que había sido al no haber podido terminar con la vida del Maestro de las Sombras. Si no le ayudaba con la captura de Jhin, no le servía para nada. Debería haber acabado con él, pero...

Se sentía demasiado agotado, no sólo físicamente. Haber tenido ese encuentro con aquel hombre definitivamente no había sido bueno para su equilibrio, aunque se había mantenido firme a pesar de que él había jugado muy sucio. Por lo menos había salido de ahí casi ileso.

Un nuevo suspiro, esa vez más cansado que el anterior. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y su mirada se centró en la puerta que se alzaba delante de él. La idea de su cama cómoda y caliente fue incluso más tentadora cuando una ráfaga de aire frío se coló por el pasillo del viejo hostal, pero aun así se mantuvo firme en frente de la puerta.

Alzó la mano para llamar, lentamente pero con decisión. Aquella charla no se podía dejar para mañana e igualmente esa noche tampoco conseguiría dormir. No después de lo mal que le había salido todo aquella noche.

― _¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!_ ―el grito que vino de dentro de la habitación le sorprendió, y frunció un poco el ceño.

― _Has perdido._

 _―_   _¡No! ¡Eres un tramposo!_

 _―_   _Y tú una mala perdedora._

 _―_   _¡Así que no lo niegas, tramposo!_

 _―_   _Mala perdedora._

 _―_   _Tenía a tu rey en el punto de mira, ¡estaba a punto de ganar!_

 _―_   _Pero no lo has hecho._

 _―_   _¡Porque estoy segura de que has hecho trampa!_

Luego de eso, Shen escuchó un fuerte golpe. Y antes de que la discusión entre sus dos discípulos fuera a más (porque lo haría), llamó a la puerta. Un firme toque era la señal que tenían entre ellos, por eso después del golpe vino el silencio. Unos pasos apresurados hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió de repente.

―¿Shen? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Akali se asomó, mirando disimuladamente a ambos lados del pasillo antes de apartarse para dejarle pasar.

―Nos tenemos que ir ―dijo, nada más entró dentro.

Sus ojos se clavaron automáticamente en Kennen, quien ni siquiera había abierto la boca por la repentina noticia. Por las ropas informales que llevaban los dos, probablemente estarían a punto de irse a dormir.

Su mirada encontró rápidamente lo que había sonado tan fuerte antes: un tablero de Shogi que había acabado en el suelo probablemente porque Akali, al enfadarse, le había dado un golpe. Todas las fichas estaban desparramadas por el suelo, aunque ninguno de los tres parecía interesado en recogerlas.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Kennen, al reaccionar en cuanto Akali cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

―El trato con el Maestro de las Sombras ha salido mal. Tenemos que irnos a casa o podríamos estar en peligro en territorio neutral ―informó, dando pocos detalles.

―¿Y qué pasa con Khada Jhin? ―esa vez habló Akali, acercándose a él lentamente.

Los ojos de Shen se deslizaron por la habitación con cansancio hasta dar con una vela que también se había caído con el tablero al suelo. La recogió, examinando la cera ya derretida en la base mientras pensaba en la respuesta que le daría a su compañera. Porque realmente no sabía qué contestarle. Avanzó por la habitación (que era exactamente igual a la suya, pero con dos camas separadas y una pequeña mesa que ellos habían pedido) y dejó la vela encima de una de las mesitas de noche.

―Tendré que hacerlo solo ―dijo al fin, girándose lentamente para ver la reacción de sus dos amigos. Y fue justo como la imaginaba. En sus ojos vio indignación, frustración, desaprobación. Miedo. Pero no dijeron ni una palabra, ni una sola queja―. No puedo arrastraros a algo así ―continuó, para llenar el pesado silencio que cada vez se hacía más denso.

Pero de nuevo nada. Al ver aquellas miradas de reproche clavarse en él (porque sabían que daba igual cuánto insistiesen, no harían cambiar de opinión al Ojo), pareció como si de repente todo el cansancio acumulado le recordase que seguía ahí. Sus piernas parecieron flojear, así como él entero, aunque eso evidentemente no lo exteriorizó.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un inusual gesto de cansancio, sabiendo que su aspecto sería bastante deplorable, con sus profundas ojeras y su ceño ligerísimamente fruncido que tenía desde que había salido del antiguo Dojo del Kinkou. Se sentía expuesto sin su máscara, pero no había tenido tiempo de pasar por su habitación.

Ya había hablado de esto con ellos, pero si no conseguía convencerlos de verdad, le desobedecerían e irían a por Jhin. Y aquello no podía ser.

―Sé que no estáis de acuerdo… ―su voz de repente fue apenas un murmullo. Realmente no tenía ganas de discutir aquello―, pero es por vuestro bien. Khada Jhin es muy peligroso.

―Y aun así, vas a enfrentarte a él solo ―el tono de Akali fue más bien un gruñido. Shen apenas fijó una mirada cansada en ella, para luego desviarla a la vela que había colocado en la mesita. No se había dado cuenta de que ahora la cera caliente caía sobre la madera del mueble. Qué mala idea dejarla ahí.

―Tampoco creas que me hace ilusión hacerlo ―la frase salió de sus labios sin apenas pensarla, y supo al instante que había sido un error. Los ojos de sus dos compañeros se abrieron de golpe ante las sinceras palabras de su maestro. Fácilmente podrían decir que hacía años que no le veían con un aspecto tan horrible que hasta sus emociones salían a flote. El enfrentamiento con Zed de verdad había sido agotador.

―Shen… ―esa vez fue la voz siempre suave de Kennen la que pareció que intentaría hacerle entrar en razón.

―Os prohíbo buscar información acerca del demonio dorado ― dijo de repente, como recobrando la fortaleza. El tono firme no dejó espacio a ninguna queja―. Pero si por casualidad os enteráis de algo, podéis decírmelo ―añadió. Y eso fue suficiente para que los rostros de los dos jóvenes se iluminaran de golpe―. Repito, no _podéis_ buscar la información.

―Bien.

―Así será.

Las dos respuestas llegaron seguidas y sonaron sinceras, por lo que pareció que una parte de la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros se desvanecía. Si Akali y Kennen cumplían su palabra, estarían _casi_ a salvo del demonio dorado. Y eso realmente le relajaba más de lo que sería capaz de admitir.

―Entonces recoged todo. Nos vamos ahora mismo. Él ya debe estar buscándome ―dijo, mirando con añoranza las viejas camas que tenía delante. De verdad se sentía horriblemente cansado. Normalmente no dormía mucho, pero sentía que podría dormir dos días seguidos si se estirase en ese momento.

Los dos jóvenes ninjas saltaron al momento, revoloteando por la habitación para recoger todas sus cosas. Shen no necesitaba ir a la suya, igualmente no había dejado nada allí. No sería precavido dejar algún objeto personal suyo en una habitación de hostal barata. 

―Quiero que os hagáis cargo del entrenamiento de los discípulos ―dijo de repente. 

Los ojos de Akali fueron los primeros en alzarse, aunque Kennen no se movió, todavía guardando sus pocas pertenencias en una pequeña mochila de tela. La reacción extraña en realidad era la de Akali.

―¿Te irás? ―preguntó.

―Nos separaremos nada más salir del hostal. Iré a hacer mis labores, así que encargaos del Dojo ―contestó Shen, con un leve asentimiento.

―¿Tan pronto? Deberías descansar, estás-

―El Demonio Dorado no descansa, y los espíritus y monstruos del vacío tampoco ―el tono brusco del Ojo del Crepúsculo pareció zanjar la conversación, y Akali simplemente asintió una vez―. Si pasa cualquier cosa, contactad con algún ninja de rango superior de la Orden.

Eso tenía un significado claro: "No se me ha de molestar". No era ningún secreto que a veces Shen se perdía durante semanas, quizás meses, por Runaterra. Cuando él hacía eso, de repente todos los problemas espirituales se iban zanjando rápidamente a lo largo del mundo. Quizás era una forma que tenía para evadirse de la realidad cuando sentía que se ahogaba. Akali no lo sabía, y tampoco le preguntaría.

―Así será. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**[ACTUALIZADO]**

 

 

 

―¡¿Me estás diciendo que le habéis perdido el rastro?! ―el furioso grito del maestro de las sombras hizo temblar a los pobres desgraciados a los que les había tocado darle la mala noticia―. ¡¿A un hombre estúpido y a dos intentos de ninja?! ―Los dos discípulos se encogieron por el miedo cuando sacó las cuchillas en un gesto furioso.

―Salieron del islote por separado... ―musitó uno, con la mirada clavada en sus propios pies. Ni loco se atrevería a alzar la cabeza.

―¿Los críos fueron hacia la isla central de Jonia? ―preguntó, esa vez con un tono más calmado. La nueva información le interesaba.

―Sí. Creemos que la nueva base del Kinkou se esconde en el sur de Jonia, en Navori probablemente ―asintió el otro compañero, con voz temblorosa―.Perdimos el rastro del Ojo en seguida, no vimos a dónde fue...

Después de casi aniquilar la Orden y robar su sede hacía quince años, había perdido la pista completamente a los supervivientes del Kinkou. Pensaba que se seguirían escondiendo como ratas en el islote que había al norte de Jonia, pero no se imaginaba que se acercarían tanto al Placidium. Quizás ahí de alguna forma se sentirían más a salvo, aunque ahora que tenía una idea de dónde se encontraban… se encargaría de acabar con cada uno de ellos, dejando al Ojo del Crepúsculo para el final. No iba a matarlo hasta que el resto ya fuese historia.

Una cruel sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras fijaba su sangrienta mirada en sus dos discípulos.

―Espero que la información sea buena… ―murmuró, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos―, por el bien de vuestros compañeros, claro está.

Y con un rápido gesto, les cortó la cabeza. La sangre salpicó todo el suelo cuando los cuerpos cayeron con un golpe sordo, aunque Zed ni tan siquiera se inmutó, sacudiendo las cuchillas. Los fracasados no tenían cabida en su Orden, y ellos habían fallado en su misión de encontrar la ubicación _exacta_ del Kinkou.

―Si sigues matando así a tus discípulos, nadie querrá unirse a nosotros ―la voz burlona de Kayn le hizo alzar la cabeza hacia la puerta, donde él se recargaba con una imperceptible mueca de asco al mirar los cadáveres en el suelo. El ceño de Zed se frunció en un gesto irritado, aunque no se vio por la máscara que llevaba.

―Los inútiles no valen nada ―gruñó, guardando de nuevo sus cuchillas―. Que alguien venga a limpiar esto y que me traigan algo de cenar al patio ―ordenó, señalando el suelo manchado con un leve gesto de su cabeza. No le apetecía demasiado comer con el pestilente aroma de la sangre inundando sus fosas nasales. Podía haberles matado en otro sitio que no fuese su habitación, pero no se había podido contener. Odiaba a los inútiles.

―Como ordenes, maestro ―contestó el chico, inclinándose con una teatral reverencia que hizo bufar a Zed con molestia.

―Ven también, tengo que hablar contigo ―Kayn apenas asintió, fundiéndose con las sombras para cumplir rápidamente el mandato del hombre.

Cuando se fue, Zed apretó la mandíbula en un intento por contener la furia. ¿Cómo se había escapado aquel imbécil? Preparó todo para rastrar su huida. Sabía que vendría arrastrándose hacia él para pedir ayuda, lo tenía todo planeado. Y al final consiguió escapar. Malditos inútiles.

Se quitó la máscara para masajearse el entrecejo, sintiendo toda la tensión acumularse ahí a cada segundo que su ceño se fruncía más. Y es que cuando pensaba en cómo se le acababa de escapar de entre las garras, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Soltó un gruñido frustrado, lanzando la máscara metálica contra la pared con rabia. Era lo único que tenía a mano y necesitaba descargar su ira con algo más.

―¡No era tan difícil de hacer, joder! ―gritó al aire.

Se recargó en la pared y soltó un profundo suspiro, intentando calmarse. No pasaba nada, aún podía intentar darle caza. Seguía teniendo la carta del demonio dorado bajo la manga. Sabía que Shen iría tras Khada Jhin, así que podía tenderle una trampa en cualquier momento. Y si de paso asesinaba al demonio también, entonces serían dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sí, aquello pintaba muchísimo mejor. Podía hacerlo, estaba seguro. Aunque aún se estremeciese por las noches cuando sus pesadillas le recordaban las obras del demonio, le asesinaría. Cuando le tuviese en frente, no dudaría. Al igual que no dudó en un pasado, cuando Kusho tuvo la osadía de detenerle.

El suave golpeteo en su puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos y soltó otro fuerte suspiro. Su mirada se deslizó hasta la pared donde había lanzado su máscara. La pieza de metal estaba destrozada y hasta había quebrado algunos tablones de la pared.

―Pasa.

―Maestro ―uno de sus discípulos abrió la puerta, agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

―Cuando acabes de limpiar esto, arregla también la pared ―comentó, sin tan siquiera dirigirle una sola mirada al chico.

Salió de la habitación sin molestarse en darle ninguna orden más. Caminó con paso lento hacia el patio, con la mirada fija en el largo pasillo que se extendía delante suyo, oscuro como una horrible cueva. Probablemente la mayoría de los miembros de su Orden ya estarían durmiendo (si es que su ataque de rabia no los había despertado), por lo que el Dojo al completo se encontraba en silencio.

Contrario a lo que pudiese parecer, le gustaba mucho el silencio. Y si ese silencio venía acompañado por una aplastante oscuridad, entonces no se sentiría más cómodo en ningún lado.

Aunque esa extraña paz se vio rota en el mismo momento en el que cruzó el pasillo y llegó al patio. La enorme Luna brillaba con fuerza e iluminaba completamente toda la estancia, y los grillos cantaban lo suficientemente alto como para que el silencio desapareciese.

Su ceño se frunció en un gesto irritado, paseando la mirada por el sencillo patio. No había gran cosa, tampoco se usaba ya para entrenar. Era pequeño para la cantidad de discípulos que ya tenía, así que entrenaban en las afueras, cerca del riachuelo que corría detrás del Dojo. Eso sí, tenía que estar bien cuidado.

Su mirada se deslizó por la hierba perfectamente cortada que cubría todo el espacio, hasta llegar al diminuto estanque que había a la derecha. No tenía peces, básicamente porque por alguna razón siempre se morían. Al lado del estanque, le habían preparado una pequeña mesa. Se dirigió hasta allí, alzando la mirada para observar la radiante Luna llena. Como esa zona no tenía techo, se veía perfectamente.

―Maestro Zed ―la voz de Kayn llamó su atención, fijando ahora sus ojos en él. El chico apenas agachó la cabeza a modo de saludo, y le señaló la silla para que se sentase.

―Espero que no sea una cena muy pesada ―dijo en apenas un gruñido, sentándose donde le indicaba. Los labios de Kayn se estiraron en una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Pedí que hicieran udon y un poco de tenpura. Y si quieres…

―Sake, sí ―terminó Zed. Siempre le ofrecía lo mismo y siempre le decía que sí, ¿por qué seguía preguntando?― ¿No te han traído una silla para sentarte? ―comentó, viendo que sólo había una.

―No pensé que-

―Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo ―le interrumpió bruscamente―. Come también.

―Sí, maestro.

Kayn desapareció al instante, volviendo al cabo de apenas un par de minutos, tan deprisa como se había ido. Sabía que a Zed no le gustaba esperar, lo sabía de antemano. Puso la silla enfrente de su maestro y se sentó expectante, clavando los ojos en él, con la espalda completamente recta por la tensión. Por suerte, no tardarían nada en traer la cena (había tardado un poco más porque se había pasado por la cocina).

El silencio que se instauró entre ellos incomodó un poco a Kayn y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo. Zed siempre tenía que tener la primera y la última palabra, una manía que él no había comenzado a respetar hasta que los castigos que le imponía por no hacerlo se habían vuelto demasiado duros. Kayn tenía la boca muy grande, y su maestro y él lo sabían de sobras. Podría ser el alumno estrella, pero siempre sería un malhablado, un maleducado, y un _noxiano_.

Apenas pudo contener un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a un par de compañeros suyos entrar en el patio, colocando todos los platos encima de la pequeña mesa y retirándose rápidamente de ahí, apenas inclinando la cabeza hacia el maestro. Rápido y preciso, como le gustaba a Zed. Aun así, la mueca irritada del hombre no se borró en ningún momento. Kayn sabía que estaba de muy mal humor, y por eso intentó ser cuidadoso. Si ya le molestaba lo maleducado que era estando de buen humor, ahora no dudaría en que se llevaría un buen corte de sus cuchillas como no tuviese cuidado.

Cogió los palillos y removió los fideos en el bol, mirando con disimulo el rostro serio de Zed. Él le ignoraba olímpicamente, con los ojos clavados en su plato, mientras comenzaba a comer con lentitud.

―Come.

La orden fue clara y Kayn se peleó unos segundos con los fideos que se resbalaban de sus palillos. Diez años viviendo en Jonia y aún le costaba comer con esas cosas (aunque todos sabían que siempre que no comía con Zed, usaba cuchillo y tenedor).

―Voy a quemar todos los cubiertos para que aprendas de una maldita vez a comer con palillos. Hasta un niño de dos años lo hace mejor que tú ―gruñó Zed sin alzar la mirada, viendo de reojo cómo la mitad de los fideos se le escapaban todo el rato.

―¿A quién coño se le ocurrió la idea de comer fideos con unos palos? Esto es una mierda ―bufó Kayn. Una de las cuchillas de Zed se clavó con fuerza en la mesa, casi partiéndola por la mitad.

―Cuida tu boca delante de mí ―siseó, mirando por primera vez a su alumno a los ojos. Kayn no apartó la mirada, sino que se la sostuvo. Y no porque le estuviese desafiando, sino porque apartarla sería como evidenciar debilidad. Y Zed odiaba a los débiles.

― Lo siento, maestro.

Zed sorbió los fideos con lentitud, afilando su mirada sobre el chico delante de él a cada segundo que pasaba. Apenas podía disfrutar del delicioso caldo de pescado, porque seguía de demasiado mal humor. Era su comida favorita y le sabía a rayos por el disgusto.

―Kayn, vas a tener que hacer una misión por mí ―comentó, apartando el bol de udon suavemente hacia un lado para coger el segundo plato. Se había dejado la mitad del caldo y eso era muy extraño en él. Realmente algo le preocupaba.

―Lo que digas.

―¿Sabes quién es el demonio dorado? ―preguntó. Kayn se dio cuenta de que había apartado la mirada nada más pronunciar ese extraño nombre. La mueca de mal humor se había visto transformada en un segundo por otra que no sabría describir exactamente. Nunca le había visto poner esa cara. Su mandíbula se apretaba en un gesto tenso y sus ojos se clavaban en la tenpura, jugueteando distraídamente con la comida. Estaba _nervioso_. Y eso le sorprendió.

―Por el nombre, no parece amigable ―supo que la broma sobraba en cuanto los ojos de Zed parecieron perforarle con la mirada.

―Apareció por primera vez hace diecinueve años. Por ese entonces, servía a la Orden Kinkou ―hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado, como si rechazara aquellos recuerdos. Kayn no se perdió ni un solo detalle de los gestos que hacía. Jamás le había visto mostrarse tan humano, casi hasta parecía un hombre normal―. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero aun así, el anterior Ojo del Crepúsculo nos arrastró en su búsqueda ―el rencor tiñó cada una de sus palabras y Kayn no pudo evitar estremecerse ante tanto odio.

Zed siempre había sido un tipo reservado y jamás había contado nada de su vida. Sabía que había pertenecido a la Orden que ahora buscaba aniquilar y que había asesinado al antiguo Ojo, pero pocos conocían la razón. Y él no estaba entre ellos. Por eso no pudo evitar poner su máxima atención. Su maestro le estaba contando algo de mucha importancia. No sabía por qué, pero no lo cuestionaría.

―¿Os arrastró? ―repitió Kayn, viendo que él no continuaba. Por alguna razón su mirada se había quedado clavada en la tenpura. Aún no había probado bocado de ese plato.

―A Shen y a mí. Él y yo éramos… ―soltó un cansado suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente, como si de repente le doliese mucho la cabeza―, era mi mejor amigo. En ese entonces, le habría confiado mi propia vida sin dudarlo ni un instante. Habría hecho _cualquier_ cosa por él ―sus ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo en cuanto habló de aquella época. Casi como si muy en el fondo, desease _volver_ a ella. Aunque eso era imposible, ¿no? Odiaba a aquel hombre, por eso deseaba destrozarlo―. El Consejo de Ancianos pidió ayuda al Ojo del Crepúsculo en cuanto los asesinatos del demonio dorado comenzaron a ser más descarados. Ellos no podían atraparlo y estaba comenzando a aterrorizar Jonia, así que él debía encargarse del asunto.

―Lo consiguió ―no era una pregunta. Tal hazaña aún seguía siendo cantada en algunos bares de Jonia. El cómo el gran protector del equilibrio devolvió la ansiada paz a su ciudad-estado.

―Sí, ¿pero a qué precio? ―la mirada de Zed se alzó de su plato con lentitud, sus ahora cansados ojos encontrando los suyos. La garganta de Kayn se encogió por alguna razón. No le gustaba ver aquella mirada en su maestro―. Cuando comenzamos, yo apenas era un crío. Sólo dieciséis años. Shen era un poco más mayor que yo, menos de dos años. Aun así, él era más infantil que yo ―el ceño de Kayn se frunció al oír aquello. No podía imaginarse al Ojo del Crepúsculo de otra forma que la que conocía―. La primera obra que vimos de Jhin, fue la peor. La recuerdo a la perfección ―la mueca de disgusto volvió a transformarse en aquel gesto tenso, y Zed por fin soltó los palillos, dejándolos suavemente al lado del plato de tenpura intacto. Sólo de recordar aquella obra, el estómago se le encogía―. Había sangre por todos lados, los restos menudos de un niño desperdigados por toda la habitación. El olor era asqueroso. En su momento no comprendí que Jhin quería transmitir algo con aquel asesinato, simplemente me pareció una escena grotesca. Aún no había perfeccionado su "arte", así que el resultado fue... horrible.

―¿Quería transmitir algo? ―repitió Kayn, sin llegar a comprenderlo.

―El demonio dorado mataba para esparcir su arte, para liberar a la gente de sí misma. Mataba para hacerlos "hermosos", para que ya no tuviesen que seguir sufriendo.

―Suena…

―Desde fuera puede parecer un liberador, sí, pero era simplemente un hombre desquiciado que buscaba sentirse el centro del mundo. Un egocéntrico.

―¿Y por qué me cuentas esto, maestro?

―Déjame seguir ―dijo. Su alumno simplemente se encogió de hombros, removiendo el bol ya frío de Udon. Él mismo no probaría su tenpura, aunque un trago de sake no le iría mal. Se llenó el vaso de cerámica hasta arriba, bebiéndolo de un solo sorbo―. Sus obras eran tétricas. Crueles. Pero aun así, el Ojo del Crepúsculo nos dijo a Shen y a mí que debíamos seguir. Por el _bien_ de Jonia ―escupió las palabras con rabia. Había querido a ese hombre como a un padre, pero ahora sólo podía sentir odio por él―. Yo aún era débil. Sería el mejor del Dojo, pero era sólo un niño.

―Tú…

―Enloquecí ―Kayn tragó saliva ante la fría mirada de su maestro. Porque muy en el fondo, podía ver perfectamente la sombra del dolor y el miedo en sus ojos, todas aquellas emociones que aún seguía sintiendo, como si aquello le hubiese pasado recientemente. Tenía una mirada tan humana que hasta le aturdió―. En un segundo, me encontré solo. Shen me abandonó a mi suerte, porque había comenzado con su entrenamiento para ser el Ojo. No podía sentir emociones, ni siquiera compasión hacia el que había sido como su hermano.

―¿Él hizo eso? ―por alguna razón, eso sí que sonaba como algo que haría el Ojo del Crepúsculo que conocía.

―Sí ―el silencio sobrevino a su contestación.

El resto de la historia ya la sabía todo el mundo. La captura del demonio dorado que conllevó la muerte del Ojo del Crepúsculo a manos de su discípulo. Con eso, Kayn ya se imaginaba la razón. Zed quería que Jhin muriese, y como el Ojo y su hijo se interpusieron, él simplemente pasó por encima de ellos. Aunque uno de ellos se le escapó, y por eso buscaba venganza. No descansaría en paz hasta que él sufriese lo mismo.

―¿Y… qué necesitas que haga por ti? ―preguntó, con apenas un hilo de voz. El silencio comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y la mirada perdida de su maestro había comenzado a hacerle sentir incómodo. Parecía como si él estuviese rememorando toda aquella época, o al menos eso es lo que podía ver en sus ojos. Se sentía extraño conociendo una faceta así de él, tan _vulnerable_.

―El demonio dorado está libre.

A pesar de no haber vivido esos horrores, algo pareció oprimir la garganta de Kayn al instante. Su labio inferior tembló, y sus dedos apretaron suavemente los palillos que aún no había usado. No estaba asustado por ese hombre al que no conocía, estaba asustado de que su maestro pudiese _romperse_ de nuevo. 

―¿El Ojo vino para eso?

―Hm ―asintió Zed, repasando distraídamente el filo del vaso vacío que tenía delante con sus dedos enguantados.

―¿Necesitas...? ―iba a decir algo tonto como "mi ayuda", pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire. Por suerte Zed no le estaba prestando nada de atención.

―Quiero que hagas algo por mí ―dijo él, deslizando suavemente su mirada hasta el rostro de Kayn―. Nadie sabe qué hará un tipo impredecible como Khada Jhin, pero tengo claro que irá a por mí o a por el Ojo.

―¿Venganza? 

Zed volvió a asentir, reprimiendo un cansado suspiro. Khada Jhin podría haberse quedado pudriéndose en esa maldita celda que nadie le habría echado de menos. Cogió la botella de sake, apartando con desgana el vaso de cerámica, y le dio un largo trago. Su garganta quemó, pero no se sentía mal.

―No puedo permitir que Khada Jhin me robe mi venganza contra el Ojo, ni que el Ojo me robe mi venganza contra Khada Jhin. No pueden matarse entre ellos, ¿entiendes? ―Kayn asintió con lentitud, comprendiendo qué era lo que le pediría su maestro―. No sabemos a por cuál de los dos irá, pero debo asegurarme de eso. Tienes que ir a Navori e intentar encontrar algún rastro del demonio dorado. Hazlo como quieras, pero que no te descubra.

―¿Por qué no puede descubrirme? ―tragó saliva cuando vio que su maestro se tensaba de golpe, sus dedos crispándose sobre la botella de sake.

―Si el demonio dorado se entera de que lo sigues, te transformará en una de sus obras ―Kayn nunca había visto ninguna de sus obras y no sabía cómo tomarse aquello, aunque la sombra de temor en los ojos de su maestro le hizo temer lo peor. Aunque ahora no podía sentir más que curiosidad por ver una. Si había hecho que unos tipos como el Ojo del Crepúsculo y su maestro se encogieran del terror, entonces tenían que ser muy buenas. Pareció que Zed dudaba durante un solo segundo, aunque en seguida clavó sus ojos en él―. Así que ten mucho cuidado, ¿quieres? 

―¿Y si... encuentro al Ojo? ―la pregunta hizo que los labios de su maestro se estirasen en una tétrica sonrisa. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, acercándose a él. La punta de sus dedos enguantados acariciaron la barbilla del chico, haciendo que alzase un poco la cabeza.

―Si lo encuentras... ―de repente, una pequeña sonrisa estiró los labios del Maestro de las Sombras―, usa de señuelo a Rhaast para abrumarlo con la energía del darkin, y rómpele las piernas cuando esté distraído. Lo quiero vivo ―murmuró. Aquella sonrisa fue tan contagiosa que Kayn no pudo evitar sonreír también y se reclinó un poco sobre la mesa, emocionado ante la idea de la aplastante victoria de su Orden―. Pero si no funciona, no le enfrentes ―ordenó. La sonrisa de Kayn se borró de golpe y Zed se apartó―. Es mucho más poderoso que tú, y te matará. No lo dudes ni un segundo.

―Sí, maestro ―respondió Kayn a regañadientes. Había deseado ponerse a prueba contra aquel hombre desde que con su sola presencia le había intimidado en su propio Dojo, pero una orden era una orden, y no iba a desobedecerla, por muy cabezota que pudiese ser a veces. Y menos con un tema tan serio como aquel―. Entonces seguirle la pista al demonio sin que me descubra, ¿no? 

Zed asintió, dando otro largo trago a su botella de sake. Enviar a su posible sucesor a una misión tan peligrosa era una jugada arriesgada, pero el asunto del demonio dorado lo requería. No sabía dónde estaba Shen, ni mucho menos dónde estaba Khada Jhin, así que debía intentar tenerlos controlados a los dos. De momento, Jhin era prioridad, al menos hasta que tenga su cabeza colgada en la pared de su habitación.

No le gustaba exponer a Kayn de aquella forma, pero era el hombre que más posibilidades de sobrevivir tenía entre el resto de discípulos. Por algo era el mejor.

―Pues eso era todo, puedes irte.

Kayn se levantó casi de un salto, agachando la cabeza con ligereza a modo de despedida. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del patio, aunque sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe cuando ya estaba casi en el pasillo, y se giró. Una enorme sonrisa inundó su cara cuando los ojos de Zed estuvieron sobre él de nuevo.

―Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, maestro. No te defraudaré ―dijo, antes de fundirse con las sombras.

Zed también sonrió, bebiendo un poco más de sake, mientras su mirada vagaba hasta la redonda Luna en lo alto del cielo oscuro.

―Eso espero, Kayn… ―murmuró para sí mismo―. Eso espero.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días (o tardes/noches, lo que sea), en este capítulo he metido bastante información acerca de la geografía de Jonia y me gustaría explicarlo un poco por si no se ha entendido. 
> 
> Jonia consta de tres islas: una muy pequeña al norte (es donde estaba la antigua Orden del Kinkou/nueva Orden de las sombras), la isla central (que es la más grande, donde se encuentran básicamente todas las ciudades y la nueva sede del Kinkou) y otra isla muy al sur llamada Galrin (esta no tiene mucha relevancia así que vamos a ignorarla). 
> 
> El Placidium es digamos la capital de Jonia, donde residen el consejo de ancianos (los gobernantes de la ciudad-estado), etc. 
> 
> No hay ningún mapa canónico que plasme toda esta información (exceptuando cómo son las islas y dónde están situadas), así que la ubicación de la nueva Orden del Kinkou, el templo de Pallas, el Placidium, la prisión de Tuula, etc, son todo meras suposiciones que hemos sacado a partir de la información que nos ha dado Riot Games. Aunque sabemos que están ubicadas por la isla más grande (o la central).
> 
> Si hay algo que no ha quedado claro y realmente os interesa, podéis buscar la información en https://leagueoflegends.fandom.com/es/wiki/Jonia. 
> 
> Gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

[ **ACTUALIZADO]**

 

―Tenéis que soltar el puño así ―su brazo se estiró con suavidad hacia delante, su pierna izquierda siguiendo el movimiento con mucha lentitud―. Mantenéis el equilibrio diez segundos y luego bajáis la rodilla muy lentamente, abriendo los brazos ―flexionó la pierna hacia arriba, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados. Carraspeó sutilmente cuando casi se echa a reír al ver que un alumno caía de boca al suelo al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza―. Ahora movéis todo el cuerpo hacia la izquierda, como si estuvieseis intentando empujar algo muy pesado ―sus brazos se estiraron y cerró los ojos para relajarse de nuevo―. Una de vuestras rodillas tiene casi que tocar el suelo y la otra pierna debe aguantar todo vuestro peso ―de nuevo el ruido de otro discípulo tropezándose, seguido de unas risas de fondo. Su concentración se vio rota cuando una carcajada sonó más fuerte que el resto y abrió los ojos―. Bien, ya basta por ahora.

Los apenas doce alumnos se incorporaron e inclinaron su cabeza hacia ella, quedándose en su sitio al ver que su "maestra" provisional no se movía. Simplemente soltó un fuerte suspiro, cruzándose de brazos.

―Shen va a quedar muy decepcionado cuando vea que no habéis avanzado en nada... ―murmuró, negando con la cabeza. Sonrió interiormente con malicia cuando vio las caras tristes de aquellos chiquillos―. A no ser que sigáis entrenando duro. ¡Vamos, por parejas, comenzad a luchar!

Aquella vez los alumnos se movieron más rápido que las anteriores veces que les había mandado entrenar de repente y ella sonrió satisfecha, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre la suave hierba, sin apartar la mirada del entrenamiento.

―No van tan mal ―apenas alzó la cabeza cuando vio a Kennen sentarse a su lado. Le sonrió cuando él le ofreció un vaso de agua. Ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía la garganta reseca. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho en cuanto el agua fresca pareció refrescarla a ella entera.

―Sólo pretendía motivarles ―comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―No creo que Shen esté decepcionado cuando vuelva ―no podía verle la mitad inferior de la cara por la máscara morada que llevaba, pero sabía que él le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa―, es más, seguro que te felicitará por tu gran trabajo, Akali.

―Más le vale ―bufó la ninja, dejando suavemente el vaso vacío a un lado, sobre la hierba.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, sólo siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún jadeo más fuerte de lo normal o un gruñido de dolor de los discípulos que seguían entrenando a su aire.

Akali los observaba sin verlos realmente, mirando casi hipnotizada la forma en la que los músculos de los brazos se tensaban al lanzar un golpe, o cómo los pies parecían bailar sobre la hierba al retroceder para esquivar un golpe. La forma en la que el suave viento parecía jugar con sus cabellos y también con las ramas, haciéndolas balancearse con tranquilidad. Las sonrisas desafiantes de algunos, los ceños fruncidos de otros, los cuerpos tensos por la concentración de todos.

―Se acerca la estación de las lluvias ―comentó, mirando cómo en el horizonte, un cúmulo de nubes se arrastraba con lentitud hacia ellos.

―Bajarán las temperaturas, así que quizás nieva también ―asintió Kennen.

De nuevo silencio, aunque esa vez fue un poco incómodo, porque parecía que los dos querían hablar de algo y no sabían cómo sacarlo. Akali siguió con la mirada las oscuras nubes danzando en el cielo y apartó un solo segundo la vista de ellas para observar a Kennen. Él no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, como si pretendiera que hiciera _algo_.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, cogiendo el vaso antes de levantarse de un salto. Todo su buen humor se había ido por el caño en un segundo.

―Podéis ir al bosque a entrenar ―dijo con voz fuerte, echándole un último vistazo para ver si los discípulos la habían escuchado.

―¡Sí! ―contestaron ellos, casi al unísono.

Le hizo un ligero gesto a Kennen con la cabeza para que la siguiera y se dirigió hacia el interior del Dojo. Sus pies descalzos se deslizaron con sigilo por los tablones de madera, sabiéndose de memoria las zonas exactas donde el suelo crujiría si se pisaba mal. Hacer ruido en aquel Dojo sería igual que fallar como ninja. Era una especie de prueba que se auto imponían todos allí.

Pasó un momento por la desierta cocina para dejar el vaso y se recolocó la fina chaqueta negra que no conseguía protegerla del todo del frío invernal. Aunque no podía importarle menos.

Caminó con paso firme por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera oscura que se alzaba imponente delante de ellos. La abrió sin pensárselo demasiado, cerrándola de nuevo cuando Kennen entró. El brillante Sol que entraba por el ventanal iluminaba toda la estancia, así que no hizo falta prender ninguna luz. 

―¿La habitación de Shen? ―Akali se giró cuando la voz de Kennen resonó detrás de ella. El vacío cuarto la saludó y ella soltó de nuevo otro suspiro.

―Suponía que querrías un lugar privado para hablar ―contestó, sabiendo de antemano lo que él le diría.

Cuando Shen desaparecía, ellos a menudo eran los encargados de controlar el funcionamiento del Dojo. A Kennen no solía importarle hacerse cargo, pero Akali lo detestaba. Y no porque no le gustasen los niños o algo así, sino porque _odiaba_ las responsabilidades. Saber que todos esos críos dependían de ella, que era la encargada de proteger sus vidas, la responsable de asegurarse que todo el equilibrio de su pequeño hogar estaba encima de sus hombros, la agobiaba demasiado. Si Kennen no hubiese estado allí también, habría huido hace mucho tiempo. 

Aplanó y sacudió el polvo de la gruesa manta que cubría las sábanas blancas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, lanzándole una larga mirada a su compañero, quien no se había movido de al lado de la puerta.

―¿Deberíamos intentar buscarlo? ―dijo él al fin. La puntera de su zapato golpeó el suelo de forma inconsciente. Akali sabía que era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba muy nervioso. Probablemente el chico ni siquiera conocía su propio tic. No solía hacerlo demasiado, Kennen siempre había sido muy calmado cuando quería.

―Dijo que no lo molestáramos.

―Se fue hace un mes, ¿cuánto más necesita? 

Un suspiro más acabó saliendo de entre los labios de Akali. Se cruzó de brazos, su mirada perdiéndose ahora por el paisaje que se veía desde el ventanal. Mirar dentro de la habitación no tendría sentido. No había más que una cama grande y un armario con ropa de entrenamiento. Ningún objeto personal, ningún retoque íntimo. Shen había dejado su habitación exactamente igual a como se la dejaron cuando construyeron ese Dojo hacía quince años.

Como si sintiese que aquel no era su verdadero hogar.

―Sé lo mismo que tú, Kennen ―respondió con calma. Se sentía extraño que fuese ella quien tuviese que tranquilizarlo a él en vez de al revés, como solía ser. Quizás Akali había madurado un poco en aquel largo e interminable mes.

―¿Crees que…? ―la pregunta dejada al aire generó más tensión de la que debería y los dos se miraron, el ambiente volviéndose pesado a cada seguro que la mujer tardó en contestar.

―Te aseguro que no le ha pasado nada ―su labio inferior tembló ligeramente al mentir, y se lo mordió inconscientemente. 

Akali ya no podía seguir mintiendo ni a su amigo, ni a sí misma. ¿Cómo iba a tener idea de nada si nadie confiaba lo suficiente en ella? 

Shen se había ido hacía un mes, había eliminado todas las amenazas con las que se encontró, y ahora Akali podía sentir su suave energía fluyendo en el aire, tranquila, como si no estuviese haciendo nada. Si ya había acabado con su trabajo, ¿por qué no volvía? Era cierto que, con el demonio dorado suelto, habrían espíritus rencorosos y asustados apareciendo todo el rato, además de personas aterrorizadas a las que calmar.

Claro que era consciente de eso, pero el líder de una orden no podía permitirse el lujo de no  _estar_ en su orden. Nadie, ni siquiera los miembros más antiguos del Kinkou, estaban cualificados para sustituirlo. Nadie había tenido el entrenamiento especial del maestro Kusho, excepto _él_ _._ Y sabiendo eso, ¿qué podía ser más importante que ellos? ¿Que su orden? 

¿Quizás sí que le había pasado algo?

―¿Deberíamos avisar a algún rango superior? ―la voz de Kennen la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ella parpadeó confusa, sin entender la pregunta. 

―¿Para que lo busque? 

―Sí ―antes de que Akali pudiese reprocharle algo, en seguida añadió―: Con el demonio dorado y también Zed por ahí, no me siento cómodo sin saber nada...

―Puedes sentir su energía, ¿verdad? Está bien ―dijo, girando la cabeza levemente para mirar por la ventana. Las copas de los árboles ahora se mecían un poco más fuerte, y las nubes ya casi tapaban el Sol―. No podemos molestar a los pocos ninjas funcionales que nos quedan, ya lo sabes. Hecho de menos ir a misiones, pero... 

Kennen no respondió. Agachó la cabeza, jugando con la punta de su zapato distraídamente, hasta que soltó un cansado suspiro que ningún joven de veinte años debería poder hacer. El borde de la cama se hundió suavemente cuando se sentó en él, y sus pies apenas tocaron el suelo.

―¿Qué crees que le dijo Zed aquella noche? ―preguntó de repente. A pesar de que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo de madera, sintió a la perfección el cuerpo de su compañera tensarse como un arco. El silencio fue tan abrumador que escuchó a la perfección los latidos de su corazón acelerándose. 

―Estaba alterado ―comentó ella de forma casual, aunque prestando ahora total atención a la conversación―. Zed seguramente jugó sucio ―gruñó, su mandíbula apretándose de forma inconsciente. 

―¿Él...? ¿Crees que dijo algo sobre el maestro Kusho? 

―Apuesto a que esa rata quiso contarle detalladamente cómo lo mató ―el ceño de Akali se frunció y su boca se torció en una mueca que apenas plasmaba la verdadera rabia que estaba sintiendo. 

―Eso es cruel... ―las palabras flotaron en el aire sin tener ninguna contestación, aunque él prefirió seguir hablando para llenar el horrible silencio―. Éramos muy pequeños cuando todo eso sucedió ―continuó―, cuando el maestro Kusho…

―No recuerdo muy bien ese día ―comentó Akali, calmándose un poco. ¿Qué edad tendría? Apenas siete años, quizás. Su codo se apoyó en su pierna y recargó su barbilla en su mano, pensativa―. ¿Llovía?

―A cántaros ―respondió él al instante.

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia ella y Akali se mordió el labio inferior al comprender que realmente sí que lo recordaba, se acordaba de ese día a la perfección. Aunque había preferido olvidarlo.

Olvidar cómo los ninjas de las sombras asaltaron su Dojo, mataron a su padre e hirieron de gravedad a su madre. Cómo su madre tuvo que organizar la huida a pesar de estar herida porque el hijo legítimo de Kusho se había quedado en estado de shock al ver la cabeza de su padre a sus pies, lanzada por su mejor amigo, su _hermano_. Luego del shock vinieron las lágrimas, la furia y después la absoluta nada. Una fría nada que se alargaba hasta el presente.

―Parece que él no lo ha olvidado, aunque haya intentado hacernos creer que sí durante quince años ―comentó Akali. No era capaz de recordar nada más que no fuese aquel día exacto. Ni el resto de la huida, ni cómo se recompuso Shen, ni cómo llegaron a su hogar actual. Y tampoco quería hacerlo. A veces refugiarse en la ignorancia era la mejor salida, aunque fuese la que tomaban los _débiles_.

―Nos sigue viendo como unos niños a los que proteger ―no había rabia en las palabras de Kennen, parecía que simplemente se había desinflado como un globo.

―Siempre ha sido así ―murmuró la ninja. Ella también estaba cansada de aquella situación y le había hecho replantearse muchas veces si el camino del equilibrio era el correcto. ¿Se suponía que el bien debía de doler tanto?

―No vamos a hacerle cambiar.

―Tampoco podríamos ―respondió, encogiéndose de hombros―. Lo único que podemos hacer por él es estar ahí si nos necesita.

―Si tiene problemas, no pedirá ayuda. No quiere poner a nadie más en peligro.

―Lo sé, y tampoco sé si le reconfortará saber que nos tiene, pero algo es algo ―no quería sonar pesimista, pero estaba cansada. Cansada de que no se la tuviese en cuenta, ni se la tratase como lo que era: una persona que _podía_ ayudar. Era jodidamente poderosa, nadie podía negárselo. Estaba harta de esconderse. 

― Es un poco cruel.

― Es la realidad, Kennen. Shen siempre ha intentado hacerlo todo solo, y no va a cambiar ahora. Nosotros no contamos.

Los hombros de la mujer parecieron hundirse ante su propia rotunda afirmación. Consideraba a aquel hombre un amigo, casi como un hermano mayor. Y ver que no parecía ser mutuo… simplemente dolía. Aunque siempre quedaba la esperanza de pensar que estaba equivocada.

―No significa que no nos quiera ―murmuró Kennen, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Akali al levantar la cabeza. Pareció que las deprimentes palabras de la mujer habían despertado algo en él, como si se negara a creer algo así―. Sabes que sólo intenta protegernos.

―¿Desde quién sabe dónde?

―¡Akali! ¡Kennen!

Unos gritos que vinieron desde el pasillo hicieron que la ninja se olvidase de lo que iba a decir. Ella y Kennen se miraron un segundo, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Los apresurados pasos resonaron por todo el suelo de madera hasta que vieron a un chico aparecer corriendo. Tenía la cara roja por la carrera y los ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que había conseguido retener.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―Akali le palmeó la espalda cuando él se derrumbó en el suelo, jadeando por la rápida carrera.

―Akane… ―murmuró, aunque la voz se le rompió antes de comenzar a decir nada. Levantó la cabeza cuando la mano cálida de Akali se posó sobre su hombro, en un intento por darle ánimos―. Akane se ha perdido en el bosque. ¡La hemos buscado por todos lados pero… pero no está!

―¿No está?

―¡No está por ningún lado! ―la ninja le dirigió una sutil mirada a Kennen, quien simplemente asintió al comprender lo que ella le insinuaba.

―Reúne a todos los alumnos y mételos dentro de ésta habitación. Yo iré a buscarla ―le dijo a su amigo.

―Ten cuidado ―fue lo único que él le contestó.

Salió corriendo del Dojo a paso apresurado, gritándoles a los alumnos que se encontró por el camino que fueran adentro. No tuvo tiempo de ser cuidadosa ni de actuar calmadamente para que no cundiese el pánico. Aquello requería una acción rápida.

Era imposible que esa niña se hubiese perdido en el bosque. Siempre practicaban allí, lo conocían tan bien como sus propias palmas de las manos.

Para cuando llegó al bosque, sus piernas habían comenzado a arderle por la repentina y rápida carrera. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a aquellas situaciones y sabía que aún podría aguantar unos minutos más a aquel ritmo. Debía moverse rápido entre los árboles.

Si la niña había desaparecido sin dejar rastro mientras estaban en el bosque y nadie había salido herido podrían haber dos opciones: o se había hecho daño de alguna forma y no podía pedir ayuda ni caminar, o _alguien_ la retenía con tal de atraerles hacia allí. Y por la extraña sensación de malestar que comenzaba a inundar su pecho, apostaría que era la segunda opción.

Estaba segura de que la trampa no era ni para Kennen ni para ella, sino para Shen, pero ahora era ella la encargada de defender su Dojo. Y no iba a quedarse atrás, ni mucho menos.

Paró en seco cuando la maraña de árboles acabó de forma abrupta y dio paso a un claro pequeñito. Entrecerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza para mirar el brillante Sol bañar el sitio con sus rayos. Los árboles eran altos y formaban un círculo casi perfecto a su alrededor, aunque no tuvo tiempo de admirar la obra de la naturaleza.

Caminó con lentitud por el claro, sus manos peligrosamente cerca de sus kama atadas con firmeza a sus caderas. Que el lugar estuviese en completo silencio fue lo que le dio mala espina. No se oía ni un solo animalillo, ni tan siquiera los pájaros cantar. Y eso era extraño, aún les quedaban un par de semanas antes de migrar por la estación de frío y lluvias.

Su mirada se movió rápida hacia su derecha cuando creyó oír un ruido que venía de allí. Como si se hubiese pisado una pequeña rama de un árbol. Sus dedos rozaron en un tanteo el mango de sus armas, mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia allí. A simple vista no parecía haber nada, pero su sexto sentido siempre había sido muy bueno, y el hecho de que todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaran no era buena señal.

La hierba le enfrió los pies. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía descalza, hasta que el soplo de aire fresco le revolvió el pelo e hizo que su chaqueta se descolocase, enfriando un poco más su cuerpo entero. Le dio igual que comenzase a resbalársele por un hombro, porque acababa de ver una sombra moverse entre los árboles.

―¿Akane? ―murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo pudiese escucharla si se encontraba cerca.

Frunció el ceño cuando le respondió un tenso silencio. Y de repente, lo sintió. Un horrible escalofrío que trepó por toda su columna vertebral y la estremeció entera. Se giró en redondo hacia la izquierda, justo para ver aquella sombra allí, escondida entre las sombras que ofrecían los frondosos árboles. Aunque con sólo ver el brillo rojizo que provenía de sus ojos, ya supo _quién_ era.

Sus manos por fin se aferraron a sus kama, su mente sopesando la posibilidad de que él hubiese encontrado su Dojo. De ser así, ¿no hubiese sido más fácil atacarles? Estaba segura de que aún no conocía la ubicación exacta. Pero estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Concretamente a veinte minutos corriendo de allí.

El aura horriblemente amenazante que desprendía el maestro de las sombras no consiguió atemorizarla. No sabía si ya sería rival para él, aunque no por eso se acobardaría. Lucharía con todo lo que tenía por proteger su hogar.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos interminables mirándose en silencio, él decidió dar un par de pasos al frente, dejando que los rayos solares lo bañaran al fin. Akali entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que sus afiladas garras estaban puestas en el cuello de Akane, mientras la obligaba a caminar delante de él, como si fuese un escudo humano. Aunque realmente no lo _necesitase_.

La chica temblaba como una hoja, sin llegar a comprender quién era aquel tipo y por qué estaba en esa situación. Apenas tendría catorce años, así que era normal que no reconociese al Maestro de las sombras. Sus ojos la observaban con una muda petición de ayuda muriendo en ellos. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco, pero estaba tan pálida que Akali pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

―¿A qué vienes? ―siseó la ninja, rompiendo por fin el tenso silencio. Los ojos de Zed no habían dejado de observarla ni un solo momento, como si con aquella mirada, pudiese simplemente matarla.

―A hablar contigo no ―la voz metálica del hombre le provocó un escalofrío. Definitivamente no había venido a jugar.

―Si lo buscas a él, no vendrá ―sus dedos se crisparon sobre el mango de sus kama cuando la mirada del hombre se afiló―, y menos para verte a ti.

―No creo que estés en posición de hablarme en ese tono ―gruñó, apretando sus cuchillas contra el cuello de la niña. Ante el asustado jadeo que dejó escapar, Akali se tensó aún más―. Si haces un movimiento en falso, la mataré.

―¿Has caído lo suficientemente bajo como para tomar de rehén a una cría?

―No he venido a hablar contigo ―repitió una vez más.

El pesado silencio inundó el claro y la ninja apretó la mandíbula con rabia cuando vio un hilillo de sangre deslizarse por el cuello de Akane.

―Shen no está ―dijo Akali al fin. Vio que los ojos de Zed se entrecerraban detrás de su máscara, como si estuviese intentando averiguar si mentía o no.

―¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

―Sabes que habría sido el primero en recibirte ―la afirmación hizo que los dedos del Maestro de las sombras se crispasen sobre el pequeño brazo de la chiquilla. Probablemente le dejaría marca.

―¿Dónde está? 

―No voy a decírtelo ―gruñó ella. Al ver que el hombre no le contestaba y la tensión se hacía incluso más pesada, habló de nuevo―. ¿A qué has venido?

La probabilidad de que pretendiese atacar el Dojo ahora que Shen no estaba era muy alta, aunque no era coherente que se comportara así si ese fuera su objetivo. Además, por lo que podía ver, venía solo. Y ni siquiera sabía que él no estaba allí.

Aunque no podía bajar la guardia. Ni mucho menos indicarle alegremente dónde estaba la ubicación exacta de su hogar.

Debía ser muy cuidadosa, aunque no fuese su especialidad.

―A hablar ―la respuesta no fue suficiente y la falta de contestación por parte de Akali lo evidenció―, sobre el demonio dorado ―completó.

―Lo echaste cuando vino a hablarte de eso ―sus puños se apretaron alrededor de sus armas, sus dientes casi chirriando por la rabia.

―Ahora es diferente.

No conocía a Zed ni la mitad de bien que Shen, pero por alguna razón, supo que no mentía. Quizás se debía a que sus ojos no eran tan agresivos como de costumbre, o a que aún no había saltado sobre ella para desgarrarle el cuello.

Fuese lo que fuese, había pasado algo en aquel mes que le perturbaba lo suficiente como para venir hasta allí y no precisamente a cumplir su venganza.

Aunque que se hubiese acercado tanto a su Dojo definitivamente era un peligro. Deberían buscar otro sitio en cuanto él se alejase lo suficiente. Era una pena, había acabado cogiéndole cariño a aquel lugar.

―¿En qué es diferente exactamente? ―espetó. Parecía que no mentía, pero seguía sin fiarse ni un poco de él.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

La seca respuesta fue suficiente para que el silencio volviese a extenderse entre ellos. Akali se encorvó ligeramente de forma instintiva, como quien espera el momento justo para atacar. Sus ojos se centraron en Akane un solo momento. La niña seguía completamente inmóvil, aunque el ligero temblor en su labio inferior delataba que estaba aterrorizada.

Y cuando sintió que el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizaba como si fuese una premonición, saltó sobre Zed al mismo tiempo que Kennen aparecía como un rayo de entre los árboles.

Los ojos del Maestro de las sombras se afilaron sobre los suyos y le pareció que el tiempo se detenía durante un largo segundo cuando él negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese _decepcionado_. Supo que algo iba a ir muy mal, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba en pleno salto.

Cuando llegaron a él a la vez, sólo quedó una oscura sombra que le cortó el cuello a Akane con un brusco gesto. A partir de ahí, Akali no sabría decir muy bien qué sucedió. El ruido desagradable de la niña ahogándose con su propia sangre fue suficiente para desconcentrarles a los dos, y al segundo Kennen ya estaba en el suelo.

Akali esquivó justo a tiempo otro golpe, dedicándole sólo una mirada a su compañero para comprobar que estaba vivo. Casi suspira de alivio cuando comprobó que sólo le había noqueado, aunque Akane no había tenido la misma suerte. Los ojos llorosos de la niña no se apartaron de los suyos ni un solo momento, hasta que perdieron el brillo y el ruido cesó.

―Te lo advertí.

Zed pareció dejarle un solo segundo para que reaccionase, y al instante ya estaba sobre ella de nuevo. El ruido del metal contra el metal resonó por todo el claro. Akali esquivó, saltó y usó todo lo que sabía, aunque él parecía conocer todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Soltó un gruñido frustrado cuando resultó evidente que no conseguiría nada y se abalanzó sobre él, tirando uno de sus kamas a un lado para pillarle por sorpresa y darle un puñetazo. Aunque su puño quedó a centímetros del rostro contrario cuando Zed le agarró la muñeca con un ágil gesto.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, Akali recuperando la respiración y el Maestro de las sombras simplemente dirigiéndole una larga mirada.

―He entrenado con tu madre durante toda mi infancia ―murmuró él. Sus ojos templados no denotaban ninguna emoción ni de lejos parecida a la nostalgia. Sólo el odio y el rencor, como siempre―. Lo has aprendido todo de ella, así que no puedes ganarme. Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Con un movimiento rápido, su otra kama se deslizó veloz hacia el estómago de su enemigo. Aunque él simplemente detuvo la hoja por el filo, sin llegar a cortarse.

Otro bufido frustrado. Se zafó del agarre con un movimiento brusco y saltó hacia atrás, saliendo de su alcance. Aunque no se esperaba que una sombra apareciese detrás de ella y la empujase contra el suelo. Antes si quiera de que pudiese revolverse, las cuchillas se clavaron en la palma de su mano con fuerza, dejándole la mano inmovilizada contra el suelo.

Gruñó de dolor, aunque eso no sería suficiente para detenerla. Y parecía que Zed lo sabía, porque su rodilla fue a parar a su estómago y su pie le pisó con brusquedad su otra mano. Apenas pudo soltar un jadeo cuando apoyó todo su peso en ella, con tal de aplastarla contra el suelo.

Cuando aquellos ojos rojos la miraron con desprecio, pensó que ahí terminaba todo, que él simplemente acabaría con su vida. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y apretó los labios en un gesto entre frustrado y decepcionado consigo misma. 

―Dile a tu maestro que le espero ―la grave voz susurrada en su oído le hizo tragar saliva, aguantando el impulso de intentar revolverse para quitárselo de encima.

―¿Dónde?

―Siete lunas. Pallas.

Y acto seguido, simplemente se esfumó.

Akali soltó un jadeo sorprendido cuando dejó de sentir aquel sofocante peso sobre ella y parpadeó confusa cuando el claro vacío la saludó. Se incorporó un poco, apenas apretando la mandíbula cuando arrancó las garras enterradas en su palma.

Se levantó tambaleante y sus ojos encontraron a la niña a la que se suponía que debía proteger. Caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar a ella y allí sus rodillas parecieron fallar, derrumbándose de golpe.

Sintió el familiar ardor en sus ojos y ahogó un sollozo rabioso, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas, ignorando el punzante dolor en su palma. La sangre fluía lentamente de la profunda herida en el cuello y no pudo evitar pensar que había sido culpa suya. Si tan solo no se hubiese abalanzado sobre él…

No tardó en sentir la suave mano de Kennen sobre su hombro y se estremeció entera cuando él la abrazó.

―Debemos avisarle de esto.

Y Akali simplemente asintió.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**[ACTUALIZADO]**

 

 

 

El aire inundó lentamente sus pulmones, para después dejarlo escapar con tranquilidad, con armonía. Sentía su cuerpo totalmente relajado, como si estuviese estirado encima de una mullida nube. Dejó que su mente volase a donde le apeteciese, sin distinguir entre recuerdos malos o buenos. Realmente daba igual, no conseguirían perturbar su estado de tranquilidad.

Volvió a inspirar con profundidad.

El vello de su nuca se erizó suavemente cuando comenzó a ser consiente de las tenues energías de los pocos seres vivientes que aún quedaban por ahí (la guerra contra Noxus había dejado aquella zona completamente arrasada).

Casi podía ver a aquella pequeña ardilla trepar por un árbol calcinado que quizás no aguantaría su ligero peso sin quebrarse, a aquel pájaro que se había quedado atrás en la migración y revoloteaba perdido sin saber qué hacer. A aquellos pequeños seres que vivían su vida tranquilamente, sin molestar. 

Su espalda pareció destensarse y sus hombros se hundieron en un inusual gesto de relajación, sintiendo un extraño placer templado al inspirar el aire frío por la nariz. 

Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud, privando al resto del templo de su tenue luz, y sintió su propio corazón repiqueteando suavemente, latiendo contra sus oídos, como si le estuviese cantando una canción de cuna. 

Otra inspiración más y hasta su ceño se relajó. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien haciendo algo cotidiano en su vida como lo era meditar. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, se sentía tranquilo. Como si no estuviese a punto de encontrarse con su enemigo mortal.

De nuevo.

 

Se encontraba en el templo de Pallas, sentado en el último escalón de las escaleras que conducían a aquel pozo maldito de donde había salido un horrible darkin hacía algunos años. Si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Varus o algo así. Otro asunto que tenía pendiente por resolver, aunque como no había vuelto a escuchar de él, de momento no le corría prisa.

La extraña energía que desprendía el pozo no consiguió perturbar su meditación. Llevaba un par de horas allí, así que ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse a ella, como una silenciosa compañía.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero podía notar que comenzaba a anochecer. La temperatura bajaba vertiginosamente y no llevaba ropa adecuada para el frío, aunque no se movería de allí. El enorme templo con sus altísimos techos no le ayudarían a entrar en calor, pero eso no consiguió distraerle de su meditación.

Ni tan siquiera la inminente necesidad de frotarse los brazos para aplacar aunque fuese mínimamente el frío le hizo moverse ni un poco.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se encontraba allí, ¿por qué él no había venido? ¿Quizás había interpretado mal su señal? Soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones aún con más lentitud, casi imaginándose el vaho que se habría formado al hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que no se había equivocado, esperaría pacientemente.

Y nada más pensar aquello, una desagradable sensación trepó por su espalda, como una premonición. Sus ojos se abrieron con calma, sin dejar que aquello le perturbase. A primera vista el solitario templo estaba completamente vacío y oscuro, apenas iluminado por la extraña luz azul que irradiaba el pozo. Pero lo sentía. Él estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras. Su horrible energía lo delataba, no había forma de que la confundiese. Era la única que conseguía erizar el vello de todo su cuerpo.

―No pensé que vendrías ―la metálica voz inundó todo el lugar, rompiendo el silencio bruscamente. La figura del hombre se recortó contra la enorme entrada del templo con el Sol poniéndose a su espalda cuando se dejó ver, mientras caminaba hacia él.

―No ha sido muy inteligente por mi parte hacerlo, pero parece que la situación lo requería ―contestó, levantándose con tranquilidad, quedándose de pie en las escaleras. Vio perfectamente que los ojos rojos de Zed se clavaban en los suyos, sangrientos y agresivos como siempre. Aunque en ellos se escondía algo más. _Preocupación_.

El silencio se arrastró de forma incómoda entre ellos, y el Ojo del Crepúsculo bajó un par de escalones con lentitud. El sonido de sus botas maltratando el suelo fue lo único que se escuchó. No bajó la escalera entera, sino que se quedó a la mitad, con los ojos de su enemigo clavados en él todo el tiempo. 

―Estás aquí por el demonio dorado, ¿verdad? ―tanteó Shen. No podía ver la cara del Maestro de las Sombras por la máscara metálica que siempre llevaba, aunque con mirarle a los ojos ya le bastaba para comprender algo de lo que pasaba por su mente. El hombre no le contestó, pero él ya sabía que le estaba dando la razón a regañadientes―. Me echaste de tu casa la última vez cuando vine a hablarte de eso mismo. ¿A qué viene este cambio de idea? ―no se fiaba ni un solo pelo de él, pero sabía que Zed no podría engañarle cuando sus ojos reflejaban lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Pareció que el Maestro de las Sombras dudaba durante un momento, su mirada ahora fijándose en cualquier cosa que no fuesen los ojos brillantes de Shen. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, indeciso, aunque pareció que retrocedía para seguir estando en el Sol, donde las sombras que proyectaba su cuerpo se formaban con la luz.

En toda su vida, muy pocas veces lo había visto dudar de aquella forma. Tenía que ser algo muy grave para que Zed _retrocediese_.

―Uno de mis alumnos ha desaparecido ―dijo de repente, con su tono agresivo de siempre. Agresivo pero con aquella extraña preocupación que hacía años que no oía en su voz. Shen apenas pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por alguien que no fuese él mismo?

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ―Zed soltó un gruñido por lo bajo ante la gélida repuesta. Estuvo tentado de sacar sus cuchillas a relucir, pero se controló. No podía perder el norte en ese momento.

―Porque creo que su desaparición tiene relación con Khada Jhin ―fue pronunciar aquel odioso nombre y la mirada de Shen se afiló sobre la suya, aunque no reaccionó de ninguna otra forma más.

―Pensé que no querías cooperar conmigo.

No había rencor en sus palabras, sólo estaba siendo objetivo. Y eso a Zed le molestó más de lo que podría admitir. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer para que ese tipo mostrase algo más que unas palabras frías y una cara aburrida?

―¿Quién ha dicho que ahora sí quiera? ―gruñó, su cuerpo tensándose cuando él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

―Deja de dar rodeos y dime en qué me afecta a mí la situación de tu alumno.

El Maestro de las Sombras sabía perfectamente que Shen tenía mucha paciencia, pero lo que no soportaba era perder el tiempo. Jamás lo había soportado. Era algo que tenían en común.

―Su misión era recoger información sobre el demonio dorado ―dijo al fin.

―Entonces está muerto ―ante aquellas palabras, Zed se abalanzó sobre él en un segundo. El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal resonó por todo el templo, y soltó un bufido por lo bajo cuando los ojos fríos de Shen se clavaron en los suyos detrás de su espada. Era tan rápido y fuerte como siempre, en un enfrentamiento bruto no tenía todas las de ganar, a no ser que usara algún _truco_ ―. Es el noxiano del darkin, ¿verdad? ―como respuesta, las cuchillas de Zed empujaron un poco más contra su espada, y su mirada se afiló, la rabia nublando durante unos segundos su mente―. No pensé que te importase tanto.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia ―gruñó.

―Bien, no lo es ―contestó con tranquilidad.

Al ver que Shen no tenía pensado contraatacar, apartó las cuchillas con un brusco gesto, caminando un par de pasos hacia atrás para salir del alcance de aquel hombre. No debería haber perdido así la razón, pero que él dijese algo así… había hecho que la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza en un momento.

―Es irónico que tú vengas a... ―iba a decir "pedir ayuda", pero no sería del todo correcto, teniendo en cuenta que  _aún_ no lo había hecho (y conociéndole, no lo haría, no directamente al menos)― comentarme la situación difícil de tu alumno cuando tú mataste hace apenas una semana a una mía.

―Le advertí a esa cría estúpida que se estuviese quieta si no quería que la niña muriese ―ladró Zed, sin tan siquiera una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. La niña estaba muerta, no había sido su culpa. Fin.

―Fueron tus garras las que acabaron con su vida ―comentó. Zed tampoco podía ver nada fuera de lo común en la mirada de Shen. Ni dolor por la pérdida de esa chiquilla, ni rabia, ni odio. ¿Tan siquiera le importaba? 

―No pareces dolido ―tanteó. No quería salirse del tema del demonio dorado, pero la curiosidad siempre sería más fuerte que él.

―No puedo perder el tiempo en algo tan inútil como eso ―el Maestro de las Sombras se carcajeó con burla ante sus palabras. ¿No podía perder el tiempo con eso pero sí que podía desaparecer un mes? ¿Por qué había dejado su Orden a manos de dos críos? Había algo que no le estaba cuadrando.

―Eso ha sonado cruel hasta para ti.

Shen no respondió, simplemente le dirigió una larga mirada, enfundando su espada al ver que no parecía que él volviese a atacarle. 

―¿Por qué me has llamado? ―repitió, sin perder la paciencia.

No le había gustado en absoluto la forma tan poco...  _sofisticada_ que había usado Zed para atraerle hacia él (atacar a sus alumnos y matar a uno de ellos mientras él no estaba definitivamente no era sofisticado), pero no tenía derecho a reclamar nada. Él también había atacado a Kayn cuando se presentó en el Dojo de Zed, aunque desde luego nadie había salido herido de muerte. 

Además, no sólo había ocasionado heridas físicas. Pudo ver en los ojos de Akali cuando ella fue a buscarle que la duda comenzaba a arraigar en ella. La duda de si realmente aquel camino era el correcto, si algo que supuestamente era  _bueno_ debía segar vidas inocentes. Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de Akane, pero no había encontrado palabras para darle consuelo. Probablemente hubiese dado igual, ella no le habría escuchado.

También estaba el hecho de que le perturbaba un poco que Zed se hubiese acercado tanto a la ubicación de la Orden Kinkou. El traslado a un nuevo sitio provisional ya estaba hecho, aunque aún debía averiguar cómo demonios él había descubierto su  _casi_ posición exacta. Por si acaso, ahora debían ser el doble de cuidadosos. Tendría ninjas vigilando los alrededores, aunque no pudiese permitirse el lujo de usar los pocos que tenía para eso.

Aunque aquello, definitivamente, era un tema que no sacaría.

―Necesito encontrar a Jhin ―dijo Zed, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Shen.

―Ese niño debe de ser muy importante para ti si vienes a pedirme ayuda ―comentó, sin ninguna intención de provocarle. Aunque Zed no lo interpretó así, y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él de nuevo. Y que apretase sus puños con rabia lo evidenció.

―Ese niño es el estudiante más brillante de mi Orden, y no puedo tolerar que me lo roben así como así ―no supo por qué le estaba dando explicaciones, pero el hecho de que el Ojo insinuase que le importaba alguien más que sí mismo le enfureció. Kayn sólo era una herramienta para él, no le interesaba para nada más que como arma. Y si te quitan tu mejor arma, ¿qué menos que vayas a recuperarla?

―¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir y cortarle la cabeza a Jhin por robarte lo que es tuyo?

No hubo ninguna burla en sus palabras, ni tan siquiera ironía. Simplemente no acababa de comprender el plan de Zed, ni por qué le había llamado. ¿Realmente él pretendía pedirle ayuda para salvar a Kayn? Parecía improbable, conociendo lo orgulloso (y odiosamente terco) que era el Maestro de las Sombras. No se rebajaría a hacer un pacto así, y menos con su _enemigo_.

¿Quizás… era una trampa? Como la de la última vez, para descubrir dónde se encontraba la nueva sede del Kinkou. Aunque eso no tenía sentido. Si hubiese querido destruirla, estando tan cerca como lo estuvo, simplemente lo habría hecho. No le habría llamado para hablar.

Entonces... ¿qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza?

―No lo habría dicho mejor ―contestó, cruzándose de brazos, sus cuchillas escondiéndose de nuevo en sus guantes para no cometer una tontería. Las dos miradas chocaron como siempre, el odio y la fría indiferencia mezclándose entre sí. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

―Sabes que si Jhin ha capturado a ese chico, no lo encontrarás con vida ―comentó. La mandíbula de Zed volvió a tensarse. Aquella era una probabilidad demasiado grande como para ser ignorada, pero él había preferido no pensar en ella. Kayn volvería a casa por su propio pie.

―Es más fuerte de lo que crees ―espetó. Era cierto, pero Zed simplemente prefería mentirse a sí mismo. Kayn podría ser poderoso, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra la astucia de aquel demonio. Si realmente le había descubierto cuando le espiaba…

―Seguramente sea una trampa para atraerte hacia él ―otra cosa que el asesino de las sombras sabía de antemano. ¿Podía decirle algo que no supiese? Estaba comenzando a ponerse de peor humor del que ya estaba.

―Lo sé.

―Jhin ya espera que intentemos unirnos.

―No lo dudo.

―Seguramente cree que nos mataremos entre nosotros.

―Es probable, sí.

―¿Y entonces? ―acabó por preguntar Shen, no queriendo perder ni un segundo más de su vida en aquella pesada conversación. Hasta él mismo comenzaba a cansarse.

―¿Entonces qué? Tú mismo lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. Sólo nosotros podemos darle caza.

La mirada del Ojo se afiló sobre la suya, desconfiando de cada palabra que salía de su boca. Zed no acababa de comprender exactamente por qué ahora era él quien tenía que buscarle cuando había sido Shen quien había venido en primer lugar, y comenzaba a agotársele la poca paciencia que tenía. Aunque no tenía más remedio que _aguantar_ a aquel imbécil. Le dolía en el orgullo admitir que no creía poder atrapar a Jhin solo.

―Y pretendes que… ¿cooperemos? ―las cejas de Zed se arquearon cuando por fin la voz de Shen pareció adquirir alguna emoción que no fuese pura frialdad. _Incredulidad_.

―¿Tengo cara de que me apetezca pasarme cuatro años más persiguiendo a ese enfermo maniático? ―era evidente que no podía verle la cara por la máscara metálica, pero con sólo verle a los ojos le bastaba. Shen se cruzó de brazos, aguantando un pesado suspiro que luchó por escapar de entre sus labios―. Es lo que pasará si no cooperamos.

―Él ya nos conoce. Pensar que sólo serían cuatro años es algo… optimista ―Zed se tensó al instante ante aquellas palabras. Otra posibilidad que ya había tenido en cuenta antes de llegar al templo. Una que realmente había apartado tan rápido como había llegado a su mente. 

―Si lo hacemos bien, en un par de meses será nuestro ―gruñó―. Nosotros ahora también le conocemos a él.

No estaba seguro pero por la forma en la que los ojos de Shen se entrecerraron detrás de su máscara, parecía que estuviese conteniendo una _carcajada_ ante su ingenuidad. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar mucho cuando le matase. Y no hablaba sólo del demonio dorado.

―Que así sea ―dijo el hombre al fin, después de que el silencio entre los dos se hiciera insoportable.

Podía ver en los ojos de Zed que seguramente intentaría algo contra él, pero tendría que arriesgarse. Si tenía que sacrificarse por la paz de Jonia, lo haría. Era evidente que por separado no conseguirían nada. El demonio los conocía demasiado bien.

―¿Y _cuando_ lleguemos hasta él? ―aquella simple pregunta hizo que el Ojo del Crepúsculo se tensara entero de golpe. La mirada punzante que le lanzaba el maestro no ayudó en absoluto a relajar aquella repentina tensión―. ¿Quién lo matará?

―Es irrelevante ―Zed de repente se carcajeó ante aquella esquiva respuesta.

―Le odias tanto como yo ―se acercó a él sin previo aviso, un pequeño pero afilado cuchillo acariciándole la garganta en un instante. Shen no intentó defenderse porque sabía que no le mataría, no cuando era _evidente_ que Zed le necesitaba. Y para su desgracia, él necesitaba a Zed. Ni se inmutó ante el susurro en su oído―. Estoy seguro de que si le tuvieras delante, le cortarías el cuello sin dudarlo ni un instante

No llegó a presionar el cuchillo para simular lo que acababa de decir porque la firme mano del Ojo del Crepúsculo se cernió sobre su muñeca, apretándosela con fuerza moderada cuando Zed intentó empujar el cuchillo hacia su garganta. Sólo quería usar aquella pequeña arma como advertencia y sabía que Shen no se sentía realmente amenazado por algo así, pero parecía que su paciencia estaba llegando a sus límites.  Y eso sólo le hizo sonreír con malicia detrás de su máscara.  

―Si te hace feliz matarlo tú, entonces hazlo ―contestó, sin moverse ni un poco. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, estaban más ocupados matándose con las miradas―. No me interesa.

―¿Y por qué me cuesta tanto creerte?

―Quién sabe ―respondió vagamente, apartando la mirada de sus odiosos ojos para observar cómo la noche ya inundaba todo el cielo. El Sol ya no se veía, aunque el tenue resplandor que emitía el pozo iluminaba completamente el templo a oscuras. La luz lunar tampoco conseguía entrar por la gran entrada del lugar.

―Espero que a la hora de la verdad no te dejes llevar por el odio y le mates ―gruñó Zed. Apartó bruscamente su brazo para que dejara de sujetarle y no intentó volver a atacarle, como si estuviese creando un frágil _pacto_ de "paz". Aunque seguía estando cerca de él, realmente _demasiado._ Desde esa distancia podía ver perfectamente sus ojos rojos brillar con odio.

―“El Ojo ignora el miedo, el amor, el odio…” ―comenzó a decir Shen en voz alta, con los ojos clavados en los contrarios.

―“Y todo aquello que pueda perturbar su equilibrio” ―finalizó Zed, con un bufido que más bien había parecido el de un animal furioso, apartando de repente la mirada. Aquella estúpida frase le traía malos recuerdos―. Veremos si eso es cierto ―dijo, con un murmullo tan bajo que Shen ni tan siquiera lo escuchó. Caminó hacia delante, pasando por al lado de su _enemigo_ hasta llegar al borde del pozo. Decidió cambiar de tema―: ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? De momento no ha matado a nadie, seguramente se esté alejando lo más que puede de la prisión de Tuula para que no podamos encontrarle ―comentó, más interesado en la sobrenatural luz que salía del pozo que del otro hombre.

―Lo mejor sería ir a Tuula para averiguar cómo consiguió escapar ―contestó Shen, caminando hacia el lado contrario que el otro ninja, hacia la enorme entrada del templo. A pesar de que los dos se daban la espalda, ninguno bajó la guardia ni un solo instante.

―Sí, también quiero saber cómo esa rata asquerosa consiguió salir de la prisión más segura de toda Jonia ―dijo Zed con un gruñido. Sus ojos dejaron de observar el pozo maldito para ahora girarse y recorrer la ancha espalda de Shen, notando cómo se tensaba aún más al sentir sus ojos clavados en él.

―Supongo que alguien le ayudó ―divagó el Ojo, sin realmente prestar demasiada atención a sus propias palabras. Sentir la mirada penetrante de Zed sobre su espalda le estaba incomodando más de lo que debería.

―Probablemente sí, pero deberíamos ir a ver igual.

Shen asintió sin decir una palabra más, haciéndole saber que estaba de acuerdo. Muy dentro suyo, la idea de tener que viajar con él durante seguramente meses (y realmente _deseaba_ que no fuesen años) le creaba un nudo en la garganta, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo para sobrellevar la situación. Sabía que para el Maestro de las Sombras era igual de desagradable el tener que trabajar juntos de nuevo,  pero debían hacerlo. Zed porque quería su venganza y salvar a su alumno, y él porque debía asegurar la paz de Jonia como su protector.

Podría decirse que en su mente no había mucho espacio para odiar a Jhin, porque bastante tenía ya con el odio que acumulaba y que se suponía que no _debía_ sentir. Era cierto que había destrozado su vida y en el fondo le tenía rencor, pero debía mostrarse imparcial y sobretodo cooperar lo más que pudiera con su antiguo compañero.

Porque el demonio dorado les destrozaría sin _parpadear_ si ellos se separaban, y los dos hombres lo sabían a la perfección, por eso no habían tenido más remedio que buscarse el uno al otro. Ya había ocurrido antes, y estaban seguros de que si volvía a suceder, esa vez no se recuperarían.

Nunca.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

[ **ACTUALIZADO]**

 

 

 

La lluvia había comenzado a caer de forma inesperada y el Ojo del Crepúsculo tan sólo pudo levantar la mirada para observar cómo las negras nubes habían oscurecido todo el cielo sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta. Aun así, no detuvo el paso. No se resguardarían, estaban demasiado cerca de la prisión de Tuula ya.

Sabía que a su _acompañante_ no le haría especial gracia continuar su viaje con la humedad y el frío calándole los huesos, pero igualmente no se quejaría. Y no lo haría porque estaba ansioso por llegar, podía sentirlo a la perfección.

Sus ojos recorrieron con curiosidad el extenso paisaje que se alzaba delante de ellos. Jonia entera siempre había sido un lugar poblado por enormes árboles y una fauna abundante, pero la provincia de Zhyun (donde se encontraba Tuula) probablemente era la que menos bosques tenía.

Al no tocar ni una sola montaña, era un lugar perfecto para asentar grandes ciudades. Y después de la larga guerra contra Noxus, aquel lugar había cambiado incluso más. En la región apenas quedaban ya un par de bosques, y justo se encontraban en uno de ellos.

Aunque a Shen no le gustasen las desforestaciones que se habían llevado a cabo en aquel lugar, sabía que realmente no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquel asunto.

Inspiró profundamente el aire puro, sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia adherirse a su máscara y mojándole la cara. Para él, era increíble sentir la conexión que tenían todos los seres vivos que se fundían en la naturaleza con el resto del mundo. Estaba todo tan compensado, tan equilibrado, que por un pequeño momento se sintió en paz. Unos pocos minutos en los que pudo disfrutar de una relativa calma. La calma antes de la _tempestad._

Su mirada se paseó por los altos árboles. A pesar de que estaban en invierno, no eran de hoja caduca, así que la explosión de verde inundaba todo el lugar. Parecía que se habían apartado de forma natural para dejar paso al sendero que recorrían, como si hubiesen hecho un _pacto_ con el ser humano. Era casi mágico.

Eso sí, no se oía ni un solo animal. El frío, o los había ahuyentado hacia zonas más cálidas, o los había obligado a invernar, por lo que el bosque entero se sumía en un silencio casi sepulcral, sólo roto por el incesable ruido de la tenue lluvia. Aun así, no le parecía desagradable. Casi hasta podía ignorar la energía molesta del otro hombre y sumirse en el apacible lugar.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sutilmente hasta la espalda contraria. Zed caminaba delante de él con un paso bastante rápido, como si estuviese muy _ansioso_ por llegar. Y Shen sabía perfectamente que esa era justamente la razón.

Se colocó bien su chaqueta empapada y se la abrochó hasta arriba del todo, en un inútil intento por conservar el calor, su mirada sin despegarse de la espalda contraria. Su mirada delineó distraídamente la espalda de Zed. La chaqueta negra se le pegaba incómodamente a la espalda por culpa de la lluvia, así que era capaz hasta de ver el suave declive de sus omóplatos si se acercaba un poco. Lo mismo era con los pantalones oscuros, y las pesadas botas negras hacían un ruido desagradable al pisar el suelo embarrado.

Se le hacía muy raro que Zed llevara casi la misma ropa que él, le hacía recordar tiempos pasados donde entrenaban juntos. Y eso era adentrarse en un terreno pantanoso que no quería pisar.

En el momento en el que esa idea revoloteó por su mente, sus ojos se afilaron sobre su rival, quien seguía sin hacerle menor caso a nada que no fuese seguir avanzando.

Desde que se habían puesto en marcha hacía tres días, apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Eso realmente había sido una ventaja para Shen, quien no se veía con muchos ánimos de entablar una conversación, y menos si era con el _asesino_ de su padre. El ambiente era incómodo y los dos sabían que el otro estaba todo el rato en guardia, como si estuviesen esperando un ataque (y no precisamente de algún tercero).

El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió cuando la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y el pesado silencio se vio roto por el chasquido molesto que dejó escapar Zed.

―Hay un pueblo muy cerca de la prisión de Tuula ―comentó Shen, apartando por fin la mirada del otro ninja. Aunque él ni siquiera le respondió―. Podemos parar a comer algo. Llegaríamos a la prisión por la noche ―continuó, sus ojos alzándose hacia el cielo para calcular el tiempo que tendrían basándose en el Sol. A pesar de que estaba tapado por las nubes, podía distinguirlo en su punto más álgido, así que aún tardarían un ratito más en llegar hasta el pueblo. Los dos querían llegar lo más rápido posible, pero necesitaban descansar aunque fuese una corta hora. Llevaban tres días caminando sin hacer una sola parada.

―Si te sientes cansado… ―dijo Zed con un suspiro, girándose para lanzarle una irritante mirada. Como si le estuviese haciendo un _favor_ por querer parar a comer o algo así.

―Debemos descansar un poco ―respondió él, sus ojos fríos ahora clavándose en los contrarios. Habían dejado de caminar de repente y la lluvia cada vez caía más furiosa. Apenas ni podían verse a través de la densa cortina de agua.

―Hm ―fue lo único que respondió el Maestro de las Sombras. Su mirada simplemente examinó un corto segundo a su indeseado _compañero_ , con la burla pintada en ella, antes de continuar su camino. Casi como si se estuviese riendo de Shen por tener una necesidad tan burda como comer.

El Ojo del Crepúsculo simplemente le siguió, sin decir una palabra más. Sabía perfectamente que estaría mucho más cansado y hambriento que él, pero aquel estúpido orgullo que siempre había tenido ni de coña le dejaría admitirlo. Un tonto orgullo que habían compartido siempre y que les había hecho discutir constantemente acerca de quién era el mejor, pero que no les impedía volver a reconciliarse una y otra vez.

Un orgullo que seguían teniendo y que probablemente sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Clavó su mirada en la espalda del Maestro de las Sombras de nuevo, siguiéndole a través del sendero de tierra con la fuerte lluvia como acompañante. Por alguna razón que desconocía, ahora caminaba un poco encorvado, como si estuviese en una posición de ataque constante. Recordaba que en el pasado siempre había sido muy sigiloso, pero ahora apenas hacía ruido al pisar las empapadas hojas que cubrían el suelo.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó como hipnotizado viendo las suaves pisadas del otro hombre, casi como si estuviese bailando bajo la lluvia, pero salió de su trance en cuanto se detuvo abruptamente.

Alzó la mirada extrañado, dándose cuenta al instante de que, delante de ellos, el camino se bifurcaba. A la derecha, se podía ver perfectamente la entrada a lo que parecía ser un pueblo. A la izquierda, el resto del bosque seguía, como si fuese interminable.

Siguió a Zed sin mediar una sola palabra cuando giró hacia la derecha. Recordaba haber estado en aquella zona de Zhyun alguna vez, pero no podía ubicarla con exactitud. Hacía ya muchos años de aquello, aunque el pueblo no estaba demasiado cambiado. Se notaba que era un lugar modesto por las viejas casas de madera y lo descuidado del sitio en general. Parecía bastante vacío, ya que apenas se veía gente paseando por la calle central.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención cuando pasaban por al lado de una casa y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana justo en el instante en el que la cortina era corrida de golpe.

Eso era… extraño. Ahora que se fijaba, las pocas personas que habían procuraban no mirarles directamente. Su ceño apenas se frunció, mientras sus ojos volvían a clavarse en la espalda de su _acompañante,_ caminando delante de él como si fuese ajeno a toda la situación. ¿Y si… les habían reconocido? Habían procurado ponerse ropa que les hiciese pasar por simples ninjas que ni siquiera iban de incógnito y hasta había tapado su espada espiritual para que su brillo no les delatase. No era extraño encontrarse con ninjas errantes que buscaban por los pueblos algún trabajo sucio que hacer. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué podría…?

―Es ahí ―la voz seca de Zed hizo que el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortase.

Su mirada se alzó hasta topar con un maltrecho hostal que casi le hace torcer el gesto. Era la primera vez que veía tanta cantidad de musgo adherida a unas paredes de madera. Quizás hasta la estaría pudriendo.

Estaba un poco apartado del camino principal. No era demasiado grande, como máximo de un par de plantas de alto, pero no se apostaba nada a que no lo compensaría con el interior. Si ya desde fuera pintaba horrible…

―¿Ahí? ―su voz no denotó absolutamente nada, pero seguramente Zed ya estaría al tanto de que aquel lugar no le hacía nada de gracia. Y el irritante bufido que dejó escapar lo confirmó.

―¿Ves algún lugar mejor por aquí? ―gruñó, haciendo un brusco gesto al levantar los brazos, como si pretendiese abarcar el lugar entero.

Shen ni siquiera le echó un vistazo al resto del pueblo. Él probablemente tenía razón. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, su mirada ahora observando el viejo letrero que colgaba encima de la pequeña puerta del sitio, con lo que seguramente habrían sido las palabras “hostal” inscritas en él, pero que ahora apenas se podía leer “sta”. Estaba sujeto por unas oxidadas cadenas que chirriaban de forma molesta cada vez que el viento mecía el cartel.

―Ya ni me acordaba que no soportabas estar en lugares mugrientos como este ―espetó Zed, caminando hacia la puerta del hostal, sin mirarle ni un solo momento―. Al gran _Ojo del Crepúsculo_ le da asco dormir en una cama llena de pulgas, ¿eh?

―No es muy higiénico ―respondió con tranquilidad, sin caer ante sus provocaciones. Simplemente le echó un último vistazo al viejo cartel antes de entrar detrás de Zed.

―Supongo que para un niño mimado como tú realmente no lo es ―dijo en un gruñido.

Recorrió con apenas dos zancadas el pequeño recibidor, llegando hasta el recepcionista que estaba sentado detrás de un alto mostrador. Casi ni se le veía, sólo la calva que tenía en la coronilla, adornada por algunos cabellos grises, y sus pequeños ojos negros escondidos detrás de unas grandes gafas de culo de botella.

―Bienvenidos ―dijo el hombre con voz monótona, sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada de lo que fuese que estuviese leyendo. Zed soltó un bufido, golpeando con fuerza el mostrador para atraer la atención de aquel imbécil. El recepcionista dio un salto por el susto y pareció encogerse en su silla cuando se topó con los ojos rojos del Maestro de las Sombras sobre él―. ¿D-desean una habitación? ―preguntó, esa vez con el tono más educado que fue capaz de poner sin que el temblor en su voz lo estropease.

―No queremos pasar la noche, sólo descansar un rato y comer ―explicó Zed. El hombre asintió rápidamente y se levantó de la silla con un salto, rebuscando entre las llaves que tenía en una especie de cajón. Había bastantes, así que Zed intuía que la mayoría de las habitaciones estarían vacías.

―E-el buffet del hostal entra en la tarifa… ―comentó. Como ninguno de los dos hombres le contestó, carraspeó suavemente en un vano intento por aligerar el ambiente― Entonces, ¿dos habitaciones…? ―preguntó el recepcionista.

―Te acabo de decir que no vamos a pasar la noche, así que con una bastará ―soltó en una especie de gruñido, asustando (si eso era posible) aún más al hombre, que rebuscó a toda prisa entre las llaves.

―A-aquí tiene, serán dos monedas de oro.

―Para la basura de sitio que tienes, debería de valer media ―dijo, dejando caer el par de monedas encima del mostrador.

Shen observó toda la escena en silencio, siguiendo al Maestro de las Sombras cuando se encaminó hacia el estrecho pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones. Apenas le hizo un leve gesto de disculpa al aterrorizado recepcionista, el cual había vuelto a esconderse detrás del mostrador en cuanto los ojos del ninja se apartaron de él.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la segunda planta y Shen tuvo que contener de nuevo otra mueca incómoda al ver las mugrientas paredes de madera del pasillo. Además, el hecho de que sus botas se pegaran al suelo con cada paso tampoco era agradable.

No le dio tiempo a seguir criticando interiormente la limpieza de aquel lugar cuando Zed se detuvo de golpe. Shen se asomó un poco por encima de su hombro para ver que el número de la llave que tenía entre las manos coincidía con el de la bonita puerta que tenían delante.

Bonita por el color rosado que tenía (sin suciedad, dato que impactó a Shen más de lo que sería capaz de admitir), acompañado de un pomo que parecía de oro (aunque obviamente era falso). Realmente ni siquiera parecía que estuviesen en el mismo mugriento hostal.

La llave se introdujo en la cerradura sin muchas ceremonias y Zed abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sospechando lo que era antes de tan siquiera abrirla. Soltó un bufido irritado cuando su mirada se encontró con la enorme cama de matrimonio que había en el centro de la “lujosa” (porque sí, quizás lujosa era una palabra que le quedaba muy _grande_ ) habitación.

―Ese viejo asqueroso nos ha dado la suite matrimonial ―gruñó, apretando el pomo de la puerta que seguía en su mano de forma inconsciente. El “oro” se resquebrajó un poco bajo sus dedos, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta.

―Quizás… lo ha malinterpretado ―comentó Shen mientras entraba en el cuarto, disimulando a la perfección su incomodidad. Los ojos rojos de Zed pasaron a fulminarlo en un segundo, aunque no le intimidó en ningún momento.

―¿Qué insinúas?

―No insinúo nada, probablemente habrá pensado que somos amantes ―el Maestro de las Sombras le empujó contra la pared con un brusco golpe, sujetándole ahora del cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba. El agua de la lluvia que no habían tenido tiempo de secarse salpicó por todos lados, pero a los dos les importó poco.

―¿Te parece que esa es la impresión que damos? ―gruñó, mientras las cuchillas en su otra mano comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente hacia afuera, sintiendo que su irritación aumentaba por segundos. Y la tranquilidad con la que se lo estaba tomando el Ojo le molestaba aún más.

―Pediste exclusivamente una sola habitación.

―¿Y?

―Pediste una sola habitación para dos hombres. ¿Qué querías que pensara ese tipo? ―explicó Shen con paciencia, empujándole sutilmente hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima.

―No quería gastar mi dinero en este sitio de mierda ―bufó Zed, aguantando las ganas de destrozar la  _bonita_ habitación.

―¿Puedes parar de montar un drama? Comamos, descansemos y sigamos con nuestra búsqueda ―cortó el Ojo de golpe. No le apetecía discutir por tonterías, aún les quedaba una larga noche por delante en Tuula y debían guardar energías.

―Bien, como quieras ―las cuchillas volvieron a esconderse y Zed dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, sorprendiendo al otro hombre por abandonar la discusión tan deprisa―. Duerme o lo que te dé la gana ―dijo, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo cuando salió.

Y Shen simplemente suspiró.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

El alcohol quemó cuando se deslizó casi con prisas por su garganta seca. Dejó escapar un suspiro no demasiado satisfecho y soltó la botella ahora vacía sobre la mesa, dejándola caer descuidadamente. Sus dedos no tardaron en masajear con insistencia su frente en un intento por mitigar el creciente dolor de cabeza y sus ojos se entrecerraron al observar el pequeño y no demasiado limpio comedor.

Como no eran ni las cinco de la tarde, se encontraba vacío. Pero estaba seguro de que no podría albergar a más de quince personas ahí dentro. No había más que unas mesas alrededor de un largo mostrador con diversas comidas que no tenían una pinta demasiado apetecible. Es más, apenas había probado bocado de los fideos que menos horribles le habían parecido. Tenía hambre, pero prefería no salir de ahí con un dolor de estómago considerable.

Apartó el plato con un brusco gesto, casi tirándolo de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, mientras soltaba un gruñido por lo bajo. Se quejaba de lo refinado que podía ser Shen pero él mismo se estaba comportando como un estúpido en aquellos momentos. La misma idea lo enfureció demasiado (más), por lo que cogió los palillos con desgana y comenzó a comer con una mueca de disgusto por el horrible sabor.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la desgastada pared de madera, mientas masticaba lentamente en un intento por tragar aquel desastre culinario.

Sus habilidades espirituales siempre habían sido un desastre, pero eso nunca le había impedido sentir energías fuertes si se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca, o si memorizaba la energía de una persona en concreto. Después de tantos años con Shen, era imposible que no hubiese memorizado a la perfección la suya. Por eso podía sentir su insistente energía como si estuviese a su alrededor constantemente, casi como si sus brazos lo asfixiaran. Eso sólo hizo que se irritase aún más. Incluso estaba por subir a la habitación y atravesarle el pecho con tal de dejar de sentirla.

Maldecía interiormente la maldita hora en la que decidió aliarse con él. Maldecía al inútil de su alumno por ponerle en aquella comprometida situación. Maldecía al demonio dorado por haber nacido. Y sobre todo, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber permitido que toda esa mierda pasase.

Cuando consiguió tragar aquella… cosa, se levantó de golpe, sin estar dispuesto a comer ni un poco más. No se dignó a recoger absolutamente nada, simplemente le dirigió una mirada de completo odio al cocinero que se encontraba reponiendo algunos platos y caminó de vuelta al estrecho pasillo. Aquel desgraciado había tenido suerte de que se suponía que debía ser discreto, sino ya estaría muerto por atreverse a cocinar tan mal.

Iba a meter la llave en la cerradura de la habitación nada más llegó, pero de repente se quedó paralizado. ¿Realmente deseaba pasar lo que quedaba de tarde en la misma habitación que el Ojo del Crepúsculo? La respuesta era no, pero quería al menos darse un baño para relajarse aunque fuese un poco. Había pedido solo una habitación porque no llevaba mucho dinero encima, pero…

Su mandíbula se tensó, mientras giraba con suavidad la llave. La visión de la bonita suite matrimonial le hizo arrugar el entrecejo, cerrando (por alguna razón que no se preguntó) silenciosamente la puerta. Se adentró en ella, sintiéndose asqueado por solo ver la habitación. La cama matrimonial en el centro ocupaba gran parte del espacio y era lo que más llamaba la atención, con aquellas sábanas rojas y un dosel con suaves cortinas del mismo color que tapaban toda la cama.

Y a partir de ahí, realmente no había gran cosa más. El hostal era modesto, así que su mejor habitación también lo sería. Una cómoda hecha con alguna madera que había impedido que se pudriese por la fuerte humedad de Zhyun, algunas velas aromáticas esparcidas por la habitación que se suponía que debían crear un ambiente “romántico” y una bonita (y de aspecto barato) alfombra a los pies de la cama. Por la pequeña ventana apenas entraba luz, ya que estaba atardeciendo y seguía diluviando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Pensó que quizás Shen estaría en el baño, pero al acercarse a la puerta, vio que estaba abierta. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin comprender dónde se podría haber metido aquel hombre. Él era el único que tenía una copia de la llave y aun así se había largado.

Soltó un suspiro irritado y negó con la cabeza. Que hiciera lo que le diese la gana, mientras no retrasase su viaje, le daba igual. Entró en el baño y tiró sin demasiado cuidado su bolsa de cuero negra, la cual estaba tan empapada que mojó todo el suelo. Aunque no podía importarle menos.

La ropa no tardó en seguirla y se metió casi con prisas en la minúscula ducha. Casi rompe la regadera cuando el agua helada le cayó encima al girar el grifo de agua caliente. Aunque la furiosa maldición no se hizo de esperar. Aquel día definitivamente no hacía más que mejorar. Además, no acababa de acostumbrarse a esas estúpidas duchas. Hace años solo tenían bañeras. 

Cuando pareció que el agua se templaba, volvió a meter la cabeza debajo de la regadera. No salía demasiada cantidad, pero tampoco esperaba ya gran cosa de aquel lugar. Al menos le serviría para quitarse la pegajosa humedad del bosque.

Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrar un pequeño bote de cristal en el suelo del plato de la ducha, con lo que parecía ser jabón. Lo miró con desconfianza, sin saber qué sería mejor, si seguir oliendo a sudor y humedad, o arriesgarse a echarse lo que fuese aquello.

Soltó un suspiro, cogiendo el botecito. Retiró el tapón de corcho y se sorprendió cuando le vino un agradable olor a vainilla. No tardó en enjabonarse y sus músculos cansados agradecieron el agua caliente.

Sólo llevaban un par de días de viaje y ya se sentía agotado. Hacía varios años que no se alejaba tanto de su propio Dojo por ninguna misión, así que ya no estaba acostumbrado a los largos viajes. Y eso definitivamente le estaba pasando factura, aunque no lo admitiría, y menos ante el imbécil del Ojo del Crepúsculo. 

Se sentó en el plato de la ducha y apoyó su frente en las rodillas, dejando escapar otro suspiro cuando el agua caliente le cayó en la espalda. 

Realmente no tenía derecho a quejarse (aunque lo hiciese), porque aquel viaje en verdad había sido culpa suya. Si no le hubiese dicho a Kayn que comenzase a seguir al demonio dorado... ¿En qué estaba pensando en aquel momento? Maldición. Realmente pensó que él sería capaz, confió ciegamente en su alumno estrella. Es su culpa, ¿no? Si muere, es todo su culpa. 

Sus dedos se crisparon sobre su propia piel, clavándose las cortas uñas en los brazos sin darse ni cuenta. Pensó que sería la mejor opción tener a Jhin vigilado por un lado y por el otro investigar sobre dónde podría estar el Ojo. Y se acercó tanto a él, realmente estaba tan y tan cerca de su escondite...

Qué irónico que al final tuviese que recurrir a una alianza con él con tal de rescatar a  su alumno. Y al darkin que portaba.

Aquel arma de ninguna forma podía acabar en manos equivocadas. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro miembro de la Orden de las Sombras, Zed seguramente no habría movido ni un dedo para buscarlo. Pero Rhaast era demasiado importante, demasiado _valioso_ como para perderlo.

Igualmente no iba a desaprovechar esa "tregua" entre él y Shen. En cuanto encontrase una pista relevante acerca del demonio dorado, le daría la puñalada trapera y acabaría con él, y después con Jhin. Le enfurecía admitir que no podía asesinarle antes porque sino no tendría ninguna oportunidad de encontrar al demonio dorado. Pero esa era la realidad, y los tres eran muy conscientes de ella.

Conociendo a aquel maniático enfermo, ya habría puesto alguna ridícula obra en marcha con ellos dos como protagonistas. Maldito desquiciado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la ducha, pero de repente el agua comenzó a salir fría de nuevo. Seguramente porque él solo habría acabado con toda la reserva de la caliente. Se levantó con un bufido irritado, cerrando el grifo.

Salió de la ducha y se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que no había ninguna toalla por ningún lado. Rebuscó en su bolsa, sacando una muda limpia que también se había mojado por la fuerte lluvia. Bueno, eso resolvía el tema de la toalla. Para qué secarse cuando todo ya estaba empapado. 

Se vistió rápido, queriendo largarse de allí lo antes posible. Metió de cualquier forma el resto de la ropa en la bolsa y se la echó a la espalda, saliendo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave y se puso la chaqueta, bajando hasta recepción. 

Dejó las llaves encima del mostrador sin dignarse a mirar al hombrecillo y se acomodó la chaqueta, sus ojos clavándose al instante en la puerta de salida.

 

[...]

 

Su ceño se frunció evidenciando su irritación y su mirada se deslizó por quinta vez hacia la puerta, como si así pudiese conseguir que él _apareciese_ de una maldita vez. ¿Llevaba ya una hora esperándole?

Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó un poco en la pared, sus dedos ahora tamborileando en su propio brazo en un gesto nervioso. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el sencillo recibidor hasta dar con el hombre sentado detrás del mostrador, que le miraba de reojo, aunque sin atreverse a cruzar la mirada con él. Parecía fingir que seguía leyendo alguna cosa, aunque Zed sabía perfectamente que estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que hacía.

Quizás era el momento de intentar sonsacarle algo de información, ya que aquel maldito idiota parecía que se había perdido en un pueblo con apenas veinte habitantes.

―¿Este pueblo siempre ha sido así? ―el recepcionista casi da un salto cuando escuchó la voz de Zed. Se levantó un poco para poder verlo mejor, mirando hacia todos lados porque no sabía si le estaba hablando a él.

―Así… ¿cómo? ―preguntó, viendo que los ojos del ninja definitivamente estaban clavados en los suyos (y que no había nadie más en el recibidor).

―Así de vacío ―explicó. Era algo que le había extrañado mucho en cuanto habían llegado. Había bastantes casas para la poca gente que vio caminando por la calle. Además, durante todo el recorrido por el camino principal del pueblo, se había sentido extrañamente _observado_.

―¿Vacío? ―el hombre parpadeó sin entender a qué se refería exactamente. Casi se esconde de nuevo detrás del mostrador cuando Zed soltó un bufido irritado.

―Sí, vacío. ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra? ―gruñó, afilando su mirada sobre el pobre tipo.

―Señor, aquí vive bastante gente… ―dijo el recepcionista, armándose de valor para contestarle. ¿Dónde estaba el otro hombre que le acompañaba? Por favor, que apareciese ya y se lo llevara muy lejos.

―No vimos a nadie cuando entramos ―comentó, su mandíbula apretándose en un gesto demasiado molesto. No estaba seguro de si aquel hombre tendría algo de información para él, y Shen de verdad se estaba tardando demasiado.

―Eso es extraño.

―Ya, por eso te lo estoy preguntado ―bufó.

―Quizás sea por la lluvia…

―Lo dudo ―los ojos de Zed se clavaron en los del pequeño hombre, sabiendo al instante con esa contestación que aquel desgraciado le ocultaba _algo_. Y que él se encogiera ligeramente ante su mirada se lo confirmó.

―Bueno…

―Más te vale que de tu boca no salga ni una mentira más, si es que quieres conservar la lengua ―dijo en un gruñido, sacando a relucir las garras de uno de sus guantes para hacer la amenaza más clara.

El hombre pareció ponerse aún más nervioso y miró hacia todos los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie (a pesar de que ya lo sabía). Soltó un suave suspiro y pareció armarse de valor para mirar a Zed a los ojos, haciéndole una seña para que se acercase, ya que el ninja estaba parado al lado de la puerta.

Zed simplemente le dedicó una larga mirada, antes de incorporarse perezosamente y caminar hacia él. Sus codos se apoyaron sobre el mostrador en un gesto casual y sus ojos se perdieron en el pasillo, como si le indicase al recepcionista que él vigilaría que nadie se enterase de su _conversación_.

―Hace poco comenzaron a surgir algunos rumores de que… había un asesino suelto ―el recepcionista comenzó a hablar tan rápido y sin apenas vocalizar que Zed tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por entenderle―. Un asesino que había escapado de la prisión de Tuula.

―¿Cómo salieron los rumores? ―preguntó Zed, en apenas un murmuro. Que él supiera, Jhin aún no había matado a nadie. Había pasado más de un mes desde su fuga, pero probablemente se estaba reubicando en algún lugar de Jonia, borrando todas las pistas que pudiese dejar. Aquel cabrón era demasiado perfeccionista.

―Como éste pueblo está cerca de la prisión, muchos de sus guardias viven aquí ―dijo. Zed vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la mandíbula del hombre se apretaba en un ligero gesto de dolor―. Mi mujer entre ellos…

―¿Y? ―no acababa de ver la relación entre una cosa y la otra.

―Desde hace más medio mes, ni ella ni el resto de guardias han vuelto ―la mirada sorprendida de Zed chocó con los ojos aguados del hombre. Fue sólo un instante, porque en seguida volvió a dirigirla hacia el pasillo.

―Entonces…

―Se rumorea que hubo una fuga en la prisión y que mataron a todos los guardias como castigo por permitirlo ―su voz se rompió al final de la frase y se sentó un momento en la silla para rebuscar en los cajones que tenía debajo de una pequeña mesa. Sacó un pañuelo y el ceño de Zed apenas se frunció cuando vio que se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

―No hay pruebas físicas ―comentó. No es como si le importase lo más mínimo el dolor de aquel hombre.

―No…

―Entonces no me acaba de servir ―dijo, incorporándose.

Su ceño se frunció aún más en cuanto el recepcionista dejó escapar un suave sollozo y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchó el molesto chirrido de la puerta abriéndose. Su cabeza se alzó de golpe al reconocer aquellos pesados pasos que nunca se habían molestado en suavizarse, ni tan siquiera con el paso del tiempo.

Shen apareció por el estrecho portal, acomodándose bien la máscara negra que apenas le tapaba la boca y el cuello. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Zed, aunque en seguida apartó la mirada de nuevo. Sabía que había tardado en volver y que Zed estaría muy enfadado, aunque no le apetecía nada discutir. 

Sus botas hicieron un ruido desagradable de chapoteo cuando dio un par de pasos hacia él. Estaba tan mojado que hasta comenzó a dejar un charco en el suelo. No dijo absolutamente nada, sólo le hizo un ligero gesto al Maestro de las Sombras para que se fuesen ya. Él simplemente frunció el ceño. 

―Has tardado demasiado ―ahí venía.

―Sí, lo sé. Lo siento ―y ahí acabó la discusión. Que se disculpase fue suficiente para sorprender a Zed. Debía estar tan cansado como él. Aunque no por eso se iba a librar.

Le lanzó una corta mirada al recepcionista que le sonreía con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida. Además, por sus ojos un poco rojos y el pañuelo que tenía en una mano, podía deducir que había estado llorando hacía nada. Su mirada se clavó en Zed, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la muda pregunta.

―Gracias por todo ―dijo, sin tan siquiera mirar de nuevo al hombre.Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, que volvió a hacer un irritante sonido de chirrido. 

Cuando salieron del hostal, la lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes. Además, ya había anochecido y como aquel pueblo apenas tenía luz en sus calles (ni tan siquiera en la mayoría de casas, ahora que se fijaba), la visión era bastante limitada. Aunque ninguno de los dos necesitaba ver para saber por dónde iban.

Retrocedieron por el camino principal del pueblo hasta el bosque en completo silencio, tan sólo con el ruido de la lluvia como acompañante. Las nubes tapaban la poca luz que pudiese ofrecerle la Luna, así que todo estaba parcialmente a oscuras. Apenas eran las siete de la tarde, pero ya había anochecido en aquel lugar.

―¿Por qué narices has tardado tanto? ―el gruñido que dio Zed a su lado no le hizo frenar.

―Intentaba encontrar algo de información ―contestó con simpleza, caminando varios pasos adelantado. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza para seguir con la conversación.

―¿Y has tardado más de dos horas en hacerlo? 

El silencio fue su contestación, y eso no hizo más que acentuar el mal humor que ya cargaba Zed. Se deslizó delante de él con una sombra y le bloqueó el paso, cruzándose de brazos. Como vio que él simplemente le lanzaba una larga mirada, sus dedos tamborilearon su propio brazo en un gesto impaciente.

―¿Y bien? 

―¿Por qué tanto interés? 

―No has encontrado nada, ¿no? ―Shen rodó los ojos en un gesto irritado y el Maestro de las Sombras sonrió, victorioso―. Yo la tengo ―su sonrisa se convirtió en una arrogante cuando la mirada del Ojo se posó sobre la suya, como si le invitase a compartir la información. Pero esa vez fue su turno de callar con tal de molestarle.

―Te la dio el recepcionista ―dijo Shen. No era una pregunta, y que Zed chasquease la lengua se lo confirmó―. Por eso lloraba.

―¿Lloraba? Vaya, no me di cuenta.

El Ojo simplemente arqueó una ceja, antes de reanudar el camino hacia Tuula. Pasó por al lado del Maestro de las Sombras sabiendo que esa vez él no le impediría caminar.

―¿La prisión tiene algo que ver con el estado del pueblo? ―preguntó, apartando una gran rama del camino para poder pasar. El bosque estaba horriblemente oscuro, y se sentía como si se estuviesen adentrando en la boca del lobo.

―Algo así, aunque quizás no tiene relación con el demonio dorado.

De repente Shen se paró de golpe, y se giró hacia él. Zed le miró extrañado, aunque nada más mirarle a la cara, supo que él había comprendido  _algo_. Era la misma cara que ponía de joven cuando descubría alguna cosa, aunque mucho más suavizada. Ahora apenas era un leve levantamiento de cejas.

―Los guardias... eran habitantes del pueblo. Les pasó algo.

―Bingo ―se burló Zed. Ya no tenía sentido seguir escondiendo la información para molestarle, así que decidió compartirla―. No han vuelto de la prisión desde hace más de un mes.

―Eso concuerda con...

―La fecha de escape del demonio dorado.

Shen se calló de golpe, su mirada ahora levantándose hacia el cielo, como si estuviese pensando. Sus dedos apretaron suavemente las correas de su bolsa.

―Entonces hemos hecho bien en ir hacia Tuula.

―Quizás no tiene relación ―repitió Zed, negándose a ser positivo. No podía ser tan fácil, no por nada habían tardado cuatro años en atraparle.

―Iremos a ver igual ―dijo Shen, antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

El bosque ya se había sumido en una densa oscuridad. La Luna estaba completamente cubierta por los nubarrones negros que seguían descargando toda su furia sobre Zhuyn. Decidió sacar su espada con tal de iluminar aunque fuese un poco el camino, aunque no le pareciese del todo una buena idea. Una vela o un farol no servirían en mitad de una tormenta, así que era la única opción.

Gracias a la suave luz blanquecina consiguieron distinguir aunque fuese el estrecho sendero. Por suerte, Shen esa vez no necesitaba los astros para ubicarse. Sentía unas tenues energías muy cerca de allí, al oeste. El único lugar donde podían haber tantas energías humanas juntas era en Tuula, así que sólo debía seguirlas, aunque fuese literalmente a ciegas.

―Ahí.

La voz de Zed  _casi_ le sobresalta, y su mirada se dirigió hacia donde él señalaba. Sólo para ver un resplandor amarillento que asomaba por encima de las copas de los árboles, iluminando tenuemente esa zona del bosque.

―Tuula. 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**[ACTUALIZADO]**

 

 

 

―Tuula ―Zed habló tan bajo que apenas le escuchó. Aunque sí vio perfectamente cómo sus puños se apretaban en un gesto tenso, al igual que su mandíbula―. Vamos.

El bosque terminaba abruptamente porque había una zona montañosa bastante alta justo delante. La prisión estaba construida entre las montañas como si estuviese escondida (o más bien refugiada), pero Shen no dudaba de que se trataba de pura estrategia arquitectónica. Si estaba rodeada de montañas, podían poner puestos de vigilancia que observasen desde las alturas posibles fugas… o infiltraciones.

Se resguardaron entre los árboles cuando el enorme foco que iluminaba mecánicamente la zona pasó por delante de ellos y Shen volvió a guardar su propia espada, ya que ahora no hacía falta para iluminar.

La torre de vigilancia estaba a la derecha de la estructura de la prisión, por lo que la parte más vulnerable era la izquierda. Aunque sabiendo eso…

Había visitado sólo una vez aquella prisión, y no por nada tenía la fama de ser la más segura de toda Jonia. A parte de la estricta vigilancia que tenían sobre el terreno exterior, el interior no se quedaba corto.

La mitad de la prisión estaba construida dentro de la propia montaña, por lo que afuera sólo quedaba el patio bordeado con una altísima verja electrificada y la enorme puerta de entrada (o salida). O eso era al menos lo que había averiguado hace poco, porque con la extraña nueva era en la que se había sumido Jonia con aquellos avances tecnológicos (no deseados por todo el mundo), estaba seguro de que habría muchas más cosas que él no sabía.

Cuando él la visitó por primera vez, ni la verja electrificada ni el enorme foco existían. Casi hasta parecía otra prisión. Una normal, como cualquier otra jonia. Aquella más bien parecía extranjera.

―Sólo hay una entrada ―la suave voz de Shen rompió el denso silencio con un susurro. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la estructura de piedra que tenían delante―. El resto de la prisión está dentro de la montaña en sí, así que la única forma de entrar y salir es por ahí ―explicó.

―Te olvidas del patio ―la mirada del Ojo del Crepúsculo fue a parar hacia los ojos de Zed, quien no le estaba mirando―. ¿Cómo entran allí los presos sino? ―Señaló el patio con un suave gesto de su barbilla.

―No podemos entrar por ahí, es probablemente la zona más segura ―comentó Shen, casi pudiendo ver el chisporroteo de la electricidad pasar por la enorme valla metálica.

―Tú no puedes entrar ―esa vez los ojos de Zed se clavaron en los suyos y sus cejas se alzaron en un gesto arrogante―, pero yo sí.

―¿Cómo…?

―Simplemente pasaré con mis sombras.

―No creo que sea tan fácil ―Shen negó con la cabeza. No sabía si el cuerpo real de Zed desaparecía al intercambiarse con la sombra, pero si no era así, la descarga eléctrica de la verja lo mataría. Aunque si estaba tan seguro…

―No estoy diciendo que lo sea ―bufó él. Aunque la postura tranquila y su mirada confiada decían lo contrario―. Sólo te estoy diciendo que voy a pasar.

―Bien ―a Shen no le apetecía discutir, así que le dio la razón. Si él decía que podía, simplemente le dejaría que hiciese lo que quisiera―. ¿Y cómo paso yo? No puedo usar las sombras.

El brillo rojizo de los ojos de Zed pareció intensificarse cuando él escondió una mueca de superioridad bajo su máscara. Ladeó la cabeza en seguida hacia la prisión, como si le hiciese demasiada _gracia_ que Shen no pudiese pasar sin su ayuda.

―Usa tu conexión espiritual y materialízate dentro ―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros al sentir la mirada del Ojo del Crepúsculo aún sobre él, como si siguiese esperando una respuesta.

―No puedo hacer eso.

―¿Por qué no?

Zed tampoco tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de esas habilidades, porque no las consideraba una amenaza al no ser útiles en el combate. A pesar de haberlas estudiado de joven, no era capaz de recordar ni una sola palabra de lo que Kusho le enseñó.

―A parte de que requiere mucha cantidad de energía, necesitaría a un aliado que estuviese dentro de la prisión para poder aparecer a su lado ―explicó. Esa vez apartó la mirada, sabiendo que Zed no le miraría de vuelta. El silencio pareció hacerse pesado en cuanto el Maestro de las Sombras no contestó―. No te considero un aliado, no confío en ti. Simplemente no funcionará.

―Ya veo.

De nuevo silencio, aunque esa vez no era tan tenso. Zed no parecía molesto, porque el sentimiento de la desconfianza era _mutuo_. O al menos así lo denotaba su aura medianamente normal, con su típica agresividad pero sin aquella furia conocida.

―Quédate cerca de la entrada. Yo te abriré la puerta ―dijo él de repente, incorporándose.

―¿Que me abrirás la…? ―y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Zed ya había desaparecido de su lado.

Soltó un suave suspiro, sus ojos entrecerrándose para poder observar mejor la verja. Era como de aproximadamente unos ocho metros de alto, así que por arriba era imposible pasarla a menos que fuese volando. El suelo estaba cubierto por un espeso cemento, por lo que tampoco se podía cavar para pasar por debajo. Y encima estaba electrificada, intentar romperla era imposible. Para una persona normal, escapar (o entrar) por ahí sería un completo suicidio. Aunque Zed era de todo menos normal.

Le echó un corto vistazo a la torre de control, distinguiendo algo de movimiento en la cabina que controlaba el gran foco. Parecía que había un guardia allí vigilando, aunque no debería de sorprenderle tanto. Si veía a Zed y daba la voz de alarma, estarían acabados. O él al menos. Nadie podía enterarse de que estaba cooperando con alguien como el Maestro de las Sombras. Sería igual que acabar de enterrarse a sí mismo.

Siguió con la mirada la ágil sombra que se deslizaba velozmente hacia la zona más alejada que pudiese de la torre de control, sin abandonar el refugio que ofrecían la oscuridad de los árboles. Desde allí no veía ningún guardia patrullando el patio, seguramente porque todos los presos a esa hora estarían en sus celdas. Todo el mundo, menos el guardia de la torre de control, estaba dentro. Básicamente porque les interesaba más que nadie saliera, que el hecho de que nadie entrase. 

Y Shen estaba seguro de que sería mil veces más fácil entrar, que salir.

Perdió de vista a la sombra de Zed justo en el instante en el que llegaba al borde de la arboleda, enfrente de la gran barra metálica que formaba una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero de la verja. La más alejada del foco. Supuso que ya se había colado dentro cuando su energía se volvió más difusa, hasta casi desaparecer de su campo sensorial.

No sabía cuándo había entrado, pero realmente lo había conseguido. Volvió la vista hacia la torre de control, sin observar ningún movimiento sospechoso. Si Zed había sido tan sigiloso que ni él mismo fue capaz de verle, aquel pobre guardia no sería menos.

Se subió a la primera rama que vio del árbol que tenía más cerca y ahí se agachó, sin despegar ni un solo segundo los ojos de la entrada. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría Zed en salir (ni cómo conseguiría abrir la dichosa puerta), pero la paciencia siempre había sido una de sus mayores virtudes.

 

 

[…]

 

 

No supo si había pasado ya una hora entera o dos cuando comenzó a notar el frío invernal de la noche. Por primera vez en todo aquel rato, se movió, sintiendo su cuerpo quejarse por culpa de haber estado en la misma posición. Se frotó los brazos en un intento estúpido por entrar en calor, sabiendo que no iba a conseguirlo, y se arrodilló sobre la rama, sintiendo que su espalda crujía suavemente cuando se enderezó un poco.

Hacía ya bastante rato que había dejado de llover, por lo que ahora toda la ropa húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo, ayudando al frío ambiente a congelarle más. Sus dientes chirriaron, aunque no volvió a moverse. Había hecho infinidad de misiones en condiciones peores que esa, el frío no le mataría.

El bosque estaba en completo silencio. Era una noche tan invernal que pernoctar a las afueras sería un suicidio para cualquier animal, incluidos los grillos con sus recurrentes sonidos.

El único ruido que se escuchaba era el lejano chirrido que daba el faro al girar incansablemente sobre su propio eje, iluminando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Sus ojos se apartaron de la torre de vigía y fueron a parar al vaho que se formaba cada vez más denso delante de él cuando su aliento chocaba contra el aire helado. Se preguntó qué temperatura haría exactamente y eso consiguió distraerle un segundo. Un sólo segundo en el que apenas pudo notar un brusco movimiento en la torre del vigía.

Y de golpe, todas las alarmas de la prisión saltaron, sobresaltándole tan repentinamente que casi se cae del árbol.

Se incorporó con un movimiento lento, agachándose de nuevo para que las hojas del árbol le cubriesen. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido por la rígida postura, pero no dudaba de que respondería al instante si decidía correr.

Las luces de la prisión entera se encendieron y el enorme foco pareció intensificarse, mientras el insistente ruido de la alarma probablemente estaría perforando los oídos de los que estaban dentro.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que la gran puerta de metal se abría con algo de dificultad y de ella salía un guardia. Un guardia que había comenzado a correr justo en su dirección. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Zed había sido capturado y le había delatado también? Aquello era… realmente improbable. Pero ese hombre estaba yendo directo hacia él.

Otro guardia soltó un grito desde la entrada que no fue capaz de distinguir y pronto salieron más, todos armados y uniformados. Todos dirigiéndose exactamente hacia su posición.

Shen se removió inquieto y alzó la mirada hacia la torre de control, indeciso acerca de si huir o averiguar qué había pasado con su _indeseado_ compañero. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer todas sus misiones sin ninguna compañía y no tenía muy claro qué podía hacer en esa situación.

Y cuando el gran foco se movió rápidamente hasta iluminar por completo el árbol en el que estaba escondido, todas sus dudas parecieron disiparse de golpe, y supo que había llegado la hora de correr. No podía comprometer su propio estatus por Zed, ya vendría a buscarlo cuando la seguridad de la prisión volviese a ser mínimamente vulnerable.

Saltó hacia el siguiente árbol para perderlos de vista de entre las ramas, pero de repente la desagradable energía de Zed lo abrumó de golpe, al mismo tiempo que aquel primer guardia que había salido primero, desaparecía de su vista.

Shen comprendió un segundo más tarde del que pudo haberse permitido antes de que alguien le empujase bruscamente hacia el suelo en pleno salto. El duro golpe le dejó aturdido un breve momento y sus pulmones perdieron el aire durante unos segundos. El mundo entero pareció girar ante sus ojos y jadeó, sintiendo su estómago vacío revolverse. Para cuando consiguió recuperarse, ya era demasiado tarde. Aquel extraño guardia le había inmovilizado con facilidad contra el suelo.

―Parece que lo de que no confiabas en mí iba en serio. No ibas a dudar en abandonarme ―apenas ladeó levemente la cabeza en cuanto reconoció aquella voz, su mejilla ahora presionando contra la húmeda hierba. Los ojos rojos que parecían perforarlo con la mirada se lo confirmaron todo. ¿Así que esa era su táctica para conseguir hacerle entrar en la prisión? Realmente era muy estúpida―. Quédate quieto… ―oyó que susurraba muy bajo en su oído―. Guardaré tu espada para que no descubran quién eres. Sólo sígueme el juego ―Zed se incorporó de golpe cuando el resto de guardias llegaron hasta él. Su rodilla presionó entre sus omóplatos con fuerza, casi haciéndole jadear por el dolor, y lo aplastó completamente contra el suelo. Parecía que no se iba a andar con tonterías.

―¿Es él? ―preguntó la guardia que había llegado primero. Se acercaron a él demasiado y Shen tuvo que romper su conexión espiritual para que sus ojos perdieran su brillo amarillento. Se sentía muy vulnerable así, pero no podía comprometer la misión a esas alturas. Si le quitaban la máscara tampoco importaría. Muy poca gente había visto su cara, así que si aparentaba ser un hombre normal, no le reconocerían.

―Sí. Es el compañero del prisionero 347. El muy idiota dijo que hoy por la noche ya estaría fuera de prisión e imaginé que alguien vendría a sacarlo.

Shen no sabía quién era exactamente ese prisionero 347, pero sabía que le matarían en cuanto le “encerrasen” a él. No es como si sintiese pena, si aquel tipo estaba en la cárcel, por algo sería. Simplemente había tenido la mala suerte de que su número coincidiese con el que Zed había pensado para sus mentiras.

―Muy buen trabajo ―le felicitó la misma mujer. Shen supuso que sería la máxima autoridad en ese grupo de siete guardias―. Llevadlo hacia adentro. A ver si puede intentar explicar qué hace aquí a las once de la noche ―se burló, apenas lanzándole una corta mirada a Shen. El resto del pequeño escuadrón le rieron la gracia seguramente por pura educación.

Le obligaron a ponerse en pie entre dos (no parecía probable que uno solo pudiese levantarlo) y le esposaron las manos a la espalda. Se dejó hacer con una pasividad que hasta sorprendió a Zed.

―Que no entre con ningún arma ―ordenó la guardia, apenas con un brusco gesto. No esperó a que se cumpliese su orden, porque giró en seco y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la prisión.

Zed sonrió con malicia al ver que la mandíbula de Shen se tensaba un poco cuando comenzaron a chequearle. Las manos de los dos hombres que lo escoltaban pronto desgarraron su chaqueta sin más preguntas y se abrieron paso por su cuerpo, toqueteando aquí y allá sin ninguna consideración.

El Maestro de las Sombras sonrió divertido ante la evidente incomodidad del Ojo y su mirada siguió la forma en la que sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea, ahora visibles cuando también le bajaron la máscara. Sabía perfectamente que no comprometería la misión, por lo que podía divertirse a su costa todo lo que el chequeo durase.

Su bolsa también fue revisada de arriba abajo y por poco no le obligan a desnudarse también de paso. Aunque su ropa estaba tan empapada que no hacía falta que se la quitase, porque era casi como una segunda piel ya.

―¿No lleva nada? ―preguntó. Quizás podía divertirse un poco más.

Sus ojos se clavaron al instante en los de Shen. Y la mirada del Ojo pareció afilarse sobre la suya cuando uno de los guardias se acercó a él.

―Sólo esto.

Zed cogió el arma entre sus manos y la sombra de la sonrisa burlona que tenía se borró al instante. Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad con tal de aparentar normalidad cuando la _reconoció_. Su mano tembló de forma imperceptible y volvió la mirada hacia el guardia, su puño cerrándose sobre la daga.

―La guardaré ―contestó, con naturalidad forzada, guardándola en su cinturón. Aunque afortunadamente el tipo tampoco le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

El hombre simplemente asintió y cuando dejó de mirarle, los ojos de Zed volaron rápidamente hacia Shen. Se le notaba incluso más incómodo que antes, y ahora ni siquiera le miraba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo cuando le obligaron a caminar. Por su postura tensa, deducía que sabía que el Maestro de las Sombras había reconocido el arma.

Aquella daga… Zed se la había regalado por su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Él le había prometido que siempre la llevaría encima, y no podía creer que siguiese haciéndolo después de tantos años. Aún podía recordar a la perfección la sonrisa de Shen cuando le dijo que si siempre llevaba la daga encima, sería como si Zed estuviese con él.

_«Aunque nos separemos, la seguiré llevando siempre»._

La voz de Shen resonó en su mente y estuvo a punto de soltar un gruñido irritado. Su mandíbula se apretó en un gesto tenso y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo realmente grande para controlarse. ¿Cómo podía ser que un recuerdo tan tonto hubiese conseguido alterarle tanto? Estaba por comprometer la misión. El demonio dorado se les iba a escapar como no se concentrase.

―¿Eso es suyo también? ―la voz de otra de los guardias casi le hace saltar en su sitio. Él la miró, mientras caminaban con un paso _demasiado_ lento para su gusto de vuelta a la prisión.

―¿El qué? ―se reprendió mentalmente. Debía centrarse. Luego pensaría en aquel… peliagudo tema.

―Esa cosa ―contestó la mujer, señalando la espada envuelta que había olvidado que llevaba encima. Se notaba que era un arma, pero como estaba envuelta en una gruesa capa de color negro (sino sería imposible opacar la maldita luz brillante que emitía), no quedaba clara del todo su finalidad.

―Sí.

―¿Es una espada?

Que le hiciera tantas preguntas le hizo sospechar al instante de que aquella guardia era la única que parecía estar dándose cuenta de que algo no… cuadraba. Tendría que andarse con cuidado. En cuanto pudiese, se la quitaría de encima.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda de Shen como una excusa de mantenerlo vigilado y asintió levemente. Podía notar cómo los hombros anchos se tensaban y su espalda se mantenía rígida, completamente recta. Los puños se apretaban ligeramente allá donde las ataduras en sus muñecas los mantenían, como si estuviese luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no denotar lo realmente _incómodo_ que estaba. Para cualquier otra persona se vería tranquilo, pero él le conocía demasiado bien. El tema de aquella daga probablemente danzaba por la mente del Ojo. Eso era algo que _hablarían_ más tarde.

Ahora debían concentrarse, los dos.

―¿Sólo llevaba dos armas? Es algo raro ―divagó. Zed la miró de reojo, viendo que ella no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

―¿Por qué?

―Si es el compañero de 347…

El Maestro de las Sombras apretó inconscientemente la espada entre sus manos. No había tenido tiempo de buscar nada de información sobre ese hombre. Simplemente había pensado un número al azar y buscado si existía en la prisión. Qué fallo. Realmente había subestimado a los guardias. Pensó que sólo querrían acabar con el trabajo lo antes posible (y así habían sido todos, menos aquella molesta tipa).

―Quizás no viene solo ―se arriesgó a decir. Los ojos marrones de la mujer parecieron afilarse sobre él durante un segundo, aunque no tardó en retirar su mirada. La sombra de la pequeña visera del casco que llevaba le tapó la mitad de la cara cuando bajó la cabeza, aunque Zed vio perfectamente la sombra de una sonrisa. _Pillado_.

―Quién sabe. Es raro que un terrorista noxiano sólo lleve una espada y una daga encima.

Terrorista noxiano. Vaya tío había elegido de entre quinientos prisioneros. Así que por eso habían salido seis guardias (incluida la jefa del pelotón) detrás de él nada más dio el aviso. Qué mala pata.

―No sé. No es como si conociese a alguno ―ni siquiera se esforzó en fingir un tono de broma. La guardia captó en seguida su tono sarcástico y sus ojos volvieron a estar sobre él, entrecerrándose con suspicacia.

―Ya, yo tampoco conozco ninguno.

―Hm ―contestó el maestro vagamente.

No tenía pruebas reales de que él no fuese un guardia, así que no podría culparlo hasta que no entrasen dentro de la prisión y ella buscase los registros de otros guardias. Y para entonces, la mujer ya no podría hacerlo. No tenía sentido preocuparse por una persona a la cual no habían avisado de que ya estaba muerta. Y todo por querer hacer bien su trabajo. Qué irónica era la vida a veces.

Alzó la mirada cuando pasaron por debajo del grueso arco de metal que reforzaba las puertas, con tal de que encajasen perfectamente. Las examinó disimuladamente, confirmando que sería imposible abrirlas a no ser que se accionase la palanca que había en la torre de control o en la sala de mandos.

Para abrir la puerta, primero debía darse la orden. Era un sistema lento que tardaba a lo mínimo un minuto, así que quizás podía sacar ventaja de eso.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos nada más entraron todos, por lo que dedujo que el vigilante de la torre de control estaría más atento ahora que había habido un intento de fuga (o de infiltración con fuga).

Había estado apenas dos horas en la prisión. Fue difícil infiltrarse, encontrar a un guardia que se pareciera mínimamente a él y reemplazarlo. Además, aquel laberinto de túneles ni siquiera parecía una prisión. Más bien parecía una horrible cueva. Nunca había sido claustrofóbico ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía atrapado como una rata en aquel lugar.

Su mirada vagó hasta las bombillas colgadas en el techo de piedra. Aún no comprendía del todo cómo funcionaban aquellos nuevos objetos importados de Piltover, pero eran mucho más útiles que las velas, eso seguro. Intuyó que todo el cableado estaría dentro de la piedra, así que cortarlo para forzar un apagón sería imposible. Quizás habría un… cuadro eléctrico o algo así con las llaves de luz de toda la prisión. No lo tenía muy claro, no entendía bien la electricidad.

Zed sabía que estaban en el nivel superior, y que la prisión se extendía cinco niveles más hacia el interior de la tierra. En el que estaban era sólo como una especie de recibidor con forma de claustrofóbico laberinto. Un sitio donde estaban la sala de interrogatorios, los vestuarios para los guardias, lugares de descanso para cambios de turno, etcétera. Incluso un pequeño comedor para los trabajadores. Los otros niveles eran todo celdas y lugares para los presos.

Partiendo desde ese punto y sabiendo que sólo les interesaba la información de los guardias, no tenía sentido buscar los planos del resto de niveles. Con el superior ya estaba bien. Ni siquiera tenían que inspeccionar la antigua celda de Jhin. Y viendo la seguridad, era completamente imposible que hubiese escapado solo. Ahora estaba seguro. Y sabía que Shen estaría pensando lo mismo.

Por lo que había podido descubrir ojeando los horarios de los guardias, al ser de noche, la mitad estarían durmiendo, y la otra mitad estaba en los pisos inferiores, patrullando por las celdas. Sólo uno vigilaba el exterior. Pero no importaba si alguien se infiltraba, porque no conseguiría salir. _No con vida._

Sus ojos se deslizaron en un gesto perezoso hacia las bombillas de nuevo. Tenía que buscar el momento oportuno para deshacerse de todos aquellos guardias. Entonces, podrían buscar a su víctima para interrogarle. Debía de ser alguien de más rango, alguien que no fuese fácilmente reemplazable. Que supiese lo que realmente había pasado la noche en la que ocurrió la fuga del demonio dorado.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiese simplemente forzar un apagón, ¿pero cómo podría…?

Como si alguna especie de deidad hubiese leído su mente, justo la bombilla que iluminaba tenuemente el tramo de pasillo en el que se encontraban titiló de forma débil, antes de apagarse durante unos segundos, como si estuviese a punto de fundirse.

Los ojos de Zed se afilaron en la fugaz oscuridad y un cuchillo fue a parar hacia las costillas de la molesta guardia entrometida, acabando con ella de un golpe. La agarró bruscamente del brazo para que no hiciese ruido al caer y casi la arrastró al saltar hacia delante, dispuesto a acabar también con algunos de los guardias. Debía ser muy rápido, aquella bombilla probablemente no se había fundido.

Alcanzó al segundo y al tercero, pero para cuando iba hacia el cuarto, la luz volvió. Aunque para su sorpresa, el resto de guardias ya estaban en el suelo.

―No hacía falta matar ―alzó la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos de Shen. Por alguna razón ahora sus manos estaban delante en vez de a su espalda, aunque él no tardó en romper las esposas con un movimiento brusco, como una tonta demostración de fuerza.

―Ella lo sabía ―dijo con simpleza, soltando a la mujer de golpe. El ruido sordo del cuerpo cayendo al suelo pareció llenar el silencio durante un segundo.

―¿Y el resto?

―No lo sé.

―Acaba con ellos también entonces ―apenas arqueó una ceja ante el mandato del Ojo―. Si no recuerdo mal, hay una especie de sala de vestuarios girando a la izquierda. Esconderemos los cuerpos ahí.

Zed simplemente resopló molesto, acabando con el trabajo y siguiéndole cuando cargó a tres de los guardias sobre su hombro como si nada. Él lo tuvo más complicado para redistribuirse el peso, pero igual no comentó nada. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, pegados a la pared para ver si alguien se acercaba. Por suerte, el vestuario quedaba muy cerca. Y por las horas que eran, no debía haber nadie ahí. Y si lo había… entonces debía tener muy mala suerte.

Giraron a la izquierda y Shen se asomó un poco por el pasillo, viendo que estaba vacío. Ni siquiera se podía oír nada. Le hizo un suave gesto a Zed con su mano libre y avanzó, sus dedos ahora rozando la filosa pared de piedra con tal de notar cualquier vibración que pudiese haber en otras salas. Aunque por lo que parecía, aquel nivel estaba casi desierto. No sentía más presencias que las suyas propias aparte de otras dos.

Tal y como dijo, vieron la puerta metálica de los vestuarios al final del oscuro pasillo. Se detuvieron justo delante y Shen entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Puedes sentir algo? ―murmuró Zed, viendo que él no entraba.

―Creo que no hay nadie dentro.

―Que sea rápido, entonces.

Entraron con sigilo y Zed cerró la puerta detrás de él, echándole un rápido vistazo al vestuario. Era bastante grande, las taquillas formaban una especie de pasillos bastante anchos en los que en medio había algunos bancos de madera para poder sentarse. Distinguió lo que parecía ser una pequeña nevera al lado de la puerta. ¿Para qué una nevera cuando aquel sitio parecía un congelador? Estaba helado.

Caminó un par de pasos, buscando entre las taquillas las que pareciesen abandonadas para que tardasen más en encontrar los cuerpos.

Sintió que Shen le seguía cuando se dirigió a uno de los últimos pasillos, al fondo. Había visto que el metal de esa sección de taquillas estaba hasta oxidado. No parecían usadas por absolutamente nadie, probablemente por el mal estado en el que estaban. Y no era difícil adivinar el por qué. En el techo de piedra, se veía una pequeña gotera que caía de una grieta. La humedad había hecho de las suyas con la roca y ahora el agua de alguna cañería caía encima de esas taquillas, oxidando el metal.

Dejó los cuerpos en el suelo sin demasiada delicadeza y aguantó el impulso de masajearse los hombros con tal de liberar la tensión por el peso extra. _Ni de coña_ iba a mostrar una debilidad ante el Ojo del Crepúsculo, a pesar de que éste ni siquiera le estuviese mirando.

Forzó las cerraduras con relativa facilidad y Shen amontonó los cadáveres repartidos en tres taquillas. Por suerte eran bastante amplias, así que no había hecho falta forzar más. Las heridas también habían sido limpias, por lo que la sangre tampoco sería un problema a corto plazo.

―Te llevaré a la sala de interrogatorios ―la metálica voz de Zed rompió el aplastante silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Shen le miró de reojo, cerrando con cuidado la última de las taquillas al acomodar mejor a los guardias―. Ésta prisión se centra sobre todo en que los presos _no puedan salir_ , así que por eso, a pesar de haber tenido un intento de infiltración, el nivel superior está desierto ―Zed se sentó en uno de los bancos, estirando sutilmente su espalda. El cansancio acumulado por el largo viaje ya le estaba pasando factura, aunque no lo exteriorizaría―. Todos los guardias estarán probablemente repartidos entre el resto de niveles inferiores, con una seguridad más dura de lo normal. Excepto…

―Probablemente algún jefazo ―respondió Shen, cuando vio que Zed por fin le miraba.

―Y ese será el que venga a interrogarte para después encerrarte en alguna celda ―acabó por explicar.

―¿Crees que él tendrá algo de información acerca del demonio dorado?

―Si es lo suficientemente importante como para no ser sustituible, seguro que _sí_.

Zed se quitó un momento el molesto casco metálico y se rascó el cabello, sintiendo que por culpa de que el metal estaba absorbiendo todo el frío del ambiente, se le estaban congelando hasta las ideas. Soltó un suave resoplido, acomodando mejor la pesada armadura para recolocar sus armas escondidas bajo ella.

No estaba acostumbrado a usar armaduras que le impidieran tanto el movimiento, pero no había más remedio. El hombre al que se la había robado era un poco más pequeño que él y las correas a sus costados quizás apretaban demasiado. También era más alto y ni siquiera tenían el mismo número de zapatos, así que los pantalones le quedaban cortos y las botas apretaban como un demonio.

Pero no se quejó. Y no lo haría. La captura del demonio dorado estaba en juego.

―Tenemos aproximadamente quince minutos hasta que ese hombre aparezca en la sala de interrogatorios ―comentó Zed, volviendo a ponerse el casco.

―Quizás más si viene de niveles inferiores.

―Pero como no lo sabemos, es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes.

Zed alzó la cabeza cuando Shen se paró delante de él, extendiéndole una mano. Intuía que no sería para ayudarle a levantarse, así que le miró con desconfianza, su mirada vagando después hasta sus ojos, que volvían a brillar como antes

―Mi espada. Dámela.

―No ―las cejas del Ojo del Crepúsculo apenas se arquearon en un casi ínfimo gesto de inconformidad.

―Necesito un arma. No puedo ir sin ninguna. ¿Y si el hombre va acompañado por más guardias? ―ni siquiera era un reproche, era una rotunda afirmación. La mano seguía extendida y Zed la apartó con un brusco golpe al levantarse.

―Pues tendrás que confiar en mí. O en tu fuerza bruta, tú verás ―contestó en apenas un gruñido, rodeando el banco para caminar hacia la puerta―. Aunque parece que eso de confiar… nunca se te ha dado _demasiado bien._

Shen ni tan siquiera se inmutó por el venenoso comentario y le siguió hasta la puerta.

―Pensaba que habías sido tú el que me había traicionado. Por eso intenté huir ―no se estaba intentando excusar, aunque pareciese que sí. Simplemente le decía las cosas como eran.

―Te dije que esperaras en el bosque ―bufó Zed, girándose de golpe hacia él. Chocó uno de sus dedos bruscamente contra el pecho contrario, empujándole un poco―. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Salir corriendo a la primera de cambio. _Como siempre._

 _―_ Eso no es cierto.

―Ya ―el Maestro de las Sombras rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos ante la negativa del Ojo. Sintió que la conocida ira comenzaba a burbujear en su pecho, como siempre que recordaba lo que aquel grandísimo hijo de puta había (o no había) hecho.

―Tampoco confías en mí.

―Ni lo haré. Porque eres un maldito-

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando Shen le empujó bruscamente hacia una de las taquillas, su mano presionando fuerte contra sus labios para hacerle callar. Iba a sacar sus garras a relucir cuando se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera le miraba, sino que sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta.

Le hizo un suave gesto para que guardase silencio y pronto Zed fue capaz de oír las tenues pisadas que resonaban por el estrecho pasillo, al otro lado del vestuario.

Y pareció que el mundo se detenía cuando la puerta se abrió.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un poquito (bastante) largo, mil disculpas. Sinceramente no sabía dónde cortarlo, así que ahí se queda

 

**[** **ADVERTENCIA] De aquí en adelante los capítulos no están editados. Si estás leyendo esto por primera vez, te recomiendo que esperes a que se actualicen estos capítulos antiguos, ya que hay muchos datos que han sido cambiados y no concordarán con lo ya editado.**

 

 

Los pasos resonaron tenuemente por todo el vestuario. Zed no necesitaba mirar ni ser adivino para saber que se trataba de un guardia. Había memorizado a la perfección el ruido que hacía el talón de las botas del uniforme al chocar contra el suelo rocoso.

Por suerte, estaban en una esquina de los pasillos creados por las taquillas, así que el hombre no les vería a menos que se acercase.

Y por desgracia, parecía ser justo lo que estaba haciendo.

El maestro de las sombras sintió que Shen se apretaba un poco más contra él para salir del posible campo de visión del guardia. Desde aquel ángulo era poco probable que les viese, pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

Se estaba clavando las rendijas de una de las taquillas en el brazo, por lo que intentó empujar suavemente a Shen para que al menos se alejase un poco, aunque él no se movió ni un solo centímetro.  

―Quédate quieto. No podemos matar más guardias o llamaremos la atención ―su voz fue tan baja que a pesar de estar pegados, Zed apenas pudo oírla―. Y siento varias presencias cerca de aquí, matarle podría alertarles.

Aguantó las ganas de soltar un gruñido inconforme, aunque por extraño que pudiese parecer, _obedeció_. Alzó la cabeza para intentar remediar la postura incómoda y resultó ser la peor decisión que podría haber tomado. Como Shen era un poco más alto, al levantar la cabeza, su nariz había quedado a escasos centímetros de la contraria. Por suerte, él no le miraba, sino que sus ojos seguían clavados en el pasillo.

Aunque por alguna razón, Zed había olvidado _completamente_ la situación en la que se encontraban. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro contrario todo lo que la máscara negra que quedaba un poco por encima de su nariz le permitía. El suave aroma del otro hombre llegó a sus fosas nasales y su mente de repente se quedó en blanco. Porque olía exactamente _igual_ a como recordaba. Olía a casa.

El ruido de los pasos se intensificó, símbolo de que el guardia comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, y Zed fue capaz de notar cómo la respiración del otro ninja se aceleraba inconscientemente. Vio que sus ojos se movían y su mandíbula se tensaba de forma tan suave que si no estuviese pegado a él nunca lo habría notado. Su mano apoyada en la taquilla pareció crisparse, y Zed estaba seguro de que era porque aguantaba el impulso de moverse aunque fuese un poco.

El darse cuenta de que seguía conociéndole tan bien como antes hizo que él mismo se tensara también. De repente las ganas de empujarle para quitárselo de encima fueron apremiantes. Porque tenerle tan cerca había conseguido remover recuerdos en su mente que prefería que siguiesen _enterrados_ si quería que su venganza saliese perfecta.

Alguien como él no podía vivir en el pasado, pero tampoco podía perdonar en el presente, y mucho menos en el futuro.

Lo que fuese que sintió en su juventud por el Ojo del Crepúsculo había quedado atrás. Ya sólo quedaba _odio._

Inspiró profundamente con tal de calmarse, atrayendo la atención de Shen ante la acción. Sus ojos por fin se encontraron y la mirada del Ojo pareció ser incluso más brillante de lo normal. El mundo se detuvo cuando él tragó saliva y su mano se apartó lentamente de su boca, dejando de presionarle tan fuerte contra las taquillas. Zed _casi_ pensó que la mano enguantada de Shen había acariciado sus labios a posta.

Apretó de forma inconsciente el hombro del Ojo del Crepúsculo en donde su mano se había quedado al intentar apartarle, justo cuando el sonido de una taquilla abriéndose muy cerca de ellos llenó el tenso silencio.

El extraño momento entre ellos pareció romperse y Shen volvió a alzar la cabeza al instante, intentando predecir si el guardia se iría luego de pasar por su taquilla o se movería hacia ellos para ir al baño, que quedaba justamente enfrente de donde estaban.

El ruido del hombre trasteando en su taquilla no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar los rápidos latidos de su corazón que parecían perforar sus oídos. ¿O quizás no era sólo el suyo el que parecía que se le iba a salir por la boca? No se apostaba nada a que Shen estaba en su misma situación.

Y es que poner en riesgo la misión no era un tema para tomarse a la ligera. Sí, definitivamente era la misión lo que le preocupaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos sintió que Shen se separaba un poco de él, y al instante, el ruido de la puerta de la taquilla siendo cerrada con un fuerte golpe. Luego pasos apresurados hacia la puerta del vestuario, y después, nada.

Se miraron durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer (porque quizás el tipo volvía), hasta que se les hizo demasiado incómodo. Shen fue el primero en apartarse, recolocando su chaleco empapado.

Zed sabía que cuando estaba nervioso tenía que mover sus manos de alguna forma, así que toqueteaba de forma sistemática lo que estuviese a su alcance. 

Frunció el ceño ante la inútil información que había recordado de su enemigo y se incorporó también, asomándose por el pasillo para ver la puerta del vestuario cerrada.

―Estoy empapado ―gruñó, dándose cuenta de que toda su ropa había quedado mojada al estar en contacto con la de Shen.

―Cámbiate ―propuso él. Cuando los ojos rojos de Zed parecieron fulminarle, desvió la mirada―. Será sospechoso si apareces-

―Puede ser perfectamente producto de haberte inmovilizado al atraparte ―le interrumpió de golpe―. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Debemos ir a la sala de interrogatorios.

―¿Sabes llegar? ―respondió Shen, aceptando el brusco cambio de tema.

La dura respuesta del maestro de las sombras parecía que le había hecho espabilar, y ahora su mirada volvía a ser _fría_ , como siempre. Zed no acababa de recordar qué había visto en sus ojos antes, pero ahora ya había desaparecido. Y tampoco le interesaba.

―Para tu suerte, sí ―caminó hacia él, desabrochando unas esposas que tenía colgadas de su cinturón junto con otros objetos (que según su opinión eran inútiles) del uniforme que había robado―. Las manos.

Shen le miró de reojo, comprendiendo sin más palabras lo que quería hacer. Extendió sus brazos hacia él sin preguntar y Zed cerró las esposas metálicas alrededor de sus muñecas, sin apenas levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

Se sentía irritado, muy irritado. Y furioso consigo mismo. Y también confuso, cosa que le traía aún más irritación y furia. Como un círculo vicioso que nunca terminaba.

―Espero que esta vez actúes mejor que antes ―gruñó, agarrando la delgada cadena que unía las esposas para darle un fuerte tirón que le indicó que debía caminar.

―No soy un actor ni nada por el estilo ―contestó el Ojo, sin intentar resistirse cuando el Maestro de las Sombras casi intentó comenzar a arrastrarle hacia la puerta.

―Suerte que nunca tuviste misiones de infiltraciones.

―¿Qué diremos si pregunta por el resto de los guardias? ―preguntó, ignorando el otro comentario de su “compañero”. No solía caer en comentarios que buscaban provocarlo y Zed hasta se había acostumbrado ya a eso.

Él no se detuvo ante la pregunta. Se colocó mejor el casco que se había movido por su… forcejeo de antes, bajándolo hasta que la pequeña visera tapaba casi por completo sus ojos. Mientras menos pudiesen ver de su cara, mejor. Hizo salir a Shen del vestuario, para luego cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

―Que se les llamó para vigilar los pisos inferiores ―respondió―. Camina delante. Y no seas tan sumiso, se supone que has intentado venir a rescatar a tu compañero ―dijo con un bufido, pinchándole un poco con el mango de su propia espada en la espalda para que caminase de nuevo. Shen simplemente suspiró, armándose de la infinita paciencia que tenía.

―Sí, entendido.

El camino hasta la sala de los interrogatorios fue sencillo. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y por suerte, la memoria de Zed era excelente. Con un vistazo al mapa del nivel superior se acordaba de por dónde debía ir. Y daba gracias, porque aquellos pasillos eran todos exactamente iguales. Interminables cuevas con bombillas estropeadas que no iluminaban una mierda.

Zed soltó un suave suspiro cuando estuvieron por fin delante de la sencilla puerta de la sala. La examinó con cuidado para ver si podían romperla con un fuerte golpe para salir si algo iba mal. Era completamente de madera, exceptuando la parte superior, que tenía un cristal enturbiado que impedía ver lo que había dentro. En el mismo cristal, había un cartel mal pegado con unas letras en jonio que ponía “ocupado”.

―Nos esperan ―que Shen usara el plural le hizo saber que había más de un guardia en el interior de la sala.

―Hm.

No hicieron falta más palabras para decirle que había entendido.

Realmente el sistema de seguridad de aquella habitación parecía anticuado, teniendo en cuenta la tecnología que disponía toda la prisión. Aunque bueno, mejor para ellos, ¿no?

Dio un firme toque en la puerta para anunciar su llegada. Al otro lado, en seguida una voz gruesa contestó un simple “adelante”.

Cuadró los hombros y su mano se cernió sobre el pomo. De esto dependía la misión entera. Debían ser muy cuidadosos y conseguir la información necesaria.

Abrió la puerta sin muchos teatros y se adentró en la habitación, dándole un brusco tirón a Shen, quien ni siquiera se inmutó al seguirle.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos con un sonoro crujido y sus pasos resonaron fuertes por la silenciosa sala, mientras Zed echaba un disimulado vistazo.

Las paredes eran naturalmente de piedra. En el centro, una gran mesa de hierro con dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra. Una de ellas tenía unos reposabrazos con unas brillantes argollas de metal que suponía que serían para encadenar al prisionero, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí sin levantar la mirada. Nada más Shen estuvo bien sujeto a la silla (quizás había apretado más sus ataduras de lo necesario), se permitió echarle un vistazo al resto de personas en la sala.

Había tres guardias a un lado de la mesa, entre las dos sillas, como una especie de “pacificadores”. Llevaban el mismo uniforme que él y no parecían relevantes, así que Zed apenas los barrió con la mirada. Al lado de la otra silla, un hombre importante alzó la barbilla al mirar a Shen, recolocándose sus elegantes gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. A su izquierda, había un guardia más, irrelevante como los otros tres.

El que les interesaba era aquel pequeño hombrecillo que tenía pinta de no haber pasado hambre en su vida. Su uniforme era parecido, aunque completamente negro y con algunas sutiles diferencias que lo distinguían como mayor rango. Su armadura era demasiado pequeña y fina como para servir de protección real, por lo que Zed dudaba de que supiese luchar. Simplemente era el dueño rico de aquella inmunda prisión que servía de vertedero para el Consejo de Ancianos. Y recibía un jugoso pago a cambio. Nada más.

Cuando el hombre por fin se dignó a mirarle, Zed agachó un poco la cabeza, para que la visera le tapara sutilmente la cara. Aunque dudaba de que un tipo de aquel rango reconociese a un guardia cualquiera.

―Número de identificación.

―Tres, seis, cuatro, ocho ―respondió Zed al instante.

―Kazuo ―dijo el hombre, echándole un muy sutil vistazo a la pequeña libreta roja que tenía entre las manos. Si no recordaba el nombre de sus subordinados, mucho menos les pondría cara―. ¿Fuiste quien atrapó a este hombre? ―preguntó, señalando a Shen con un suave gesto de su barbilla.

―Sí, señor.

―¿Y el resto de guardias?

―Están descansando, señor.

El tipo simplemente asintió, sin darle ni un poco de importancia. La conversación con él acabó ahí y el hombre tomó asiento frente al Ojo, que mantenía su rostro inescrutable de siempre. Zed tenía dudas acerca de si conseguiría hacer bien su papel, porque probablemente una piedra era más expresivo que él, aunque para su desgracia, debía confiar (o rezar) porque todo saliese bien.

El interrogador abrió de nuevo su libreta, acomodándose descuidadamente en la silla. Zed no tardó en colocarse a su derecha. Si sólo se imaginase que su vida pendía de un hilo…

―De acuerdo ―dijo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Shen―. Por su bien, le conviene contestar con la verdad a todas las preguntas. Sino, se usarán otros métodos para hacerle hablar, ¿entendido? ―Zed casi rió ante aquellas palabras. Como si un poco de dolor pudiese doblar a Shen. La única perdición de aquel hombre era su mente.

Como se esperaba, el Ojo sólo le dedicó una larga mirada. Esa “actuación” (porque no actuaba, sólo era él mismo) parecía acorde con la actitud de un terrorista noxiano. Sólo debía seguir así hasta que se asegurasen de que podían sacar la información al hombre sin involucrar más víctimas (véase los cuatro guardias que habían tenido la mala suerte de estar allí).

―¿Qué hacía a las 23:07 PM en las afueras de la prisión? ―silencio―. ¿Es el prisionero 347 su compañero o sólo es usted un tonto que se perdió de camino a casa? ―de nuevo nada. Aunque la paciencia del hombre parecía infinita, porque siguió con su interrogatorio unilateral―. ¿Pretendía asaltar la prisión para ayudarle a salir?

A pesar de la penetrante mirada de Shen, el hombre no parecía asustado en lo absoluto, como si estar rodeado de guardias le diese seguridad. Si tan sólo supiese que con un suave movimiento, aquel tipo podía quebrar las esposas y también su frágil cuello…

―Su compañero acaba de ser ejecutado ―el hombrecillo sonrió victorioso cuando los labios de Shen se apretaron en una suave línea. Zed no podía creerlo. De verdad estaba actuando―. Usted ha venido hasta aquí para nada. Si no quiere correr la misma suerte, coopere ―Shen sólo asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del hombre―. ¿Su nombre?

―Eiden ―no estaba seguro de que fuese noxiano, pero tampoco era jonio. Debería valer. Aunque el interrogador no le prestó ni un poco de atención a aquel detalle, por suerte.

―¿Qué pretendía hacer luego de la fuga?

―Volar Jonia.

Lo dijo con aquel tono tan serio y desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción que casi pudo ver la firme fachada del hombre resquebrajarse. Su labio inferior tembló un poco y sus ojos se apartaron para fingir que leía su libreta. A aquel cobarde sería fácil sacarle la información.

―Comprende que… eso es pena de muerte, ¿cierto? ―preguntó, al cabo de unos segundos en los que la tensión entre todos los presentes se hizo insoportable. Los guardias no habían abierto la boca y ni habían movido un músculo, Zed incluido.

―Sí.

―¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Shen pareció que meditaba su respuesta, bajando los ojos hasta la mesa. ¿Por qué alguien arriesgaría su vida para destruir una nación ajena? Eso era algo que definitivamente un tipo equilibrado como el Ojo del Crepúsculo no sabía responder.

Y menos cuando él ni siquiera había participado en la guerra que libró Noxus y Jonia en aquel entonces, “porque eso podría romper el equilibrio”, dijo. Al infierno su maldito equilibrio.

Shen no tenía idea sobre noxianos. Al carecer de empatía, no podía ni tan siquiera imaginar el sufrimiento de su nación. Y eso simplemente hacía que el odio que sentía Zed hacia él incrementase un poquito más.

El estúpido equilibrio siempre acababa arrastrando a personas inocentes hacia el sufrimiento.

Pareció que el hombrecillo comenzaba a impacientarse ante el silencio y aquel miedo que había mostrado ante el “terrorista noxiano” se esfumó, sabiendo que estaba protegido por sus guardias. Su espalda se enderezó y sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirarle.

―¿Necesita que le repita la pregunta?

―Señor… ―Zed se tensó de golpe cuando Shen le dirigió una corta mirada. Era la señal. La señal de que el nivel superior se encontraba totalmente despejado, exceptuando por los que habían en aquella sala. Probablemente algún cambio de turnos había dejado una apertura en el horario, por lo que debían de ser rápidos―. Es hora de que usted responda a mis preguntas.

Antes de que el hombrecillo pudiese chistar, Zed se movió velozmente hacia su izquierda. Las cuchillas escondidas bajo sus mangas rasgaron sus guantes al salir con fuerza y el primer guardia que estaba más cerca de ellos cayó en cuanto las garras le dibujaron una bonita sonrisa en el cuello.

Los tres guardias restantes saltaron sobre él en un instante, volando por encima de la mesa. Aunque no se esperaban para nada que Shen se levantara de golpe, quebrando las esposas que lo sujetaban, tirando la mesa con una fuerte patada.

En medio del caos, el jefe de la prisión intentó escurrirse hacia la puerta a gatas, aunque se encontró con el horrible problema de que una bota le pisó la espalda con fuerza para inmovilizarle en el suelo. Soltó un quejido, aunque no se atrevió a volver a abrir la boca cuando algo de sangre cayó en su mejilla. Las cuchillas de Zed ahora estaban sobre él.

El silencio reinó en la sala. Ni siquiera se arriesgó a moverse para ver si su escolta seguía viva, porque parecía evidente que no.

―Dijimos que nada de matar ―le recordó Shen.

Aunque Zed no pudo ignorarle más deliberadamente y agarró al hombre por el cuello, dejándole caer bruscamente sobre la silla que había ocupado antes. El tipo simplemente se encogió, alzando las manos cuando las garras no se separaron ni un momento de su cuello.

―¿Quiénes sois…? ―murmuró, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

―Las preguntas aquí las hago yo, ¿de acuerdo? ―gruñó Zed, tirándole del corto cabello negro hacia atrás para que le mirase a la cara. El tipo ni siquiera se atrevió a asentir.

―Será mejor que responda rápido y no le pasará nada ―sugirió Shen, quedándose parado al lado de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos. No tenía intenciones de parar al Maestro de las Sombras (ni parecía posible que pudiese hacerlo, viendo lo enfurecido que estaba por aquel pesado día), así que simplemente desistió.

―¿Conoces al demonio dorado, o Khada Jhin? ―pareció estremecerse nada más oír aquel temido nombre. Todos los jonios que ya pasaban de cierta edad sabían quién era.

―Sí.

―¿Sabes los crímenes que cometió?

―Sí.

―¿Sabes que estaba encerrado en esta prisión?

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos y tardó varios segundos en responder, como si su garganta se hubiese secado.

―N-No.

―¿Sabes que se fugó hace un mes y medio de ésta misma prisión?

―¿Qué? ―el tipo tragó saliva nervioso, mirando hacia la pared con tal de no mirar a los ojos rojos de Zed, quien no vaciló ni aflojó su agarre mientras lo bombardeaba a preguntas―. No sé nada. Yo estoy en este cargo desde hace mes y medio… ―tartamudeó.

―Qué conveniente, ¿no? ―gruñó Zed, las garras clavándose un poco más en la garganta. Un hilillo de sangre corrió por ella.

―Se lo juro. Por favor, no me hagan daño ―como ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada, siguió hablando, temiendo por su vida―. Todos los guardias fueron cambiados hace mes y medio. Incluso el jefe fue despedido, y me asignaron a mí. Todos somos nuevos, le aseguro que nadie sabe nada. Puede… puede ver los registros si quiere-

―Suficiente ―le interrumpió Shen de golpe, descruzándose de brazos e incorporándose un poco. Así que justo se habían topado con el jefe de la prisión de Tuula. Un mísero títere―. Le creemos.

Zed alzó una ceja, escéptico, aunque no dijo nada. Soltó de golpe el pelo del jefe y retiró sus garras. El hombre apenas atinó a frotarse el adolorido cuello, llenándose un poco las manos con su propia sangre.

―Si aquí no hay información para nosotros, entonces díganos cómo salir ―el hombre pareció indeciso, por lo que Shen añadió―: No soy ningún terrorista noxiano. Sólo quiero atrapar a Khada Jhin, ¿entiende? Si no tiene información, al menos coopere, o usted o alguien cercano podría llegar a ser una víctima de sus obras.

El jefe se estremeció ante sus palabras, aunque parecía que aquella vez se rehusaba a hablar. Era un cobarde, pero si soltaba cualquier cosa, quizás le mataban por ya no serles útil.

―Escucha, imbécil ―Zed se acercó a centímetros del rostro contrario, sus dedos cerniéndose sobre el frágil cuello―. Si quieres vivir, _sácanos_ de aquí ―notó que el hombre tragaba saliva con nerviosismo, sus ojos volando a cualquier parte que no fuesen los contrarios―. O sino, desearás que Jhin te hubiese matado.

―Vale ―murmuró, con vocecilla débil. Volvió a alzar las manos en símbolo de derrota, y el maestro de las sombras se apartó un poco―. Vale… yo, os diré cómo salir.

―Más te vale ―espetó, soltándole al fin―. Sigue vigilando al resto de guardias de la prisión ―ordenó a Shen, sin apartar la mirada del jefe.

―Noto un par de energías subiendo a este nivel, aunque aún tardarán algunos minutos ―dijo él.

―Hay una salida de emergencia en éste mismo nivel. Un pequeño túnel que atraviesa el resto de la montaña y llega al otro lado. Es muy seguro porque sólo yo tengo la llave ―comenzó a explicar. Como no tenía un mapa y realmente era nuevo en aquella prisión, no sabía muy bien cómo indicarlo con señas, así que vaciló unos segundos―. ¿Tenéis un mapa para que-?

―No hace falta ―Zed le agarró del brazo sin previo aviso, poniéndole en pie―. Nos vas a llevar tú mismo hasta allí. Cuando salgamos, te soltaré.

―P-pero…

―Nada de peros.

Le hizo una brusca señal a Shen con la barbilla para que abriese la puerta. Esa vez no intentaron esconder los cadáveres desparramados por toda la sala. Perderían más tiempo del que ganarían haciéndolo, así que no tenía sentido. Además, esos guardias probablemente habían visto la cara de Zed, aunque no se habían dado cuenta de que no era su compañero. Suponía que ese tal Kazuo no era demasiado querido si nadie se había fijado en que no era él. Bueno, todo había salido a pedir de boca, así que mejor para ellos.

―Los guardias del nuevo turno están a punto de llegar a éste nivel por la derecha ―informó Shen, mientras cerraba la puerta cuando Zed y su rehén salieron―. No sé si irán a sus puestos o alguno de ellos pasará por esta sala, así que será mejor darnos prisa.

―Cuando lleguen aquí, darán la voz de alarma ―concordó Zed.

―Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa. No podemos matar más gente inocente ―a los oídos del hombre, aquello sonó como una especie de regaño, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad. A Shen simplemente no le interesaba que se supiese que había habido una masacre en la prisión y viniesen a investigar. Nada más. Aunque eso el jefecillo no se lo podía ni imaginar.

―Ya, lo he escuchado la primera vez que lo has dicho. No hace falta que lo repitas todo el jodido rato ―gruñó el Maestro de las Sombras en respuesta.

Empujó al hombre del cual ni siquiera sabían el nombre por el pasillo, dando la casualidad de que por suerte, el túnel estaba a la izquierda. Una de sus cuchillas presionó suavemente su espalda para que caminase rápido.

El pasillo se expandía ante ellos igual de oscuro que todo el resto de malditos pasillos de aquella claustrofóbica prisión. No había diferencia entre ninguno, así que no tenía sentido ni investigarlo. Las bombillas parpadeaban vacilantes y el ruido del agua pasando por las cañerías que iban por dentro de la pared de roca opacaba el sonido de sus pisadas.

―Espero que sepas que no tiene sentido intentar engañarnos y enviarnos hacia otro lado ―dijo Zed de repente. El hombre simplemente asintió rápido, sin frenar el paso por miedo a que las cuchillas se clavasen en su espalda―. Éste tipo puede sentir las energías de todos tus guardias. No te conviene intentar jugárnosla.

―No lo haría. Valoro mi vida.

―Eso espero.

Justo al segundo de que él dijese eso, Shen se detuvo de golpe. Zed también lo hizo, extrañado, agarrando el brazo de su improvisado rehén. Vio que la mirada del Ojo del Crepúsculo se alzaba hasta el techo y recorría la hilera de bombillas, como si estuviese pensativo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, viendo que él se había quedado completamente inmóvil.

―Siento una presencia extraña subiendo de los niveles inferiores por la derecha. Pero sin un… estado adecuado, no puedo asegurarlo.

Zed sabía que se refería a que si no reanudaba su completa conexión con el mundo espiritual le sería difícil averiguar si alguien camuflaba su energía. Aunque eso no podía decirlo con aquel hombre delante, porque seguramente su identidad sería revelada. No muchas más personas aparte del Ojo del Crepúsculo tenían conexiones así.

Los ojos sin brillo de Shen por fin le miraron durante un corto segundo, antes de que Zed asintiese, sacando la pequeña y problemática daga. Se la lanzó y él la cogió al vuelo, sin decir absolutamente nada. A estas alturas, no podía arriesgarse a usar su espada bendita. 

―Sigamos avanzando. Si realmente hay alguien, nos tendremos que encargar de él.

―¿Qué hay con eso de “no matar”? ―las cejas de Zed se arquearon en un gesto irritado, a lo que Shen simplemente se encogió de hombros.

―Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de matar a diez guardias.

―No intentaste impedirlo.

―Como si pudiera.

―¿Ah? ¿Ahora resulta que eres tan débil? ―gruñó el Maestro de las Sombras, acercándose a él con aire amenazador. El Ojo simplemente le dirigió una larga mirada, sus dedos ahora tanteando la empuñadura de su recién recuperada espada.

―¿De verdad crees que es momento de discutir ahora?

―Pareces más que dispuesto ―la mano de Zed se crispó sobre el brazo del hombre, a lo que él soltó un ligero quejido que captó en seguida la atención de los dos ninjas.

―Debemos seguir ―repitió Shen, a pesar de que el ambiente seguía siendo pesado.

Zed no le contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta para apretar el paso. Su mente revuelta no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en lo jodidísimamente furioso que estaba. No era un estado anormal en él, pero no solía controlarse. Y eso, en aquel momento, le estaba costando _demasiado_.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en aquel día, y muy poco tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Al final aquella confusión se había mezclado con el cansancio y la ira en una extraña mezcla.

El maestro de las sombras soltó un bufido, intentando concentrarse en su misión. Empujó de nuevo al jefe delante de él para que les guiase, aunque con el rápido paso, ya podía ver cómo el pasillo se estrechaba bruscamente y una reforzada puerta de metal se alzaba imponente al fondo.

Aunque cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la estrechez, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda entera. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo Shen apretaba la empuñadura de su espada y su mandíbula se tensaba.

Zed jaló al hombre hacia él cuando notó una extraña sensación. Él no era tan sensible a las energías como su compañero, pero si estaban lo suficientemente cerca y eran poderosas, también podía sentirlas. No por nada había sido un miembro de la Orden Kinkou.

Escrutó el estrecho pasillo con cuidado, pegando su espalda a la pared para evitar un ataque sorpresa por detrás.

―Iré a ver ―dijo, aunque Shen le puso la mano suavemente en el pecho sin llegar a tocarle.

―Será mejor que no lo hagas ―contestó, bajando el brazo en seguida―. Cuanto más tiempo perdamos, más difícil será huir. Tenemos las llaves y al jefe.

―Nos atacarán nada más nos demos la vuelta hacia la puerta ―farfulló Zed, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él y el otro hombre lo escucharan.

―Entonces cúbreme mientras la abro.

―Bien, pero que sea rápido ―empujó a su rehén bruscamente hacia él, a lo que Shen en seguida le agarró el brazo, a pesar de que sabían que no intentaría escapar.

―Esa era la idea.

Ni siquiera necesitaron mirarse para saber cuándo debían ejecutar el plan. Sus atacantes probablemente esperarían a ver qué hacían primero, así que su movimiento era crucial.

Salir de allí en realidad no era un problema para ninjas de su nivel. El problema era salir sin que su identidad fuese descubierta, sabiendo que tenían habilidades demasiado características que serían reconocidas en seguida. A muy malas, podían silenciar para siempre a los que los descubriesen.

Pero eso sería muy arriesgado, porque podrían llamar la atención del exterior. Nadie podía saber que ellos dos se habían unido de nuevo para atrapar a Jhin. Y definitivamente un asalto a la prisión daría mucho que hablar, con su consecuente investigación para saber quién había sido. Era un riesgo que, dada su situación, quizás debían asumir.

Zed no necesitó hacer ninguna señal para indicarle a Shen que aquel era el momento. Él, por alguna razón, pareció captarlo y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta, cargando con un rápido movimiento al hombre en su hombro, a quien apenas le dio tiempo de soltar un chillido asustado.

Shen ni siquiera se giró cuando escuchó el ensordecedor ruido del metal chocando contra el metal en un brusco golpe.

Si Zed había tenido que bloquear el ataque, entonces esos guardias eran cosa seria.

Sintió que una de las energías se abalanzaba sobre él, aunque por primera vez, decidió confiar en el Maestro de las Sombras. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse por el estrecho pasillo.

El guardia nunca llegó a tocarle ni un pelo y gracias a la rápida carrera, llegó a la puerta. Le dio un veloz vistazo al cierre de seguridad. No había cerradura por ningún lado, sólo una especie de… placa brillante con algo parecido a una silueta de una mano dibujado.

¿Qué narices era aquello? No lo había visto en su vida. Miró al jefe durante un segundo, como si buscase respuestas, aunque él rehuyó su mirada.

―¡Date prisa!

El grito de Zed rebotó por el oscuro pasillo detrás de él y las bombillas parecieron titilar vacilantes. Si se apagaban, estarían en desventaja. Zed necesitaba luz tenue para que sus sombras estuvieran en su máximo poder. Podía crearlas aunque hubiese Sol o completa oscuridad porque su técnica era perfecta, pero si cumplía ciertos requisitos, su poder podía fácilmente multiplicarse.

Shen volvió a mirar la extraña placa. Si había una mano, ¿quizás debía poner su palma? Acercó su mano, indeciso, justo en el momento en el que vio que el jefecillo sonreía de forma casi imperceptible.

¡No era su palma la que debía ir ahí! ¡Las alarmas saltarían seguro!

―¡Cuidado! ―la advertencia de Zed llegó justo a tiempo y se agachó sin pensarlo, esquivando una espada que fue lanzada a su cabeza.

Se giró un solo momento para examinar a sus atacantes. Eran dos, pero si Zed estaba teniendo problemas para contenerlos, no podían ser tomados a la ligera. Vestían completamente de negro, con apenas dos rendijas para sus ojos. Esos no eran guardias normales. Parecían refuerzos externos, como si hubiesen estado esperando una infiltración así. Eso era muy sospechoso.

Uno de ellos volvió a intentar moverse hacia él, Zed interceptándolo de nuevo con sus cuchillas.

―¡Abre la maldita puerta! ―gruñó él, cuando sus cuchillas chocaron contra la katana enemiga.

El cuerpo de Shen se movió al instante. El jefe había aprovechado su confusión para intentar escabullirse, por lo que no se esperaba que le estampara brutalmente contra la pared para detenerlo. Con las prisas, el golpe quizás había sido demasiado fuerte para un hombre tan frágil y el extraño ruido que hizo su cuello no fue para nada agradable.

Aunque Shen no pareció darse ni cuenta, porque cogió el cuerpo inerte y colocó su mano sobre la pantalla. Al instante, la puerta se abrió con un sonoro “click”.

Lo soltó de golpe cuando pensó que ya no les serviría y le lanzó una corta mirada a Zed, quien había conseguido acorralar a los dos “guardias” a unos metros de donde estaba. Si aquel pasillo atravesaba el resto de la montaña, entonces podía ser perfectamente medio kilómetro de recorrido.

Realmente esperaba que no fuese el caso.

El Maestro de las Sombras aprovechó el corto descuido de los dos hombres cuando vieron al jefe de la prisión en el suelo y clavó sus garras en el brazo de uno y pateó al otro en el estómago. Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para luego usar una sombra y deslizarse hacia Shen, agarrándolo de la muñeca con un brusco tirón para que comenzase a correr. Estaba indeciso acerca de si sería lo correcto matar a aquellos dos. Parecía que alguien importante los había enviado, así que si no aparecían, quizás mandaban a investigar el asunto. Aunque si no les mataban, ellos informarían de esto e investigarían igual. ¿Qué debían hacer?

Ellos habían visto su cara, así que quizás…No, debían morir. 

El túnel resultó no ser demasiado largo, porque en seguida vieron al final del todo que el pasillo se deformaba en una especie de cueva natural, como si pretendiesen ocultar el pasadizo secreto como una simple cueva en la montaña. Total, sólo se podía abrir la puerta desde el lado interior, así que no tenía sentido cubrir la salida.

Miró un solo segundo a Shen, y él pareció captar al instante lo que quería decirle sin palabras. Asintió, y los dos se detuvieron de golpe. Uno de los guardias no fue capaz de frenar a tiempo y se llevó un buen corte de las cuchillas de Zed, el mismo al que había cortado antes. Parecía más débil que el otro, así que sería su foco.

El lugar era demasiado estrecho y ninguno de los cuatro se sentía cómodo luchando ahí, así que se abalanzaron todos a la vez con tal de acabar cuanto antes.

Las luces volvieron a parpadear y Zed aprovechó que los dos guardias se habían enfocado en Shen para atacar por sorpresa. Aunque por alguna razón, ellos ya _sabían_ que haría exactamente eso. Sus cuchillas del guante izquierdo se partieron cuando dieron contra la dura roca de la pared al ellos esquivarle.

Soltó un gruñido cabreado, decidiéndose a usar sus sombras por fin. El factor sorpresa fue crucial y consiguió rebanarle el cuello al guardia más débil, que no se esperaba para nada que su enemigo tuviese una habilidad así. Aunque el otro reaccionó muy rápido y sacó una pistola.

Todo fue demasiado confuso y el ruido del disparo les perforó los oídos por culpa de que estaban demasiado cerca. Al ruido le vino una dolorosa punzada de dolor, aunque antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Shen le agarró del hombro y le empujó bruscamente hacia atrás, saltando encima del guardia.

Por alguna razón, sintió que sus piernas no respondían y no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer pesadamente al suelo.

Luego, la pacífica oscuridad le envolvió.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento si el final es un poquito abrupto. He tenido un bloqueo bastante fuerte con esta parte y me la quería quitar de encima ya así que ha quedado de aquella manera. No estoy satisfecha pero si me viene la inspiración lo cambiaré


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

Parpadeó lentamente, girando la cabeza hacia un lado cuando los molestos rayos solares le dieron en los ojos. El mundo pareció dar una temblorosa vuelta y la garganta se le encogió ante el mareo. Se quedó muy quieto, comprendiendo que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la pared, la pesada bruma del sueño impidiéndole ver cualquier cosa.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo exactamente mirando a la nada con la mente en blanco, hasta que su cerebro decidió ponerse a trabajar. Consiguió distinguir una vieja pared de madera cuando su mirada se aclaró. Volvió a girar la cabeza con lentitud, esa vez observando la extraña y vacía habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? No le sonaba aquel lugar.

Los rayos solares seguían entrando insistentemente por la ventana, por lo que pensó que ya era hora de moverse.

Intentó incorporarse con calma, aunque en seguida un bufido de dolor se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. Levantó con una lentitud exasperante las sábanas ásperas que le tapaban hasta el cuello, viendo que sólo llevaba un pantalón. Aunque le llamó más la atención la venda blanca que envolvía su torso.

Ah, ahora lo recordaba. Le habían disparado por haber bajado la guardia. Nunca debía infravalorar a un enemigo, aquello se lo había tenido más que merecido.

Suspiró, volviendo a taparse cuando el frío invernal se coló por la ventana abierta, sin darle más vueltas.

Ahora que el mareo inicial ya había pasado, su mirada recorrió la vieja habitación, encontrando en seguida un cubo de agua al lado de su cama, en el suelo. Había un paño flotando en el agua y ésta estaba turbia, con un sospechoso color rojizo.

Antes de que pudiese seguir divagando, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Levantó la cabeza en seguida, topándose con los ojos opacos de Shen. Él simplemente le devolvió la mirada, cerrando la puerta y dejando con suavidad una bandeja de comida encima de la mesita.

―¿Le mataste? ―fue lo primero que preguntó el Maestro de las Sombras. Su voz sonó áspera y su garganta picó, aunque no le prestó importancia.

Shen no respondió, simplemente asintió. Volvió a coger la bandeja y esperó pacientemente a que Zed se incorporase antes de dejarla en su regazo.

Él ni siquiera agradeció, sino que cogió los cubiertos de forma automática y se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca. Sabía insípida, aunque después de varias probadas, notó que su estómago le suplicaba que por favor comiese más rápido o definitivamente moriría de hambre.

Pareció que por un momento se olvidó de los modales y sacó energía de donde no tenía para la devorar la comida. Si la sopa no tenía sabor, entonces el filete de cerdo estaba tan hecho que había quedado seco, aunque no se quejó.

Apenas terminó de comer, el Ojo volvió a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita.

―Quiero más.

―No deberías ―la voz de Shen sonó extrañamente suave, como si no quisiera provocar una tonta discusión. Aunque su cara y sus ojos seguían tan inexpresivos como siempre.

―¿Por qué?

―Has estado inconsciente un par de días. No deberías forzar tu estómago.

―¿Un par de días? ―Zed parpadeó confuso. Buscó la mirada de Shen, aunque por alguna razón, a él le parecía infinitamente más interesante observar el balde con agua.

―La bala estaba envenenada ―explicó. Como seguía sintiendo la insistente mirada de Zed sobre él, añadió―: Somnífero instantáneo. Hay algo más, pero te lo explicaré cuando te encuentres bien.

―Ah.

El Maestro de las Sombras aún se encontraba algo mareado por el veneno, así que su cabeza se sentía tan pesada que no le apetecía ni hablar. Se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama, cerrando los ojos, como si no le importase en absoluto que el otro hombre siguiese ahí.

―Tendría que… ―la voz indecisa de Shen hizo que los abriese de nuevo. Parecía que él debatía internamente sobre qué debía decir― revisar eso.

―Hm.

El Ojo tomó aquello como un asentimiento, y se acercó al borde de la cama, apartando las sábanas con cuidado, como si estuviese cerca de un cervatillo y tuviese miedo de asustarlo. A Zed, lejos de cabrearle, aquello le resultó hasta gracioso. Quizás era el veneno que anulaba sus sentidos.

El Maestro no dijo nada cuando vio que cogía su bolsa de cuero y sacaba una pequeña caja de madera que parecía un sencillo kit médico. Tal y como pensaba, vio que sacaba unas tijeras minúsculas y cortó con cuidado las vendas.

Observó con detalle la cicatriz irregular del tamaño de un puño en su abdomen. La herida de bala estaba cosida de forma perfecta con un feo hilo negro. Estaba casi cicatrizada ya. Probablemente Shen había usado algún ungüento para acelerar la curación.

―No recordaba que se te diese tan bien la medicina ―el comentario simplemente salió de sus labios sin que por alguna razón pudiese evitarlo, aunque Shen se sintió incómodo ante la observación. Era extraño ver a Zed tan relajado. Aunque sabía de sobras que era por los otros efectos que no le había explicado del veneno. Definitivamente algo tan complicado no conseguiría entenderlo en ese estado.

―Tuve que ampliar mi conocimiento en todos los campos ―respondió.

Sacó un trozo de algodón y una botellita con alcohol. Estaba tan cerca que Zed no pudo evitar pensar que se movía muy lento, evitando hacer movimientos innecesarios.

―¿También estás herido? ―no le gustaba tener que arrastrar las palabras al hablar, pero su lengua también se sentía muy pesada.

―No tiene importancia ―contestó él.

Presionó el algodón húmedo contra la herida sin recibir ni una sola queja como respuesta, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse aún más incómodo ante la penetrante mirada sobre él.

―Déjame ver ―ante aquella simple frase, Shen levantó la cabeza con confusión.

―¿Para qué?

Al no tener una respuesta clara, la mente lenta de Zed simplemente lo dejó ir, como si no requiriese su atención, así que sólo ignoró la pregunta.

Ante el silencio, Shen volvió a centrarse en la herida, decidiendo pasar también de la conversación anterior como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

―En nada podrás moverte con total libertad ―sus dedos cálidos contrastaron cuando tocó la fría piel del Maestro de las Sombras para repasar la cicatriz. Él se estremeció sin poderlo evitar. Aplicó una suave pomada que había sacado de la bolsa y Zed en seguida notó que toda la herida comenzaba a quemar. Parecía un cicatrizante muy potente―. Te daré un antídoto para el veneno que te hará efecto en unos minutos. Es muy fuerte, así que te sentirás mareado hasta que pase ―hablaba de forma desapasionada, como un doctor cansado que le daba la receta de su medicación a su décimo paciente del día. Aunque Zed quiso sentirse molesto, simplemente no pudo―. Pero primero debes intentar activarte un poco más. La droga no puede seguir nublando tus sentidos.

―¿Cómo?

―Habla, por ejemplo.

―¿Hablar?

El Maestro de las Sombras, por primera vez, sintió que no tenía nada que decir. Su mirada recorrió vagamente el rostro contrario, sintiendo aquellos ojos opacos observándole detenidamente, como si le estuviese examinando. De verdad parecía un doctor. Y pensar que antes no podía ni poner bien ni una vendita.

Sonrió tontamente ante el simple pensamiento, sin darse cuenta de que estaría poniendo una cara muy estúpida. Aunque Shen siguió esperando pacientemente, dándole el tiempo que necesitara su mente para comenzar a reaccionar como solía hacerlo.

―Yo… sigo vivo ―Zed no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que el Ojo le observó con una mirada extraña―. ¿Por qué?

―Creo que no entiendo la pregunta ―el Maestro de las Sombras se quedó callando un momento, como si estuviese peleándose consigo mismo para saber cómo continuar la frase.

―¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? Hubiese sido más fácil dejarme y que me culpasen sólo a mí del asalto a Tuula ―habló despacio, a medida que la idea iba cobrando sentido en su cabeza. Si se miraba desde ese punto de vista, hubiese sido lo más fácil para Shen. Podría seguir investigando a Jhin sin levantar sospechas―. Pensé que me odiabas.

Un tenso silencio vino después de la afirmación. Los ojos rojos de Zed parecieron clavarse en el otro hombre, aunque en realidad sólo le miraba esperando una contestación. No había agresividad ni prisas, sólo sueño y confusión. Era tan extraño que Shen, por alguna razón, se vio forzado a contestar.

―Aunque no deba, lo hago ―apartó la mirada. Como estaba de pie al lado de la cama, no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí quieto como una estatua―. Te odio.

―¿Y por qué sigo vivo? ―preguntó de nuevo Zed, sin inmutarse ante las palabras de Shen. Era como si fuese una conversación unilateral. Preguntaba, recibía respuestas, pero ni siquiera prestaba atención. Simplemente sacaba cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza.

―No puedo atrapar a Khada Jhin solo, ya te lo dije.

―No me convences ―divagó. Su mirada cansada fue a parar de nuevo a la cara contraria, viendo cómo su mandíbula estaba tensa bajo su máscara.

―¿Qué sentido tendría haberme expuesto para aliarme contigo en un primer lugar? No me gusta perder mi tiempo.

―Hm… ―sonrió interiormente al ver que Shen rehuía su mirada. No sabía por qué y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para pensarlo, pero verlo tan confuso por alguna razón le hacía sentir bien―. No suena como una buena excusa.

―No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar a parar con esa pregunta.

―Sólo quiero saber por qué mi enemigo jurado ha salvado mi vida y además me ha curado.

De nuevo un incómodo silencio que fue más largo incluso que el anterior. Zed no hizo el intento de presionar, y Shen tampoco hizo el intento de responder. Sólo se quedaron ahí quietos, mirándose, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos cedería.

―Veo que comienzas a ser capaz de reaccionar mejor ―el Ojo del Crepúsculo decidió cambiar el tema de conversación de forma muy _sutil_ , y abrió de nuevo su pequeña bolsa de cuero―. Podrías tomarte el antídoto ahora.

―¿Dónde está la daga que te regalé?

―¿Ah? ―la pregunta fue tan repentina que él se quedó estático en su sitio, con la bolsa aún entre sus manos. Sus cejas estaban suavemente alzadas en un gesto de sorpresa, y Zed no pudo evitar regocijarse ante la mínima expresión que conseguía arrancarle.

―La daga. La que te regalé por tu décimo octavo cumpleaños ―Shen cerró sutilmente la bolsa luego de sacar un botecito transparente. Si no hubiese estado terriblemente drogado, habría comprendido al instante que la llevaba encima, concretamente en su bolsa, pero en ese momento no llegó a captarlo.

―Tómate esto.

―¿Por qué la llevas? ―el Maestro de las Sombras se rehusaba a cambiar el tema de conversación.

―Es útil y de un buen acero. ¿Por qué no debería? ―al ver que seguía a la defensiva, Zed quiso presionar un poco más.

―Te la regalé yo ―dijo, como si fuese evidente―. Y me odias.

―Sigue siendo una buena arma.

―¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes comprarte otra? Te sobra el dinero, el Consejo de Ancianos te paga lo que sea que necesites por tus servicios a Jonia.

Al verse definitivamente acorralado, Shen simplemente negó con la cabeza. Destapó el botecito y se acercó a la cama. Tenía mucha paciencia, pero todo lo que tuviese que ver con sus sentimientos (que no debía tener), lo esquivaba como si tuviese la peste. Ya había aguantado bastante, no hablaría más.

―Bebe ―puso el mismo tono que ponía cuando ordenaba algo a sus alumnos. Uno que no dejaba espacio para ninguna queja. Aunque Zed no era un alumno suyo, y definitivamente no funcionó, porque él sólo le dirigió una larga mirada―. Bebe ―repitió, extendiéndole el bote.

―¿Qué es?

―El antídoto.

―¿Cómo sé que no es veneno? ―la desconfianza afloró en el mismo instante en el que Shen le habló con aquel agresivo tono.

―¿Qué sentido tendría salvarte para luego envenenarte? ―respondió, sin paciencia ya. Sabía que Zed no razonaba correctamente por la droga, pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado pesado tratar con él.

―No quiero beberlo.

―No podrás moverte si no lo haces.

―No voy a beberlo ―dijo, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

No parecía que pudiese impedirlo si Shen le obligaba. Sus brazos caían sin mucha fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su espalda se encorvaba suavemente hacia delante, como si él mismo se sintiese demasiado pesado como para aguantarse. Aunque no parecía consciente de esos detalles, su mente sólo pensaba en que Shen le había dicho que le odiaba y ahora quería darle de beber algo. Muy sospechoso según su criterio.

―Pensaba que querías atrapar a Jhin y salvar a tu alumno ―el botecito de nuevo le fue ofrecido, aunque Zed ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

―No confío en ti.

―¿De verdad me vas a obligar a hacértelo beber? ―sabía que el Maestro de las Sombras no estaba siendo razonable, y también sabía de sobras que en cuanto el antídoto hiciese efecto y volviese en sí, la tomaría con él.

―Sólo inténtalo.

El ceño de Shen se frunció y sus dedos se crisparon sobre el bote. Se movió de forma lo suficientemente amenazadora hacia él para ver si conseguía “convencerle”, aunque Zed sólo le devolvió la mirada, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Y ahí fue cuando la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Shen desapareció.

Los ojos de Zed se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio que se bebía todo el contenido transparente del botecito de un solo trago. El Ojo se abalanzó sobre él en un movimiento rápido, sin darle espacio para reaccionar. Su mano firme apretó la mandíbula contraria y sus labios se aplastaron contra los suyos, haciendo que una exclamación de sorpresa muriese en su garganta.

Sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada fría en medio de la confusión. Los dedos de Shen apretaron algún punto en su mandíbula para que abriese la boca por la fuerza. La mano de Zed agarró el hombro contrario en un inútil gesto por apartarle, y ahogó un gruñido en cuanto sintió el asqueroso sabor del antídoto ahora en su boca, siendo empujado por la lengua contraria.

Su cabeza dio vueltas y sus dedos se crisparon sobre el hombro contrario. Su espalda golpeó el cabecero de la cama cuando el cuerpo de Shen presionó contra el suyo. Sus labios rígidos ni siquiera se movían, sólo presionaban sobre su boca para que no pudiese escupir el líquido.

Le mordió los labios en un intento por luchar, aunque sólo consiguió que la mano libre de Shen tapara su nariz. La señal era clara: o tragaba y así se apartaría, o simplemente no le dejaría respirar.

Zed aguantó tozudamente todo lo que pudo, su lengua luchando contra la contraria. La boca del Ojo se sentía extrañamente suave para la forma brusca en la que la estaba usando, aunque no podía importarle menos.

El aire se le acababa, y los dedos de Shen apretaron más su mandíbula, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor que murió contra sus labios.

Al final su cuerpo fue más poderoso que su mente y tragó de forma involuntaria al ver que ya no tenía más oxígeno.

Shen se separó al instante y su cuerpo se movió con brusquedad hacia delante cuando el mundo pareció dar una horrible vuelta.

La herida en su estómago dolió como un demonio por eso, aunque no lo intentó remediar. Se quedó ahí doblado sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración porque sentía que devolvería lo recién comido en cualquier momento.

Un jadeo angustioso escapó de sus apretados labios y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, como si tuviese miedo de que pudiese salirle volando. Creyó sentir una mano que palmeaba su espalda, aunque no le dio importancia.

No supo si estuvo minutos u horas en aquella posición, hasta que sintió que el mareo cesaba de golpe. Sus párpados parecieron reacios a despegarse por si todo seguía girando, aunque hizo el esfuerzo y abrió los ojos.

Su mirada recorrió vacilante la sencilla habitación, sintiéndose desorientado por un instante. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrar a Shen a poca distancia de él, al lado de la cama. Cuando todo lo que acababa de pasar golpeó su mente, su cara entera se deformó en una mueca de ira.

Aprovechando que él estaba distraído mirando su reacción, usó con rapidez una sombra para trasladarse con ella, empujándole bruscamente contra la cama. Su mente pareció recordar algo y su mano encontró la bolsa abierta sobre la cama. La daga se posó sobre el cuello de Shen, mientras su otra mano ahora se aferraba con fuerza a su hombro herido. Su rodilla presionaba su estómago para mantenerle quieto, apenas sacándole una corta exclamación de sorpresa cuando se vio sometido en un instante.

Las cejas de Shen se fruncieron levemente en un gesto de dolor y él mismo aguantó un gruñido cuando la herida en su estómago pareció palpitar.

―Te dije que te sentirías mejor ―la voz del hombre sonó absolutamente tranquila. La daga se clavó más sobre su cuello, manchándose de sangre.

―Tú… ―siseó Zed, apretando con rabia su hombro. Notó que su palma se humedecía bajo la tela de la ropa, señal de que le había abierto la herida―. Maldito hijo de-

―Sabes que hubieses escupido el antídoto si hubiese sido de otra forma ―respondió con frialdad.

En sus ojos se podía leer fácilmente que a él tampoco le había gustado el drástico método. Zed no pudo evitar mirar sus labios heridos en un gesto inconsciente y su mandíbula se apretó. Un hilillo de sangre casi invisible recorría su mentón. De verdad le había mordido fuerte, aunque no parecía importarle.

―Aun así… ―apartó la daga lentamente, sin sentirse del todo satisfecho al no haberle cortado de verdad el cuello. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas hasta se juntaban.

―Estás haciendo una montaña con un grano de arena.

El Maestro de las Sombras al fin se levantó con cuidado, aceptando a regañadientes que tenía razón. Se enderezó completamente, aguantando una mueca de dolor al moverse, y tiró la daga al suelo, sin importarle ni un poco donde caía. El hecho de que ya pudiese moverse con relativa soltura fue impresionante. El antídoto de verdad era muy fuerte.

Shen también se levantó, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. El olor a hierro había comenzado a impregnar la habitación. Como la camiseta que llevaba era completamente negra, no se veía la sangre. Aunque era fácil adivinar la gravedad de la herida sólo viendo el charco rojo que había quedado en las sábanas.

―¿Cómo narices te has hecho eso? ―gruñó, sin hacer ni el intento de acercarse a él.

―Es difícil luchar con alguien de alto nivel cargando a una persona inconsciente ―su tono fue neutral. No quería hacerse el héroe ni que Zed le agradeciera, sólo quería que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas.

―Eres un inepto.

―Ya, lo que sea.

El silencio se hizo pesado en cuanto los dos se quedaron mirándose sin abrir la boca. El ambiente era realmente extraño, y Zed no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado ante la forma en la que había actuado. Como si aquella no fuese su personalidad. No había podido controlar su boca y ésta se había movido por su cuenta para soltar la primera tontería que se le venía a la mente.

―Dijiste que… el veneno tenía otro efecto ―comentó, tanteando el terreno. Aún no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero necesitaba saber con qué narices le habían disparado.

―Es un tipo de droga muy extraña, y muy cara ―dijo Shen. Su mirada se deslizó hasta su bolsa, levantándola suavemente del suelo. Se había caído por el forcejeo de antes―. Está compuesta por dos químicos. El primero, es un potente somnífero que hace efecto durante dos días. Gracias a la magia con la que está hecha la droga, el somnífero afecta al instante ―explicó. Zed escuchaba atentamente, por primera vez, sin interrumpirle―. El segundo, es algo más complicado. No sabría explicarte con exactitud, pero es una especie de droga que afecta a la mente. Obliga a la persona a decir todo lo que esté en su mente, o todo lo que le preocupe.

―Parece una buena arma para sacar información ―comentó Zed, comprendiendo que era eso lo que le había hecho hablar sin control.

―Es justamente para lo que se usa.

―Pero nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

―Como te he dicho, es demasiado cara para que nadie pueda permitírsela. En Jonia, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano la gente que puede comprarla.

Al decir aquello, la mente de Zed pareció iluminarse. Aunque su rostro se ensombreció al comprenderlo. Miró a Shen, quien había pensado lo mismo que él antes. Al ver que tenían a los mismos sospechosos en mente, de alguna forma, se sintió extraño.

―Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, deberíamos investigarlo ―dijo Shen, hablando despacio.

Cerró su bolsa y se la colgó al hombro, con sus ojos clavados en los contrarios. A pesar del reguero de sangre que había dejado en la cama, se movió rápido, como si no le importase en absoluto que su herida se hubiese reabierto. Zed no la había visto y no sabía cómo de grave era, pero si no le daba importancia, él tampoco lo haría.

―¿Crees que ellos están relacionados con el Demonio Dorado? ―parecía increíble dudar así de gente tan respetable, pero no podían dejar ni un cabo suelto.

―No lo sé, pero no creo que una prisión, ni aunque sea la mejor de Jonia, pueda permitirse contratar ninjas de ese nivel y encima con una bala con un veneno tan caro. Era evidente que su objetivo no era capturarnos, sino interrogarnos. Sabían que alguien vendría, aunque por suerte no nos han reconocido ―Zed se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose mareado de nuevo. Aunque quizás era por el exceso de información―. Además, las pistolas y las armas de fuego también son demasiado caras en Jonia. Nadie las lleva.

―¿De verdad… el Consejo de Ancianos está implicado en algo así? ―murmuró.

¿El mismo Consejo de Ancianos que les había pedido ayuda hacía veinte años para capturar al Demonio Dorado, ahora le habían dejado salir? Parecía simplemente una locura. 

―Realmente no lo sé ―suspiró Shen. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el cansancio que su cara no podía mostrar. Era como si quisiera decir algo más, aunque dudó durante unos segundos―. Hay algo más… ―aquello captó toda la interés de Zed, quien de nuevo lo miró. Un escalofrío trepó por su espalda sin que supiese por qué, y su garganta se encogió al ver la extraña mirada de Shen.

―¿El qué? ―dijo, invitándole a hablar.

Shen apartó la mirada al fin, antes de decir:

―Mientras dormías, Khada Jhin ha cometido su primer asesinato.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llegamos al primer punto de inflexión en éste fic. Cuando dije que era slow burn realmente lo decía en serio(?


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

La suave lluvia caía de forma ininterrumpida, intentando molestar a los viajeros que se hacían paso por el húmedo bosque. Aunque a ninguno de los dos parecía que les importase, porque seguían avanzando sin detenerse ni un poco.

Shen alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, divisando a duras penas el Sol entre las nubes negras que estaban a punto de alcanzarles.

―Va a caer otra tormenta fuerte ―comentó. Como iba delante, abriendo el camino, no se molestó ni en mirar hacia atrás, porque en seguida escuchó la clara voz de Zed haciéndose oír.

―¿Eléctrica?

―Eso creo.

―Busquemos refugio.

La conversación acabó ahí y Shen sólo asintió. Estaban aún muy lejos del lugar donde se había registrado el primer asesinato de Jhin, y seguramente tardarían un par de horas más. Además, habían pasado varios días desde que sucedió, así que el Consejo de Ancianos ya habría enviado a alguien a limpiar la zona y enterrar los cadáveres. No tenía sentido ir ahí, pero no perdían nada por hacerlo. Total, era la única pista que tenían.

Su mirada encontró en seguida un difuminado camino lleno de barro entre la maraña de árboles que conformaba el bosque y se detuvo un momento, alzando la cabeza. Vio que siguiendo el camino, el bosque se acababa, seguramente dando paso a un campo.

Zed pareció que seguía su mirada y se cruzó de brazos cuando le alcanzó, quedándose a su lado.

―¿Seguimos en Zhyun?

―Seguramente eso de ahí delante sea la zona de cultivos. Hay muchas granjas, quizás alguna nos ofrece sitio para quedarnos hasta que pase la tormenta ―nada más dijo aquello, un rayo pareció partir el cielo por la mitad. El trueno le siguió y fue tan fuerte que pareció que hasta el suelo temblaba. No tenían la tormenta encima, pero quedaba poco.

―Será lo mejor.

Volvieron a avanzar, siguiendo el embarrado caminito. No tardaron en dejar el bosque atrás, y tal y como dijo Shen, una explanada enorme de campos se extendió ante ellos. Las casitas que había esparcidas por allí y por allá eran modestas, por lo que decidieron acercarse a la primera que vieron, y que más cerca estaba.

La casa estaba rodeada por una no muy grande verja de madera, que se suponía que delimitaba un espacio para algunos animales. Había bebederos y comederos por el lugar, incluso algo de paja amontonada en una esquina de la verja, aunque estaba desierto.

―No veo ningún animal por aquí ―comentó Shen, saltando la valla que impedía que el ganado escapase de la parcela.

La puerta de la verja estaba justo en el lado contrario, y no parecía que estuviese forzada. Simplemente estaba entreabierta.

―Habrán escapado ―divagó el Maestro de las Sombras, siguiendo a su compañero cuando comenzó a investigar el lugar.

―¿Por qué? Éste sitio no parece mal cuidado ―se acercó a la puerta, observando la madera (de aspecto bastante deplorable) que conformaba las paredes de la casa. Si la empujaba un poco, quizás derrumbaba el sitio entero―. No creo que esté abandonado.

―¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde están los animales? Aún hay comida en los abrevaderos, y la hierba está bien cortada.

Justo en ese momento, otro rayo iluminó el oscuro día. Seguido de él, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, empapándoles más al instante. Se resguardaron en el pequeño porche que había en la entrada de la casa, pero con aquella furiosa tormenta, el aguacero no tardaría en alcanzarles de nuevo.

―¿Deberíamos entrar? ―preguntó Shen, algo renuente en cometer un allanamiento de morada.

―Te digo que parece abandonado. Quizás hay algo interesante dentro.

El Ojo le miró durante un instante, antes de fruncir de forma imperceptible el ceño. Tocó la puerta para llamar, aunque ésta cedió con el suave golpe. La puerta se entreabrió con un débil quejido, pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiesen ver algo más que una densa oscuridad en el interior.

Los dos hombres se miraron sin decir una palabra, y como parecieron entender el silencio del otro, asintieron.

Shen se adentró primero en la casa, limpiándose un poco las botas llenas de barro en el pequeño felpudo de la entrada. Al abrir del todo la puerta, la poca luz exterior iluminó de forma muy tenue el lugar. Todas las cortinas estaban echadas, por eso la oscuridad inundaba el comedor entero.

El silencio era pesado, por eso se podía oír con mucha claridad la furiosa lluvia golpeando el tejado, como si pretendiese hundir la casa. Aunque esa extraña calma se vio rota cuando Shen dio un paso hacia dentro. La madera crujió horriblemente bajo su pie y él se congeló entero.

―Tan sigiloso como siempre ―gruñó Zed en voz baja.

El siguiente paso que el Ojo dio fue completamente silencioso, tanto que hasta sorprendió al Maestro de las Sombras. Ahora ya sabía que la madera era vieja, así que no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

En la penumbra, podían ver que estaban en un modesto comedor. La casa ni siquiera tenía recibidor, así que nada más entrar, derivaba en una especie de pequeño salón abierto. No tenía nada más que lo que intuía que era unos sillones viejos y una mesa redonda con tres sillas.

A su derecha, se veía perfectamente una cocina algo desmejorada. Como era un salón-comedor abierto, toda la planta baja estaba a la vista, lo cual facilitaba la tarea de investigar. Al fondo del todo, se veía en la oscuridad una escalera de caracol que subía hasta la planta de arriba. Al lado, una puerta que intuía que sería el baño. En la planta inferior no había nada más.

―¿Subimos? ―la voz grave de Zed sonó tan cerca de su oído que casi salta por el susto. Aunque no se giró, simplemente asintió con ligereza.

Notó que él le seguía cuando atravesó en silencio el comedor. Al llegar a la escalera de caracol, miró hacia arriba, no viendo gran cosa más que una oscuridad incluso más densa que la de la planta de abajo.

Sin pensárselo mucho más, comenzó a subir por las escaleras, llegando en seguida a la planta superior. Como pensaba, estaba completamente a oscuras, aunque podía distinguir algunas siluetas. A primera vista, parecía un pequeño altillo, donde quien sea que viviese aquí tenía camas para dormir. Y encima el techo era tan bajo que su cabeza casi lo rozaba.

Iba a avanzar, pero sintió la fría mano de Zed en su hombro, deteniéndole en seco.

―¿No hueles eso? ―murmuró. Shen cerró los ojos, intentando captar lo que decía su compañero.

―Huele como a… ¿rosas? ―preguntó, algo inseguro, sin acabar de entender de qué hablaba.

―Y a pólvora.

―¿A pólvora? ―frunció el ceño cuando los dedos de Zed parecieron apretar un poco su hombro. Notó que la respiración del Maestro se aceleraba de forma casi imperceptible. Y entonces le vino aquel extraño olor. Mezclado con la suave fragancia de las rosas, también olía a pólvora. Como si alguien hubiese disparado ahí―. Es verdad.

La mano de Zed se apartó de su hombro, aunque no se movió de su lado. Shen de forma inconsciente también se pegó más a él, sabiendo muy en el fondo de su mente qué es lo que podría haber pasado en aquella casa. Sus hombros casi se rozaban, aunque a ninguno de los dos pareció interesarle aquel detalle. Como si la presencia del otro les consiguiese reconfortar muy en el fondo.

Shen tragó saliva de forma casi ruidosa, sus ojos deslizándose hasta la pequeña ventana redonda que estaba tapada con una gruesa manta negra, que impedía que cualquier rastro de luz se filtrase hacia adentro.

Hizo el amago de moverse hacia allí, pero la mano de Zed esa vez rodeó con firmeza su muñeca, de nuevo impidiéndole que avanzara.

―Usaré una sombra para quitarla ―dijo, en voz baja. Parecía haberle leído completamente la mente―. No sabemos qué ha pasado aquí y quizás hay… algo.

La silueta de la sombra se despegó de Zed sin esperar una contestación y apenas pudo distinguirla en la casi absoluta oscuridad. Se movió rápida hacia la ventana, y con un brusco movimiento, la manta voló. Los dos entrecerraron los ojos cuando la poca luz que había fuera se filtró en el altillo. Era de día, pero las nubes eran tan negras que opacaban completamente la luz del Sol. La lluvia seguía cayendo de forma descontrolada, aunque no fue eso lo que les cortó la respiración.

Justo delante de ellos, había una espaciosa cama de matrimonio. En ella, habían tres figuras.

Aunque Shen hubiese querido avanzar, simplemente no hubiese podido. Los dedos de Zed se crisparon de forma inconsciente sobre su muñeca, aunque no se quejó, porque estaba demasiado absorto observando la escena delante de sus ojos.

Era una familia. Un hombre, una mujer y una niña, abrazados en el centro de la cama. Estaban acostados encima de las sábanas, tan blancas y limpias como la nieve recién caída. Sus pieles ya se habían vuelto grises por la falta de circulación de la sangre y sus labios habían adquirido un extraño color pálido. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, aunque las expresiones de terror de sus caras no se habían borrado ni con la misma muerte.

Estaban vestidos con lo que Shen intuyó que eran sus mejores ropas. La mujer llevaba un suave maquillaje que sonrojaba de forma bonita sus mejillas y coloreaba sus labios, disimulando el horrible blanco que le había dejado la muerte.

El hombre estaba perfectamente peinado y afeitado, abrazando protectoramente a su mujer y a su hija. Aunque era evidente que había fallado en la tarea de protegerlas.

La niña también tenía algo de maquillaje en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en dos coletas con lazos rosas, aunque la expresión de terror que tenía en la cara rompía totalmente aquella agradable atmósfera que la rodeaba. Seguramente habría sido la alegría de aquella casa. Y ahora ya no era más que un cadáver que se pudría a cada día que pasaba.

De los tres salían extrañas rosas doradas en distintos puntos de sus cuerpos. Shen pudo ver que del hombre se entreveían por encima del hombro, seguramente porque estaban en su espalda. También tenía otra en el brazo, incluso había atravesado la fina camisa blanca y desgastada que llevaba. La mujer tenía las flores en la cabeza, simulando un precioso adorno que resaltaba sus suaves facciones. La niña la tenía en su pecho, como si fuese un broche prendido en su vestido azul. 

―Cuatro rosas ―susurró Zed, con una voz demasiado suave para que estuviese asociada con su carácter fuerte. La mandíbula de Shen se tensó cuando comprendió lo que él insinuaba.

―No parece su estilo ―contestó.

Recordaba que el Demonio Dorado, en sus inicios, literalmente descuartizaba a sus víctimas, sin saber cómo crear algo que le pareciera mínimamente artístico. Luego pasó a vaciar los cuerpos de molestos órganos internos para que así se conservasen mejor y no se pudriesen tan rápido, maquillándolos para borrar marcas violentas o para hacer que pareciese que estaban vivos, como en una obra de teatro. Aquel último método comenzó a desarrollarlo en los últimos meses previos a su captura. Al menos era mínimamente más agradable que el primero.

―Es él ―su tono fue grave, y su mano apretó más la muñeca de Shen.

El Ojo ni tan siquiera se atrevió a echarle un vistazo. Si él estaba poniendo la misma expresión horrorizada que ponía cuando se encontraban con sus obras en el pasado, no sabría cómo reaccionaría. Y no quería averiguarlo.

―Estos cadáveres aún parecen frescos. No deben llevar más de un par de días aquí ―divagó Shen en voz alta. Los tenía que observar desde lejos porque Zed aún no le soltaba. Y no parecía que fuese a hacerlo―. El olor a rosas probablemente sea de algún perfume de la mujer, lo habrá echado Jhin para disimular el de pólvora.

―¿Por qué querría disimularlo?

―Porque ha estado jugando todo este tiempo con nosotros. Nos ha atraído deliberadamente hasta aquí. Sólo tú podrías captar un olor así, cuando el otro lo opaca casi completamente. Y él lo sabe ―su respiración pareció hacerse pesada ante su propia afirmación. Era algo aterrador pensar que el Demonio Dorado les vigilaba a donde fuera que fuesen. Parecía que ellos fuesen el gato y él el ratón, pero realmente estaba siendo al revés.

―Nos conoce… demasiado ―susurró el Maestro de las Sombras, apretando la mandíbula.

El detalle de que tenía un olfato muy fino no era algo que fuese de conocimiento público. Si sabía algo tan tonto como eso, ¿qué no podía saber?

―¿Qué es eso de ahí? ―preguntó de repente, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había creado al segundo.

El Ojo del Crepúsculo siguió con la mirada aquello que él le señalaba. En lo alto de una modesta cómoda de aspecto bastante deplorable, al lado de la cama, había una carta rosa perfectamente doblada, con un sello de una rosa dorada.

―Es… para nosotros ―murmuró Shen. La mano de Zed por fin le soltó, e hizo el ademán de acercarse, aunque él en seguida puso el brazo delante de su pecho para impedirlo.

―No sabemos si ha dejado algo más por aquí. No te muevas tan libremente ―aquello fue apenas un gruñido bajo. Parecía que se había sobrepuesto a sí mismo y había recuperado su temperamento de siempre.

―Ya lo sé, no soy un estúpido ―le contestó de vuelta, sin replantearse el porqué narices se había dejado arrastrar por su provocación.

―Lo pareces.

―Lo que sea. Ábrela ya.

Las botas de Zed no hicieron ni un solo ruido cuando él se deslizó suavemente hacia delante, acercándose a la cómoda. Tanteó el suelo con la punta de su zapato para comprobar si había trampas, y cuando pareció satisfecho, recorrió el lugar con apenas un par de zancadas.

Al lado de la carta, había un perfume. El recipiente de cristal tenía forma de una preciosa rosa. Seguramente no sería de ninguno de los habitantes de aquella casa. Era el fuerte olor que ocultaba el de la pólvora. Y tenía pinta de ser muy caro. Eso era claramente un regalo para ellos.

Zed usó una sombra para coger la carta, y cuando comprobó que no tenía ninguna trampa, la sujetó entre sus dedos, quitándose los empapados guantes de cuero antes de hacerlo. Despegó el sello con cuidado y abrió el sobre, encontrándose un papel completamente en blanco. Lo miró de arriba abajo, extrañado, buscando incluso en el mismo sobre alguna letra. Aunque no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Su ceño se frunció, sintiéndose demasiado estúpido por haber caído en una trampa así, y tiró la carta al suelo.

―Está en blanco ―bufó, cuando Shen le miró con expresión interrogante.

―¿Por qué dejaría Jhin algo así?

―Tú mismo lo has dicho. Está jugando con nosotros.

Se acercó a la cama para ver los cadáveres más de cerca. La ira había comenzado a burbujear en su pecho y escalaba rápidamente por su cuello, calentando toda su cara cuando llegó hasta ella. ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar de forma tan sencilla por aquel maníaco? Les había conducido hasta aquella casa como si fuese un pastor y ellos unas ovejitas desorientadas. Se sentía demasiado molesto.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para enseñarles la bonita arma nueva que tenía? ¿Para que viesen que podía matar a quien le diese la gana y ellos no podían hacer nada para impedirlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué narices les había conducido hasta allí?

Su ceño se frunció cuando estuvo al lado de la cama. En donde estaba, se encontraba la mujer en el borde derecho. De seguido la niña, y a la izquierda, el hombre. Los dos adultos parecían abrazar a su hija en el medio, y el otro brazo largo del padre rodeaba a las dos por sus espaldas. Si estuviese vivo, ya se le habría entumecido todo el brazo.

Se acercó un poco más, extrañado de que en aquella obra no hubiese sangre ni indicios de violencia. Era demasiado perfecta. Aunque Jhin era un perfeccionista, jamás había visto una obra como aquella. ¿Y qué eran esas rosas?

Su ceño se frunció, estirando su brazo hacia la cabeza de la mujer, como si estuviese indeciso acerca de si tocar la rosa o no. Se sentía asqueado de sólo ver la obra, pero una investigación era una investigación, y no podía dejar que su propia debilidad le ganase.

―No creo que debas tocar eso ―la voz de Shen a sus espaldas le irritó más de lo que ya estaba.

―¿Te puedes callar? Intento encontrar alguna pista. Podrías hacer algo útil también ―gruñó, farfullando lo último en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchase.

Sus dedos desnudos rozaron con suavidad la rosa que adornaba el pelo de la mujer, intentando descifrar de qué estaba hecha, ya que no parecía natural. Aunque en el mismo momento en el que la tocó, la flor comenzó a convertirse en ceniza.

Observó casi hipnotizado la forma en la que los pétalos se desintegraban entre sus dedos, rojos por un extraño fuego que los consumía al instante. Las cenizas revolotearon suavemente, y el extraño momento se vio roto cuando se escuchó un fuerte “clack”.

Zed alzó la cabeza alarmado, justo en el mismo instante en el que sintió el fuerte agarre de Shen sobre su cintura antes de ser empujado bruscamente hacia atrás.

Y segundos después, los tres cadáveres explotaron, volando la casa entera con ellos dentro.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo subiendo un capítulo corto porque en realidad la han secuestrado los aliens del área 51


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el oscuro cielo cuando la suave lluvia se detuvo al fin. Las nubes negras tapaban el Sol que ya se escondía entre las montañas a lo lejos, por lo que el ambiente, además de húmedo, era muy frío. La noche no tardaría en caer, y en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, debían buscar un sitio para acampar, ya que no parecía que hubiese algún pueblo cerca.

―Shen ―llamó, sin girarse. Sus ojos observaban todo el rato el camino medio desdibujado delante de él. Las lluvias habían embarrado toda la tierra y sus botas ya habían dejado de ser negras. Cuando pasaron unos segundos y vio que no obtenía respuesta, su voz sonó un poco más fuerte, a pesar de que el bosque estaba en completo silencio―. Shen, ¿sientes si hay algún pueblo cerca de aquí?

De nuevo sólo le contestó el silencio. Giró la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño, aunque sin dejar de caminar. Sabía que el camino seguía ahora recto entre los árboles que se retorcían por encima de sus cabezas, creando una capa que medio tapaba el cielo. Al menos les había servido antes un poco para cubrirles de la lluvia.

Observó al Ojo del Crepúsculo, que le seguía a una distancia prudencial, arrastrando los pies por el suelo enlodado como si estuviese terriblemente cansado.

La sangre escurría de forma descontrolada por uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro se lo sujetaba, como si tuviese miedo de que se le cayese o algo así.

Su cabeza estaba gacha, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, por lo que no podía ver su expresión. La ropa estaba entre chamuscada y destrozada, y podía ver perfectamente quemaduras y trozos de metal clavados en su piel. Además, el hecho de que tuviese pegados pedazos de carne (que no era suya) mezclada con sangre y cenizas no era demasiado agradable de ver. La lluvia había sido demasiado fina como para hacer algo al respecto.

Aunque Zed sabía que su propio aspecto no sería mejor. Él mismo cojeaba ligeramente, porque las rosas tenían en su interior pétalos de metal que, al explotar, habían salido disparados hacia ellos. Un trozo bastante grande se había hundido en su muslo.

―¿Sientes alguna presencia? ―volvió a preguntar, hablando más alto. Shen sólo negó débilmente con la cabeza. Cada paso que daba parecía que le costase un gran esfuerzo y pensó que acabaría desmayándose en cualquier momento―. ¿Necesitas que te lleve? ―las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiese detenerlas y se arrepintió al segundo. Por suerte, él no le contestó, sólo siguió avanzando.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, sin decir nada más. Por alguna razón, se sentía culpable. Cuando la explosión se desencadenó, él no había tardado ni un segundo en cubrirle con su propio cuerpo. Zed no era un hombre débil en absoluto, pero la resistencia de Shen era simplemente inhumana. Una explosión de ese calibre debería haberle destrozado. Y ahí estaba, caminando detrás de él, rechazando tozudamente cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Cuando la casa se derrumbó segundos después y cayeron al piso de abajo, se enredaron entre los dos, y al final fue Zed quien acabó abrazando a Shen para protegerlo de la caída, sabiendo que después de la explosión no habría podido soportar el golpe. Los tablones de madera parecieron amortiguar mínimamente la caída, aunque la espalda del Maestro de las Sombras estaba muy resentida. Le dolía todo como un demonio, aunque no se quejaría en voz alta.

Por suerte, el ambiente helado había conseguido entumecer su cuerpo lo suficiente como para no sentir ya gran cosa. Ni siquiera era capaz de tiritar.

Su mente divagó un poco más sobre aquel tema, esquivando deliberadamente el asunto del Demonio Dorado. Se encontraba demasiado débil como para pensar en eso. Si ya de por sí le ocasionaba siempre un dolor de cabeza, en ese momento no lo soportaría.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió cuando escuchó el tenue ruido de una río corriendo. Se dirigió hacia allí sin pensarlo demasiado, ralentizando su paso cuando Shen comenzó a caminar incluso más lento.

En cualquier otro momento, con la poca paciencia que tenía, simplemente lo habría cargado en su hombro sin importarle quejas, pero la mente de Zed seguía en una especie de shock. Así que, sin decir nada, adaptó su paso al del otro hombre.

No supo exactamente cuánto tardaron en llegar, hasta que la arboleda gradualmente fue desapareciendo y se encontraron de frente con un río ancho. La tierra enlodada dio paso a una orilla rocosa, formada por piedras redondeadas que en la oscuridad casi parecían negras. Como las nubes tapaban la poca luz que ofrecía la Luna, Zed tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para inspeccionar un poco más el paisaje.

Hacia su izquierda, había una cascada algo alta, de la cual apenas caía agua. Quizás por esa razón ni siquiera la había oído hasta que estuvo bastante cerca. Pudo distinguir que en lo alto, se había formado una presa natural con troncos y rocas arrastradas seguramente por las fuertes tormentas de aquella estación, que impedían que la cascada tuviese su cauce normal. Gracias a eso, esa zona del río fluía de forma suave. Aunque con la oscuridad no podía verlo bien, a pesar de tener una visión muy buena.

De todas formas no parecía peligroso, así que comenzó a caminar, casi suspirando cuando el resbaladizo barro bajo sus pies pasó a ser piedra firme.

―Límpiate. Buscaré algo para hacer fuego y comer ―la voz de Zed tomó un tono de orden y Shen le obedeció de forma automática, dejando su bolsa en el suelo.

El Maestro de las Sombras suspiró sin apenas dirigirle una mirada, girándose en seco para adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque. Aunque estuviese agotado, no podía sentarse a esperar a que _nadie_ preparase esa parada. Debía buscar madera que estuviese mínimamente seca. Ni sus cerillas dentro de su bolsa se habían salvado del chaparrón de antes. 

Tardó bastante en encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente alto y frondoso como para que sus ramas más bajas no estuviesen demasiado húmedas, y más teniendo en cuenta que el bosque parecía una cueva negra. De camino, tuvo la suerte de tropezarse con un conejo regordete que había salido seguramente para buscar algo de comida. Como ese bosque no era muy transitado por humanos, no había huido al verlo. Gran error.

Así que con la madera bajo un brazo y el animal bajo el otro, volvió al río. Nada más llegar, dejó todo en el suelo y entrecerró los ojos para buscar a Shen. Suerte que Zed ya estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y su visión en ella era muy buena.

Le divisó metido hasta la cintura en el río, muy cerca de la orilla. Debía de ser un río muy profundo para que estando tan cerca, le llegase el agua a esa altura. Se acercó en silencio a él para ver lo que hacía.

Como estaba de espaldas, pudo observarlo con atención sin temor a ser descubierto. Su ceño se frunció cuando sus ojos se vieron atraídos de forma inevitable a la razón por la que sangraba tanto.

Los puntos de su herida en el hombro habían saltado y Zed por primera vez fue consciente de su gravedad, ya que en ningún momento le había dejado que se la viese. Era un tajo profundo que rodeaba casi el hombro entero, sin llegar a la axila. La herida estaba tan abierta que desde allí casi podía ver el hueso. Estaba seguro de que si la katana de aquel tipo de Tuula hubiese estado un poco más afilada, le habría cortado el brazo entero.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para ver su mano temblando al echarse agua en el hombro con tal de quitarse la sangre. El río tenía pinta de estar a algunos grados bajo cero.

―Shen ―estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que pegó un salto cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él. No se giró, simplemente se detuvo en seco, indicándole que le escuchaba―. ¿No te queda cicatrizante?

―Lo gasté todo.

Zed intuyó que lo había gastado en su herida del estómago, así que no comentó nada más. Vaciló durante unos segundos, sintiéndose demasiado incómodo con lo que quería preguntar.

―¿Vas a... necesitar ayuda para coserla?

―No ―la respuesta vino casi seguida y el Maestro de las Sombras ni se inmutó, porque ya se la esperaba.

―Entonces haré la cena.

También quería bañarse, pero su estómago había comenzado a rugir. Antes de nada, sacó la ropa que tenía en su bolsa y la extendió en el suelo para que se secase un poco. Luego se peleó un buen rato con las cerillas mojadas, ya que sus dedos congelados tampoco querían cooperar, y para cuando puso a asar el conejo, Shen ya se había acercado. 

Gracias a la luz que ahora había, Zed vio que se había metido directamente en el río con los pantalones puestos. No sabía si sería muy buena idea dejárselos con el frío que hacía, pero él vería. Además, en la bolsa tan pequeña que llevaba sólo tendría una camiseta extra. Lo confirmó al instante cuando él la abrió y dejó la prenda negra al lado del fuego, para que se secase un poco. No tardó en sentarse, algo alejado de él.

La luz iluminó su cara y las llamas se reflejaron en sus ojos. Brillaban de forma muy tenue, casi hasta podía ver sus pupilas escondidas detrás del antinatural brillo. Era extraño, como si quisiese seguir estando conectado con el mundo espiritual, pero a la vez no. Como si su conexión fuese débil pero no lo suficiente como para romperse.

Se encogió y se cruzó de piernas, con la espalda totalmente recta, a pesar de que era evidente que le estaba costando mantener la postura. Como no había apartado sus ojos de él, vio que su mirada bajaba lentamente hasta el fuego, y sus cejas se fruncieron de forma muy leve al ver el conejo clavado en una rama, asándose.

―¿No quieres? ―preguntó al momento. Su ceño se frunció sólo un poco más, antes de volver a su expresión neutral y apartar la mirada del animal.

―No como carne.

Zed se sorprendió, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Pensaba que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, pero más de quince años parecía que definitivamente no pasaban en vano.

―Antes lo hacías ―fue lo único que comentó.

―El Ojo del Crepúsculo no come carne. No puede matar animales. Eso podría romper el equilibrio natural de un ecosistema. No puede causar pérdidas que no son necesarias para el balance ―respondió de forma automática, como si repitiera la teoría de un libro muy aburrido.

―¿Por eso Kusho no comía carne? ―divagó Zed en voz alta. De joven nunca le había prestado demasiada atención al hábito alimenticio de su maestro, así que no sabría decir si era vegetariano o no. Como era de esperar, él se tensó ante la simple mención de su padre, aunque no dijo nada―. Tendrás que comértelo igual. Además, lo he matado yo, no tú.

La mirada del Ojo del Crepúsculo bajó otra vez hasta el animal que ya comenzaba a dorarse por fuera. Le había quitado hábilmente la piel y lo había abierto en canal para retirar órganos indeseados. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando en el pasado hacían misiones juntos, siempre era él el que cocinaba al quedar en la intemperie. Según Zed porque “Shen era un desastre”.

―No lo comeré ―respondió después de un largo rato de silencio, al ver que le daba la vuelta al conejo para asarlo uniformemente.

―Lo harás.

Esa vez definitivamente no contestó. Le dolía demasiado todo como para apetecerle tener una discusión estúpida. Además, sentía aquella conversación como un _dejavú_. Era exactamente lo que había pasado con el antídoto días atrás. Y si Zed lo iba a obligar a comer como él le obligó a beber aquello, quizás se replanteaba comer por sí solo el conejo. Aunque aún no daría su brazo a torcer.

Se estiró con lentitud para coger su bolsa, ya que su cuerpo entumecido no parecía querer cooperar. La examinó, viendo que el cuero había resistido bien la explosión, por lo que no estaba muy rota. Todavía era útil.

La abrió, sacando un rollo de vendas para que se secase con el fuego. Vio también que la pequeña caja de madera se había destrozado seguramente por la caída. Rebuscó en la bolsa hasta encontrar en el fondo una aguja bastante grande y el rollo de hilo negro. Lo hizo todo de forma mecánica, con la mente en blanco, como si fuese una especie de robot programado.

Como sólo podía mover el brazo izquierdo, cogió la aguja y la sujetó entre sus labios, intentando enhebrar el hilo. Aunque el hecho de ser diestro y que su mano estuviese temblando no ayudaba en la tarea.

Después de unos patéticos intentos en los que sabía que Zed le observaba atentamente, el grueso hilo entró y lo anudó como pudo a un extremo, ignorando al Maestro de las Sombras.

Mantuvo la aguja en sus labios, sacando los restos del antiguo hilo de su herida con un fuerte tirón que hizo que su hombro picase. Aunque no le importó demasiado. No sabía si conseguiría unir la carne de forma regular, pero no es como si fuese a pedir ayuda.

Su cara siguió totalmente inexpresiva cuando la aguja se hundió en su maltratada piel. Sentía los dedos entumecidos por el frío y su cuerpo entero temblaba como una hoja por estar medio desnudo y empapado en mitad de una noche invernal. El fuego no era lo suficientemente grande para calentar mucho, aunque por alguna razón, aquellas deplorables condiciones no le interesaron. Simplemente continuó con su trabajo.

Apretó la mandíbula para que sus dientes no castañeasen y siguió cosiendo con mucha lentitud, sintiendo apenas un hormigueo por todo el brazo. Había perdido demasiada sangre, ya ni siquiera podía mover los dedos de la mano derecha.

De reojo, vio que Zed se acercaba al río para limpiarse un poco y sacarse los pétalos de metal de su carne. Su pelo estaba tan sucio que ya ni siquiera se veía blanco. También le vio una gran quemadura en la espalda cuando se quitó la camiseta, aunque como él, no se quejó.

Apartó la mirada en seguida, siguiendo con su tarea. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo, hasta que ya tuvo la mitad de la herida cosida de forma no demasiado decente. La revisó, comprobando que cicatrizaría bien, y cuando pareció satisfecho, continuó. Aunque un movimiento a su derecha le distrajo un segundo y tiró un poco fuerte del hilo. El nudo que no había apretado demasiado se deshizo y la costura entera se desbarató por el inicio.

No supo ni cómo aguantó un chasquido molesto. Volvió a sacar el hilo con cuidado, y cuando iba a comenzar de nuevo, vio de reojo que Zed se sentaba a su lado. Era lo que le había distraído, pero no tuvo fuerzas para reprochárselo. Además, estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, más bien. Gracias a eso, pudo ver que se había quitado la máscara.

Era la primera vez que tenía su cara descubierta tan cerca sin que estuviesen en alguna situación tensa en la que no pudiese examinarla. Se veía… bien, dentro de lo que cabía. No había ninguna cicatriz a la vista en su rostro, aunque sus rasgos se habían vuelto más duros, como una roca redonda que la erosión vuelve puntiaguda con el paso del tiempo. El pelo mojado se le pegaba a la frente y le tapaba un poco los ojos, aunque no lo suficiente para no ver que también le estaba mirando. 

Sus labios estaban un poco apretados en una mueca extraña, como si estuviese concentrado. Estaban húmedos por el reciente baño. No pudo evitar humedecerse los suyos propios al notarlos horriblemente secos y agrietados. 

Sería extraño si le miraba durante tanto rato, así que desvió sus ojos en cuanto el ambiente se volvió tenso, aguantando las ganas de seguir examinándole. Zed hizo el primer movimiento, tendiendo su mano hacia él.

―Dámela ―Shen miró la aguja entre sus dedos, sin moverse para dársela―. Si no curamos eso bien, continuará abriéndose todo el rato. No quieres retrasar la búsqueda de Jhin, ¿verdad?

El Ojo del Crepúsculo negó lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por su padre. Apretó la mandíbula en una ligera mueca molesta, y le entregó la aguja a Zed. Él se acercó un poco más, y en cuanto puso sus manos sobre su piel, Shen sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Por primera vez sintió que sus dedos estaban algo calientes.

El Maestro de las Sombras se agachó un poco para tener mejor ángulo de la herida, por eso cuando habló, su voz sonó demasiado cerca de su oído para su gusto.

―Estás congelado ―murmuró. Shen no pudo evitar estremecerse de nuevo, aunque no le miró.

―El agua estaba fría ―fue lo único que dijo, apartando bruscamente la mirada para clavarla en el fuego.

―También me he bañado y no estoy al borde de una hipotermia ―desde tan cerca, Zed ahora podía apreciar que sus labios se estaban poniendo incluso algo azulados. Su piel naturalmente morena estaba demasiado pálida, y se veía perfectamente que hacía un esfuerzo por controlar lo mucho que temblaba su cuerpo―. También has perdido mucha sangre.

―No es para tanto.

―Deja tu orgullo de lado por un momento ―gruñó.

Tironeó del hilo suavemente, para sacarlo sin provocar dolor. La sangre brotó un poco, aunque no en exceso.

Se aseguró de hacer un buen nudo al grueso hilo negro y hundió con cuidado la aguja en la carne, mirando de hito en hito el rostro serio de Shen, esperando encontrar algún rastro de dolor o cualquier cosa que delatara que lo estaba haciendo mal. Aunque su expresión no varió ni un poquito, su mirada clavada en el fuego.

Viendo que quizás no era tan malo en eso, Zed continuó con el trabajo, juntando la carne separada para que quedara una cicatriz regular. Suerte que había visto heridas mucho peores y no le afectaba demasiado, cualquier otra persona quizás no se habría visto capaz de hacer algo así.

La herida estaba limpia y la sangre fluía muy lentamente por culpa de que prácticamente se estaba congelando entero, por eso pudo trabajar sin ninguna complicación. La piel se sentía fría y rígida bajo sus dedos, y eso que él mismo estaba helado por la invernal noche.

Cada puntada estaba siendo dada de forma muy lenta para que Zed pudiese examinar al otro hombre con tranquilidad sin hacerle un desastre en el hombro, sirviéndose de esa excusa para mirarlo muy de cerca. Sentía que algo no estaba bien con él, más allá de lo mental.

Desde tan cerca pudo notar que los agrietados labios se entreabrían de vez en cuando, como si le fuese difícil respirar. Su cuerpo se sentía frío, y parecía que le costase simplemente estar sentado en el suelo, ya que su espalda se curvaba un poco. Su columna ya no estaba en una posición recta.

―Anemia ―no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que los ojos de Shen le miraron. Dio la última puntada al fin, incorporándose un poco―. Tienes anemia.

―Lo sé ―fue lo único que él dijo. Claro, cómo no iba a saberlo. Tenía muchos conocimientos en medicina.

―Más razón para comer, entonces.

No hubo contestación, tampoco la esperaba. Le sujetó suavemente del brazo, sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Los músculos se sentían flojos bajo su tacto, algo extraño debido a la musculatura que tenía el hombre. No parecía que pudiese hacer fuerza en ese brazo.

Le hizo extenderlo y sus dedos apenas lo rozaron al recorrerlo entero, sintiendo la piel tan rígida y fría como la de su hombro. La mano caía muerta, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por levantarla. Le extrañó que la piel se erizara bajo las yemas de sus dedos, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Eso significaba que aún le quedaba algo de sensibilidad.

―¿Puedes moverlos? ―preguntó, sosteniendo ahora su mano. Shen simplemente negó, sin agregar nada. Su espalda ahora se había enderezado y estaba tan recto como un palo tieso. Se notaba a leguas que se encontraba demasiado _incómodo_ por tener las manos de Zed sobre él, aunque su expresión no hubiese variado ni un poco―. ¿Antes podías o es por falta de riego sanguíneo? ―no sabía si los tendones habían sido cortados en Tuula.

―Podía ―eso era un alivio, entonces.

―Ven, acércate un poco más al fuego ―dijo, cambiando de tema en cuanto aquel pareció resuelto. Le soltó por fin y su mano fue a parar a su espalda desnuda, empujándole hacia delante―, pon tus manos aquí ―añadió, cogiéndole una mano para que la pusiese delante del fuego. La otra no tenía sentido, no parecía tener la fuerza suficiente como para sostener su brazo en alto―. Tendrás que esperar a que se seque mi manta.

―No-

―Cállate ―la boca de Shen se cerró antes de que pudiese ni comenzar la frase―. Sería patético que el Ojo del Crepúsculo muriera de anemia o hipotermia, ¿no crees? ―gruñó―. Vas a tener que comer ahora.

―No puedo comer carne ―dijo en voz baja. No tenía ganas de discutir, pero no podía simplemente ceder a todos los mandatos de Zed. ¿Dónde quedaría su dignidad?

―¿Recuerdas cómo me diste de beber el veneno? ―los ojos de Shen se clavaron al instante en el fuego. Era justo lo que había pensado antes. Las tornas ahora habían cambiado.

―...Comeré.

Miró de reojo la pata de conejo que había arrancado para él, y aguantando un gran suspiro, la cogió.

Le dio un pequeño mordisco, otro suspiro más muriendo en su garganta. Como siempre, Zed no había hecho nada especial, pero su comida sabía deliciosa.

Masticó con mucha lentitud, sintiéndose un poco mal porque se suponía que no podía estar comiendo aquello y mucho menos disfrutar haciéndolo.

―Antes te gustaba mucho la carne ―comentó el Maestro de las Sombras, que parecía estar al tanto del debate interno de Shen.

―Gustar y poder comer son conceptos distintos.

―No es como si alguien fuese a impedírtelo, ¿no? ―Shen se sintió incómodo cuando sintió los ojos del otro hombre clavados en él de forma insistente, aunque optó por seguir con la charla.

Dio otro pequeño mordisco. Cada vez que tragaba, la garganta le dolía a horrores, probablemente por el humo del incendio que se desencadenó luego de la explosión. Sabía que Zed estaría igual, así que no se quejaría.

―No es tan fácil como eso ―dijo, retomando la conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había contestado.

―Por eso mismo la Orden Kinkou no debería existir ―la respuesta fue brusca y el Ojo del Crepúsculo le miró de reojo cuando dijo aquello, aguantando el impulso de aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

―¿Por no querer comer carne?

―No seas estúpido. Claro que no es por eso ―Zed azuzó las llamas para que no se apagasen, apartando por fin la mirada para observar cómo el fuego crepitaba como en una especie de queja―. Tantas reglas, tanta rectitud, y no conseguís proteger a nadie.

La mandíbula de Shen se tensó al instante, dejando de masticar. Su voz apenas había sonado como un murmullo, pero el odio y la tristeza se habían juntado de forma extraña en sus palabras. Ninguno de los dos se miraba ya.

―Unas pocas vidas humanas no son nada en comparación al mundo entero ―vio que la rama que usaba Zed para avivar el fuego crujió cuando él la apretó de forma inconsciente.

―¿Por qué me has salvado, entonces? Mi Orden y yo somos un peligro para el equilibrio.

Era cierto que Zed luchaba por Jonia, siempre lo había hecho. Sólo que sus métodos eran quizás... poco ortodóxos. Poco convencionales. Quizás por eso el Consejo de Ancianos siempre había preferido ignorarle que hacer un ataque directo. 

―Ahora mismo, Khada Jhin lo es más. Tiene una nueva arma y ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nuevos métodos para matar ―que Shen le contestara tan rápido le hizo saber que había algo más, aunque no estaba de humor para presionar. Ni mucho menos para pensar.

―¿Y de quién es la culpa que haya tenido ese tiempo?

Sus ojos no le miraron, aunque brillaron con rabia apenas contenida. El silencio se extendió durante lo que pareció un interminable minuto, hasta que Shen lo rompió.

―Zed…

Nada más decir su nombre, los dos se quedaron muy quietos. La garganta de Shen pareció que se encogía sólo con pronunciar aquella simple palabra, olvidando al instante lo que iba a decir después. Su mano jugueteó con lo que quedaba de la pata del conejo, deseando, _por favor_ , que él no le hubiese escuchado. Aunque obviamente no había tenido tanta suerte.

El Maestro de las Sombras levantó la cabeza con lentitud, hasta que su mirada se clavó en él. Todo rastro de ira o rabia había sido borrada de un plumazo de sus ojos, y ahora había algo en ellos que definitivamente no sabría identificar.

Sus ojos estaban tan limpios, que por un momento sintió un ligero mareo. De nuevo aquella quemazón asedió su garganta, aunque intuía que esa vez no se trataba de las secuelas de inhalar humo. Su mirada rehuyó al instante la del otro hombre.

―…el conejo se quemará ―fue lo único que dijo, al ver que el silencio parecía que se prolongaría hasta que no dijese algo.

―Hm.

El extraño momento se rompió y Zed apartó la mirada para sacar al animal del fuego. A él la carne le gustaba muy hecha. Como sabía que Shen sólo comería eso, comenzó a devorar el resto, sintiendo su estómago contraerse por el hambre. 

―Dijiste que Jhin tenía una nueva arma ―comentó Zed casualmente, luego de que acabó de comer. No podía seguir aguantando aquel silencio tan incómodo que le hacía querer revolverse en el sitio. La conversación anterior seguía flotando en el aire, aquella extraña sensación de que algo entre ellos estaba cambiando poco a poco―. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Es cierto que el olor a pólvora podría haberse confundido con el de las bombas, pero también habían restos mágicos ―explicó, siguiéndole en seguida la corriente. Parecía que también necesitaba distraerse con cualquier cosa. Su ceño se frunció, como si le costase encontrar la información en su cabeza. Siguió hablando, lento―: Probablemente sea… una pistola con balas imbuidas en magia, que cuando entran en contacto con la piel, se transforman en esas rosas.

―Hm… Es una buena teoría, pero no podemos estar seguros.

―Pero sea lo que sea, ahora es mucho más peligroso que hace quince años.

Luego de decir eso, un nuevo silencio se instauró entre ellos, otro incómodo que el Maestro de las Sombras no tuvo ganas de salvar.

 

Los dos estaban muy afectados por la obra de Jhin, cada uno a su manera, aunque intentasen disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas para que el otro no se diera cuenta.

Zed había visto que sus peores pesadillas volvían a repetirse. Con el paso de los años, los horribles sueños fueron desapareciendo gradualmente. Pero todo el miedo y la impotencia habían aparecido nuevamente en él, y muy en el fondo, estaba aterrorizado. Jhin había demostrado que les conocía mejor que incluso ellos mismos. Y sentir que estaba en sus manos como un títere no le enfurecía, sino que extrañamente, le asustaba. Su mente seguía en una especie de shock, algo que debía superar por la fuerza para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo.

Y si Zed lo había llevado mal, Shen lo llevó aún peor.

Durante todos esos años, él no se vio afectado por pesadillas. Simplemente cogió todo el asunto y lo encerró en algún punto de su cabeza, como si nunca hubiese existido. Gracias a eso, había equilibrado sus pensamientos y no fue capaz de odiar o temer a Jhin, porque era como si no le hubiese conocido nunca.

Era un método que solía usar mucho cuando necesitaba superar algo. El camino fácil, dirían. Y era verdad. Guardar todo donde no pudiese verlo le había traído paz momentánea, pero aquel método había acabado volviéndose violentamente contra él. Al ver la obra, todos aquellos recuerdos, el miedo, el dolor, la frustración; explotaron de golpe en su cabeza. En el mismo momento no pudo exteriorizarlo, pero ahora que no se encontraba en peligro y no había nada que le distrajera, todos esos pensamientos agitaban su mente.

Sólo con cerrar los ojos al parpadear, podía recordar todas y cada una de aquellas obras, como si estuviesen grabadas en sus retinas. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era capaz de seguir manteniendo la tranquilidad suficiente como para cuidar su propio equilibrio.

―¿Tienes algo de desinfectante o alcohol? ―la voz de Zed consiguió romper el hilo de sus pensamientos, aunque no levantó la mirada del fuego. Su mano ahora estaba colocada sobre la hoguera, intentando absorber todo el calor posible.

―El bote se ha roto con la caída ―su voz sonó extrañamente temblorosa y carraspeó de forma disimulada, intentando sobreponerse a sí mismo. Aunque a Zed no pareció interesarle demasiado, porque siguió hablando, con la mirada clavada en algún punto del oscuro cielo.

―Entonces mañana iremos a comprar. Tenemos que ponernos de nuevo en marcha cuanto antes ―por el tono que ponía, no parecía demasiado ilusionado con seguir teniendo que ver las nuevas tétricas obras de Jhin, aunque no es como si pudiesen rendirse en aquel momento.

Se acercó a él, cogiendo las vendas del suelo. El fuego ahora era más grande porque en algún momento que Shen no había registrado en su mente había traído más madera, así que ahora calentaba más. Se dejó hacer cuando el Maestro de las Sombras envolvió su hombro con la venda, con demasiado cuidado para que pudiese tratarse del mismo hombre que rebanaba cabezas sin tan siquiera pestañear.

Shen se sintió extraño, aunque sus labios siguieron sellados, y su mirada perdida en el fuego. Los dedos templados parecieron hacer una suave caricia a su piel fría, aunque seguramente habría sido un movimiento descuidado. Aun así, no pudo evitar estremecerse.

―¿Iremos al… Placidium? ―la voz de Shen fue apenas un susurro que Zed casi no logró escuchar. El silencio se extendió durante unos segundos, en los que el hombre acabó con su tarea y comenzó a vendarse su propio muslo que ya no sangraba.

―¿Deberíamos? ―fue lo único que dijo. Por alguna razón, tampoco quería hacer contacto visual con el Ojo del Crepúsculo, así que su mirada estaba clavada en sus propias manos que trabajaban su herida.

―Es la única pista que tenemos.

―Si nos descubren… ―sintió que Shen se tensaba notablemente a su lado. Él mismo se sentía ansioso, como si estuviesen delante de un callejón sin salida―, será tu fin ―el otro hombre pareció que al fin se movía, cogiendo una ramita para azuzar suavemente el fuego. Zed ya sabía que cuando se sentía nervioso debía moverse de alguna forma―. Si realmente el Consejo de Ancianos está con Jhin y descubren que puedes hacerle daño, te lo quitarán todo para protegerlo. Tu Orden, tu puesto, tus alumnos ―hizo una pausa larga, sabiendo que aun así, Shen no le interrumpiría. Acabó de vendarse la pierna, haciendo un pequeño nudo―. Pueden hacerlo, tienen el poder.

Como se imaginaba, no contestó. Simplemente siguió moviendo las cenizas con un golpeteo errático. A él no podían hacerle nada dentro de lo que cabía. Su Orden no era del Consejo, no podían quitarle un puesto que no tenía. Él hacía lo que le venía en gana cuando le venía en gana, así que no tenían ningún poder sobre sus decisiones.

Pero la Orden Kinkou y el Consejo de Ancianos estaban estrechamente relacionados. Y si los líderes estaban tan corruptos como parecía, la corrupción se extendería hasta la misma Orden Kinkou, y quién sabe lo que pasaría con Shen si se descubría que estaban aliados.

―Pensé que era lo que querías ―la voz del Ojo sonó extrañamente dura, y por fin alzó la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la contraria. En sus ojos no había reproche ni nada visible, sólo cansancio.

Y Zed, por extraño que pareciera, no respondió. Ignoró deliberadamente el tema y se levantó, sacudiendo la manta que ya estaba bastante seca. La había “cogido prestada” del último hostal en el que estuvieron alojados porque pensó que podrían pasar alguna noche en la intemperie, y había sido una decisión acertada. Era fina, así que se comprimía fácilmente en su pequeña bolsa y tampoco ocupaba demasiado espacio.

―Duerme ―dijo, lanzándole la manta. Shen la cogió al vuelo, aunque no hizo el ademán de taparse con ella ni nada. Simplemente la sujetó en su mano, sin saber qué hacer con ella.―, yo haré la primera guardia.

―La haré yo.

De nuevo sus ojos se clavaron en él, y Zed frunció el ceño. Se sentó en el suelo a una distancia bastante prudencial del otro hombre, al otro lado del fuego. Desde allí le veía bien, el fuego iluminaba la totalidad de su cara, proyectando extrañas sombras en ella que resultaban hipnóticas.

―¿Por qué?

―No tengo sueño ―pareció una mentira demasiado evidente. Sólo hacía falta ver la expresión cansada y las ojeras que ya casi parecían como dos moratones negros. Como tampoco llevaba máscara porque se había destrozado por la explosión, podía ver perfectamente su cara.

Era raro, estar allí los dos con los rostros destapados, sin intentar matarse el uno al otro, y cuidándose de una forma extraña. Le hizo sentir una especie de nostalgia que apartó al instante de su mente.

―No recuerdo haberte visto dormir desde que comenzamos el viaje ―no sabía si eso era humanamente posible, pero como tampoco conocía todas las habilidades que un Ojo del Crepúsculo podía tener, pues no podía asegurar nada.

―Haré la primera guardia ―el hecho de que no desmintiese su comentario anterior fue suficiente para que Zed comprendiese que estaba en lo cierto. Aunque sin ganas de discutir tampoco, sólo dejó ir el tema.

Shen le extendió la manta, a pesar de que no podía cogerla porque estaba algo lejos.

―Quédatela ―él simplemente le lanzó una larga mirada y Zed se recostó en el frío y húmedo suelo rocoso―. Despiértame en un par de horas ―dijo, dándole la espalda.

El Ojo del Crepúsculo parpadeó varias veces algo confuso, su mano extendida con la manta bajando lentamente. No hizo el intento de taparse con ella, sólo la dejó a su lado, sin tan siquiera mirarla. Se estiró para coger su camiseta, por fin seca, y se la puso con movimientos lentos para no reabrir su herida.

Casi deja escapar un suspiro cuando un agradable calor pareció abrazar su cuerpo. Era la que solía llevar siempre en inviernos especialmente crudos, ya que era térmica y aislante. El calor pareció volver a él en cuestión de segundos, aunque no por eso dejó de tiritar. Su pelo seguía mojado y eso no ayudaba, además de que sus pantalones también estaban empapados. Aunque algo era algo.

Se quedó observando fijamente el fuego por lo que parecieron largas horas, hasta que sintió que la respiración de Zed se acompasaba, señal de que por fin se había dormido.

Sólo en ese momento, se permitió echarle un vistazo. Sus ojos recorrieron la espalda desnuda, encontrando en seguida la horrible quemadura que había visto antes cuando estaba en el río. No estaba bien curada y comenzaba a adquirir un color negruzco, debía de doler como un demonio.

Además, podía ver arañazos recientes y toda la espalda estaba enrojecida, como si se hubiese dado un golpe muy fuerte. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender de qué podría haber sido. Luego de la explosión, no recordaba gran cosa más.

Como no lo sabía y Zed tampoco se lo diría, su mirada se deslizó algo tímida hasta su cuello, repasando el nacimiento del pelo en su nuca. Sintió ganas de alargar su mano y acariciarle el cabello, porque parecía extremadamente suave. O al menos cuando eran más jóvenes lo era. El pelo era corto, aunque tan alborotado como siempre, crecía en la dirección que le daba la gana. 

Su mirada ahora descendió, recorriendo de nuevo la espalda musculada de una pasada hasta llegar a la cintura, sólo un poco estrecha. Y seguiría bajando, hasta que el cuerpo que observaba pareció sacudirse de golpe.

Shen casi salta en su sitio cuando pensó que le había descubierto observándole, aunque su ceño se frunció un poco cuando comprendió que no parecía ser el caso. El Maestro de las Sombras tembló, murmurando algo que no llegó a escuchar. Se giró, soltando un gruñido de forma inconsciente cuando su espalda maltratada rodó por el suelo, aunque eso no le despertó.

Ahora estaban cara a cara y pudo ver perfectamente la forma en la que sus labios temblaban y su ceño se fruncía tanto que sus cejas parecían juntarse. Sus puños se apretaron sobre su pecho, como si no supiese qué hacer con sus manos, y volvió a removerse en sueños.

Shen lo entendió al instante. Era una pesadilla, de Jhin probablemente. Lo había visto en aquel estado muchísimas veces cuando eran aún demasiado inocentes, por culpa del mismo hombre.

― _No_ …

El Ojo del Crepúsculo sintió una extraña opresión en su garganta cuando oyó la voz rota de Zed, hablando en sueños. Él deshizo aquella postura extraña y sus dedos se enterraron en el rocoso suelo, como si necesitase aferrarse a algo pero no tuviese nada cerca para hacerlo. Shen sabía de sobras que se haría daño en la mano si seguía intentándolo con tanta fuerza, aunque no se movió.

Las finas cejas blancas parecieron sufrir un leve temblor y los labios se apretaron tanto que formaron una tensa línea. Verlo así sólo removió los recuerdos de las obras de Jhin en su mente, aquellos que desde hacía un rato intentaba bloquear. No pudo evitar temblar también, sintiéndose demasiado débil como para hacer algo. Tanto como para salvar a su compañero, como para salvarse a sí mismo. Tan _patético_.

― _She_ -

Los labios de Zed volvieron a apretarse antes de acabar la frase y su ceño se frunció un poco más, si aquello era humanamente posible. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre la orilla rocosa y el Ojo del Crepúsculo sintió algo removerse en su pecho. _Aquello iba a ser su nombre_.

No se replanteó el motivo por el cual su cuerpo se movió solo hacia el otro ninja. Se sentó a su lado y cuando Zed volvió a sacudirse, como si luchase contra algo que él no podía ver, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su mejilla.

El Maestro de las Sombras se quedó quieto y al instante, su cuerpo pareció destensarse poco a poco. Shen parpadeó sin entender muy bien aquella reacción, aunque siguió acariciando, sintiendo la piel suave y algo templada (comparada con sus dedos congelados) acariciar sus yemas, y no al contrario.

Sintió una extraña sensación agradable cuando él le buscó inconscientemente, pegando su mejilla a su mano cuando se apartó un poco. Se veía tan débil e indefenso durmiendo. Qué irónico. Jhin de verdad estaba acabando poco a poco con ellos, y sólo estaban comenzando.

Tragó saliva ante el mero pensamiento, sus dedos esa vez deslizándose hasta recorrer el nacimiento del cabello blanco en la nuca, arrancando un muy bajo suspiro al otro hombre. Tal y como imaginaba, su pelo era suave. Quizás demasiado para un sanguinario asesino letal como la muerte misma.

Por raro que pareciese, el Maestro de las Sombras acabó por relajarse, y sus cejas volvieron a su posición original, sólo un poco fruncidas, como siempre. Sus labios se entreabrieron para respirar con lentitud y su mano descansó sobre el suelo rocoso.

Un extraño pensamiento revoloteó por la mente de Shen mientras observaba a su… enemigo dormir plácidamente.

Si tan sólo le hubiese consolado así en un pasado, ¿las cosas ahora serían diferentes?

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

No fue otra cosa sino el horrible dolor de espalda lo que hizo que se despertara al fin. Parpadeó varias veces con molestia, aunque en seguida volvió a cerrar los ojos, dándose la vuelta de forma inconsciente.

No supo si pasaron dos minutos o treinta cuando su mente pareció procesar la razón por la cual su cama era tan jodidamente incómoda y dura.

Porque no estaba en su habitación, sino en el frío suelo de un bosque desolado en una búsqueda infinita de un maniático. Genial.

Se movió lentamente hasta quedar bocarriba, sin importarle demasiado que su adolorida espalda se quejase. Una pequeña piedra se clavaba en sus omoplatos, pero aun así, se quedó quieto, sus ojos perdiéndose en el cielo.

Las nubes eran grises, ocultando todavía al Sol que ya había salido desde haría un rato. No podía ver ni un solo pedazo de cielo en donde no las cubriesen en su infinidad. El viento soplaba algo fuerte, y se hundió más en la rígida manta, sin darse ni cuenta de que estaba envuelto en ella.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, exceptuando el suave ruido de la cascada. Era invierno, así que la mayoría de pájaros habrían migrado.

Se frotó un ojo con pereza, notando que se sentía… extrañamente descansado. Había tenido un sueño raro que comenzó como una pesadilla, pero luego le dejó dormir en paz.

Lo recordaba muy detallado y vívido, como todas las pesadillas que tenía con Khada Jhin. Un gran regalo por parte de su mente, claro está.

 

«Estaba en el borde de un pequeño claro, rodeado de altos árboles que tapaban los rayos de Sol. La luz se filtraba entre las anchas hojas rojas otoñales y dibujaba extrañas sombras en la tierra, aunque Zed no se fijó en ninguno de esos detalles, porque algo captó su absoluta atención.

En medio de aquel claro, había un rosal. Salió de entre los árboles para acercarse, entrecerrando los ojos. La iluminación era tenue, aunque eso ayudó a que viese la forma en la que las rosas doradas parecían resplandecer, como si le invitase a que fuese a tocarlas.

Un sudor frío se acumuló en su nuca y el escalofrío bajó por su columna, aunque sus pies no dejaron de caminar hacia delante, sus botas crujiendo cada vez que pisaba alguna pequeña piedrecita.

Mientras más se acercaba, más aminoraba el paso inconscientemente, y su garganta se cerraba, como si le costase respirar. Tanto, que pronto el silencioso claro fue inundado por su pesada respiración. Aunque no quería ir, sus pies se movían solos, y pronto resultó evidente que no tenía el control sobre sí mismo. 

Cuando estuvo a apenas un par de metros del rosal, se obligó a observarlo con atención. Las hojas verdes parecían marchitarse rápidamente, y las rosas doradas brillaban más mientras eso sucedía. Pronto, no quedaron más que ramas desnudas con espinas puntiagudas adornadas por preciosas flores. Algunos capullos nacieron de repente, abriéndose para que los delicados pétalos jugaran con las sombras que proyectaba el Sol sobre ellos.

Zed realmente no podía apartar la mirada, estaba atrapado. Era grande, más que un arbusto, parecía un pequeño árbol. Sólo entonces distinguió algo enredado entre las intrincadas ramas secas.

No algo, alguien.

―No… ―el susurro salió de entre sus labios sin que pudiese impedirlo. Su voz ronca inundó el claro y el rosal hasta pareció moverse, como si estuviese contento de oír aquella voz rota.

Era Shen. No sabía cómo no lo había visto antes, pero él estaba ahí, atrapado. Completamente arrodillado, su cabeza caía hacia adelante, como si no estuviese consciente. Sus brazos estaban extendidos, sujetos por un montón de ramas secas, torcidas en posiciones imposibles.

Las espinas se clavaban en su piel por todos lados, haciendo que su ropa oscura y todo él se tiñese de rojo. Las rosas manchadas de sangre parecían más vivaces y hermosas que las alejadas del cuerpo.

Zed se acercó un poco más, agachándose para ver si desde un ángulo correcto podía verle la cara. Pero era imposible. El pelo que normalmente llevaba firmemente sujeto en una coleta muy corta, ahora estaba suelto, y caía de forma irregular hacia delante, tapando su rostro.

Tragó saliva y se acuclilló cuando estuvo en frente de él, extendiendo la mano algo indeciso, como si tuviese miedo de tocarlo. No sabía si aquel rosal podía hacerle daño de alguna manera, así que era mejor ir con cuidado.

Sus dedos algo temblorosos rozaron la barbilla del otro hombre y la alzaron suavemente. Su piel se erizó al instante en cuanto vio que su rostro no era serio como siempre. Su cara estaba deformada en una extraña mueca de terror, una que le recordó a tiempos pasados. Sus cejas alzadas, los labios apretados, los párpados cerrados con tanta fuerza que parecía que no quería que se despegasen jamás. Quizás había intentado huir, pero no le había sido posible.

Aunque lo que hizo que Zed temblase fue la rosa dorada que adornaba su garganta. Era horriblemente hermosa, más grande y brillante que cualquiera de las otras. Aunque al acercarse más, vio que las espinas sobresalían del cuello, como si hubiesen crecido dentro de su garganta y hubiesen rasgado la piel para poder salir.

La sangre ya no brotaba, se había secado.

Apretó los puños para sacar sus cuchillas y sacarlo de ahí, pero de repente sintió que su garganta se cerraba. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta algo tarde de que de nuevo no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo. Pronto se le hizo imposible respirar y sintió una punzada de dolor, como si mil agujas se estuviesen clavando en su garganta.

Y entonces comprendió. A él también iba a crecerle una rosa en el cuello. La piel comenzó a rasgarse en cuanto las espinas se extendieron por su garganta y apretó los dientes en un gesto de dolor. Sus ojos se movieron frenéticos por todo el claro, intentando buscar quién sabe el qué. No podía moverse ni hacer nada, así que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

La rosa comenzó a crecer dentro de él y pronto se extendió, rompiendo y desgarrando todo lo que tocaba. Sus rodillas flojearon cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable y cayó hacia delante, justo en frente de Shen.

Parpadeó lentamente, su visión borrosa intentó enfocarlo y pensó que si moría, no podría salvarlo. Así que extendió el brazo, y en cuanto iba a decir su nombre, las espinas destrozaron su garganta. Finalmente se desplomó y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, incapaz de moverse ni un poco.

El oxígeno ya se le había agotado y su mente se quedó en blanco. Sentía los pinchazos de las espinas por todo su cuerpo, desgarrando piel y ropa por igual. Quizás también estaba atrapado ahora.

¿Qué más daba? No intentó forcejear, no se movió.

Aunque abrió los ojos con lentitud cuando sintió una extraña calidez en su mejilla, contrastando con el dolor. Parpadeó, con la cabeza aún embotada por la falta de oxígeno, y no consiguió enfocar nada delante de él. El escenario había cambiado por completo y ahora estaba rodeado por una densa oscuridad. Las rosas tampoco estaban.

Sintió una desagradable sensación cuando las espinas en su garganta se encogieron hasta desaparecer, y de nuevo aquella suave caricia en su cara. Se sentía cálido, y ya no dolía. Así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se abandonó una vez más.»

 

Después de eso, Zed no había soñado nada más. Pudo dormir del tirón sin molestas pesadillas. Quizás por eso se sentía descansado y renovado. Era extraño y no entendía el significado, aunque nunca se había molestado en buscarlo en ninguno de sus sueños. Y no lo haría ahora.

Suspiró, pensando que debería empezar ya con el día, sin darle más importancia a algo que no la tenía. Se levantó con pereza y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando algo se deslizó por sus hombros, el frío viento acariciando su piel desnuda al instante.

Su cabeza bajó lentamente, encontrando su manta sobre su regazo. Parpadeó de nuevo, con confusión. ¿No se la había dado a…?

Esa vez levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, buscándole con la mirada. Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de Shen, inmóvil al otro lado de los restos de la fogata, a una distancia más que prudencial del Maestro de las Sombras. Sólo un rápido vistazo general para ver que no había heridas de espinas ni sangre.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en la posición de flor de loto. Su espalda estaba tan recta que rivalizaría con una regla, con su brillante espada sujeta ahí en su funda, y parecía mirar fijamente algo, porque tenía los ojos clavados hacia delante. 

Aunque Zed supo al instante que en realidad no observaba nada en concreto.

Se levantó con cautela, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas y su espalda quejarse por las heridas y el duro suelo. Se acercó a él, agitando una mano delante de su cara cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Como se imaginaba, el Ojo del Crepúsculo ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Sus ojos miraban a la nada y brillaban tanto que casi dolía mirarlos.

Parecía que estaba en el mundo espiritual justo en ese momento. En ese estado de trance no descuidaba su guardia porque era extremadamente sensible a las energías que le rodeaban, así que realmente no había ningún inconveniente.

Exceptuando uno muy pequeño. La energía de Zed ya estaba en su campo de percepción, así que si se movía un poco hacia él y, por ejemplo, le cortaba el cuello, Shen ni siquiera sería capaz de captarlo.

Aunque bueno, no es como si fuese a hacer eso. Antes quizás se lo hubiese replanteado, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, era evidente que uno sin el otro no podía continuar con la búsqueda. Y eso que sólo era el principio.

Así que soltó un suspiro resignado, dejándose caer en el suelo para sentarse descuidadamente. Se balanceó suavemente hacia atrás, sus ojos perdiéndose en la infinidad del cielo oscuro. Las nubes volvían a ser negras en el horizonte, señal de que otra tormenta se avecinaba.

En una o dos semanas, aquella estación lluviosa acabaría, y podrían continuar con la búsqueda sin tener que parar a resguardarse todo el rato. Lo cual en verdad era un alivio.

Aunque quizás con esa temporada de tormentas sería más fácil ocultar su rastro a medida que se acercaran al Placidium. No sería fácil colarse en un lugar así, y mucho menos sacar información que realmente no sabían dónde se encontraba (y si existía), por lo que un aguacero en el momento oportuno podía cubrirles un posible escape. O arruinárselo, dependiendo de cómo tomasen la oportunidad.

Su mirada se deslizó intranquila por el cielo, llegando hasta la pequeña cascada que caía de forma ininterrumpida. Como estaban en una zona desnivelada, era imposible ver el resto del río desde ahí abajo, por lo que podía imaginarse que por culpa de aquella barricada natural se habría formado un profundo lago en la parte superior de la cascada.

Le picaba la curiosidad ver qué había arriba, ya que allí seguramente habrían animales descuidados que saldrían a beber en esa zona que sería tranquila. Pero como sabía que Shen no querría comer carne de nuevo, pensó que, por aquella vez, le daría el gusto y buscaría algo de fruta o verdura para desayunar.

Su mirada dejó el río y se topó con el otro hombre, que seguía con exactamente la misma expresión con la que le dejó ayer al irse a dormir. Como sabía que al estar su alma separada de su cuerpo no sería capaz de sentir nada, se acercó a él con cautela, sus ojos clavándose al instante en la venda algo mal colocada en su hombro.

Apartó las vendas con cuidado, viendo que estaban un poco manchadas de sangre. En algún punto de la noche, él se había limpiado la herida de nuevo, y ahora tenía un aspecto quizás algo mejor que ayer. La carne ya no estaba tan hinchada y al retirarse toda la sangre, se veían los puntos nuevos y viejos en la piel, uniendo todo el corte. No era una visión demasiado agradable, por lo que Zed cogió algo más de vendas que tenía a mano y le puso unas nuevas.

Al hacerlo, notó que su piel estaba incluso un poco más fría que ayer, por lo que cogió la manta que había quedado abandonada en el suelo, y le envolvió con ella en un rápido movimiento. Sus pantalones ya se habían secado y tampoco era demasiado grande, por lo que sólo se la puso sobre los hombros.

Se la acomodó bien y le revisó, notando que su respiración seguía siendo pesada. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma demasiado lenta, como si le siguiese costando respirar. Los dedos de Zed rozaron inconscientemente sus labios azulados y cuando aquella frialdad mordió su piel, pareció como si alguien le hubiese dado una bofetada.

Se levantó de un salto, sintiendo como si algo estuviese oprimiendo su garganta sin piedad. Apretó sus labios en una mueca molesta y agarró sus armas y sus cosas, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque. Buscaría algo para desayunar, ya fuese animal o no.

Se adentró en los árboles sin mirar atrás ni un momento, su mente demasiado revuelta para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese por qué narices se estaba comportando de forma tan extraña. ¿Cómo se había dejado caer otra vez en aquel lío? Qué estúpido. No podía enredarse con él de nuevo, y menos cuando el pasado ya no podía borrarse. 

Apartó bruscamente una rama en su camino, encontrando un pequeño arbusto con lo que parecían una especie de bayas moradas. Se acercó, cogiendo una para observarla de cerca. No eran venenosas, así que las cogería para Shen. También vio algunas setas que creía recordar que comió alguna vez, por lo que también las guardó.

Se sentía tan estúpido cogiendo comida específica para no tener que discutir con el otro hombre. Sabía que podía obligarlo a comer si le diese la gana, pero sería mejor no acercarse más a él. Tratarlo como antes, porque eso se estaba volviendo especialmente peligroso. Y no, Zed simplemente no iba a permitirlo.

No cuando él, un asesino experimentado, podía perder la cabeza por un tipo estúpido. Y por desgracia, no era de forma literal. Ya le había pasado tiempo atrás, y odiaba la sensación de sentirse débil por otra persona. Odiaba tener que preocuparse por alguien que no fuese él mismo. Ya tenía bastante con su tonto alumno, no necesitaba más. 

El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió cuando un horrible escalofrío le erizó todos los vellos de la nuca. Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe y levantó la cabeza, agudizando el oído. No se encontraba demasiado lejos de la cascada porque no había querido alejarse mucho, por lo que el silencio sepulcral que le recibió no fue demasiado alentador.

Tembló involuntariamente cuando creyó escuchar a lo lejos aquel inconfundible “crack” que con sólo oírlo una vez se había quedado grabado en su cerebro. Comenzó a correr hacia la cascada, soltando todo lo que llevaba encima de forma inconsciente. Pocos segundos después, el familiar ruido de una atronadora explosión hizo que el bosque entero temblase como una hoja.

Venía del río. Aquella explosión había venido del río.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho por la repentina carrera. Pensó que se había equivocado de camino cuando el bosque desapareció abruptamente y un río enfurecido casi le mojó los pies. No había orilla ni paseo de piedra hasta él, sólo apenas un metro y medio entre el agua y el bosque.

Levantó la cabeza, encontrando sólo el ancho río siguiendo su curso de forma desordenada y turbulenta, nada que ver con la forma en la que bajaba antes. Su mirada encontró en seguida la pequeña cascada, que ahora se había desbordado y el agua caía hasta por los lados de la roca.

Y entonces su mente pareció iluminarse. Aquella explosión quizás había destruido la barricada natural que estaba impidiendo que todo el agua producto de las tormentas bajase de aquella forma río abajo.

Entonces… no se había equivocado de sitio. Allí es donde habían estado acampando, sólo que ahora era imposible ver otra cosa que no fuesen aguas turbulentas. La otra orilla estaba demasiado lejos como para cruzarla a nado con el río en ese estado. Ya no se veía el lecho, sólo agua turbia arremolinándose furiosa.

Su mirada buscó inútilmente a su compañero, sin ver nada más que no fuese el río delante de él. Los ojos brillantes de Shen aparecieron como un recuerdo fugaz en su mente. Si él estaba en trance… ¿no significaba eso que no estaba consciente?

Sintió aquella molesta sensación de preocupación acomodarse en su garganta, sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. No había ni rastro de él por ninguna parte, aunque sabía que seguía vivo porque sentía su difusa energía. Pero estaba lejos, bastante lejos. ¿Lo habría arrastrado el río?

Sin darse tiempo a replantearse nada, comenzó a correr río abajo, esquivando todos los árboles como si fuese una sombra. La inundación repentina se había tragado la orilla, así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir por el bosque.

Era imposible distinguir el rastro de alguien en el agua, por lo que no tuvo más opción que seguir el curso del río y confiar en su pobre percepción de energías.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo exactamente, hasta que el río se estrechó un poco y apareció un tramo de rápidos que no parecía tan profundo como el resto. Las rocas puntiagudas que sobresalían de la turbulenta masa de agua no hacían del tramo algo demasiado seguro, menos aún cuando el agua las golpeaba con fuerza.

Pero aun así, se detuvo a examinar la zona. La energía de Shen se sentía muy débil, por lo que supuso que no estaría allí.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, aunque gracias a estar totalmente alerta captó un sutil movimiento. Entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo, observando el río con cuidado. Los abrió de golpe cuando creyó distinguir una mano aferrándose precariamente a una de las afiladas rocas.

Se acercó un poco más, saliendo de la seguridad que el bosque le ofrecía. El agua le salpicaba las botas por la fuerza con la que corría a unos metros de él, aunque a Zed no podía importarle menos.

Sus ojos volvieron a estrecharse. La mano estaba lejos, más cerca de la otra orilla que de la suya. Meterse en aquel tramo era especialmente peligroso, pero cuando vio que él no sacaba la cabeza para respirar y sus dedos se aflojaban sobre la roca, no se lo pensó dos veces al tirarse de cabeza al río.

El impacto con el agua helada fue crudo y la corriente era demasiado fuerte, pero Zed nadó tozudamente hacia delante, con la mente en blanco. La energía de Shen se hizo un poco más clara al acercarse, pero definitivamente era demasiado débil.

Sus brazos parecían luchar contra el agua en cada brazada y fue como si no estuviese avanzando en lo absoluto, aunque no es como si fuese a rendirse. El río le empujaba de forma inevitable contra las rocas y sintió el punzante dolor de algunas cortando su piel, pero no se detuvo.

Parecía que estaba tan cerca ya.

Estiró el brazo para agarrar la mano contraria y justo cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozarle, él se soltó. Su cuerpo ya cansado acabó siendo arrastrado también, con tan mala suerte que un gran tronco le golpeó en el costado.

El dolor pareció despertar su cuerpo entumecido por el frío y soltó un gruñido, metiéndose bajo la superficie. Consiguió distinguir entre el agua turbia a su compañero, y como seguía la corriente, fue más fácil alcanzarlo.

Sus dedos se cernieron sobre la camiseta del otro y tiró de él con un brusco gesto. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió que algo se clavaba entre sus costillas y asió la cintura de Shen, nadando hacia la superficie.

No tuvo tiempo ni de echarle un vistazo, porque al tener un brazo ocupado, la corriente les arrastró hacia abajo sin piedad.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero consiguió llegar a la orilla contraria, que estaba mucho más cerca. Aquella zona también era rocosa y bastante alta, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por levantar el peso muerto de Shen para dejarlo sobre una gran roca lisa.

Se abrazó a ella, aún con el agua por la cintura, dándose un preciado segundo de descanso. Sólo cerró los ojos un momento para recuperar el aliento. Aunque se sentía demasiado cansado ya, pegó un salto alto y se arrodilló al lado de Shen, que no se había movido de la posición en la que le había tirado, bocabajo.

Zed le examinó muy por encima, viendo que su ropa se había rasgado seguramente por las afiladas rocas, al igual que la suya. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado, sus dedos palpando el cuello para encontrar su pulso, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el rostro contrario. En algún punto de la agotadora lucha contra el agua su coleta se había roto y ahora los mechones de pelo negros se pegaban desordenados por su cara.

El Maestro de las Sombras los apartó con una suavidad de la que más tarde se arrepentiría, su mirada paseándose por sus labios. Seguían de aquel color morado antinatural, y su cara estaba pálida. El hecho de que su pulso fuese tan débil que apenas lo sentía tampoco era muy buena señal.

La imagen del sueño que había tenido esa noche se mezcló con la que tenía delante de sus ojos. Una sensación desagradable trepó por su espalda. Se sentía como si hubiese tenido una especie de premonición.

Se inclinó, apoyando su oreja en el pecho contrario. Oía el lento latido del corazón, pero no respiraba. Definitivamente no estaba respirando.

Inspiró hondo, incorporándose. Mil cosas pasaron a la vez por su cabeza cuando le tapó la nariz, aunque no fue capaz de centrarse en ninguna. Sólo en el sencillo hecho de que la vida del hombre al que odiaba ahora estaba en sus manos.

Se inclinó sobre él y cerró los ojos, presionando sus labios contra los de Shen en un movimiento brusco, sin pensarlo más. Ladeó la cabeza para que su boca encajase con la contraria y le apretó más la nariz cuando sopló con fuerza. Su mano libre se posó en su pecho, notando que subía y bajaba por la respiración artificial.

Si el cuerpo que tenía debajo estaba frío, sus labios estaban congelados. Nada que ver con la última vez, cuando él le obligó a beber el antídoto. El estúpido pensamiento de que le gustaría sentirlos tan suaves y calientes de nuevo revoloteó por su mente mientras intentaba obligarlo a respirar, aunque no fue capaz de prestarle atención. Y mejor, porque entonces sólo conseguiría enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Intuía que no lo estaba consiguiendo cuando los segundos comenzaron a arrastrarse dolorosamente y no había reacción por parte del otro hombre. Lo tenía debajo y apenas era capaz de sentir su irritante energía.

Pensó que él definitivamente no _podía_ morir así, Zed no iba a permitirlo. Tenía que morir por su mano, no por un poco de agua.

―Respira de una maldita vez, o voy a matarte ―gruñó contra sus labios, cuanto tuvo que separarse para coger aire.

Se agachó de nuevo, casi estampando su boca contra la de Shen. No supo si fue el ángulo, la fuerza con la que obligó a sus pulmones a absorber el oxígeno o sus palabras, pero el Ojo del Crepúsculo pareció convulsionar.

Zed se separó un poco, viendo cómo su ceño se fruncía y al instante escupía toda el agua, comenzando a toser ruidosamente.

Los jadeos pesados parecieron opacar hasta el fuerte ruido del río corriendo a su lado y Shen siguió tosiendo sin control, hasta que sus pulmones lloraron por aire y su cabeza cayó débilmente hacia atrás, chocando contra la roca.

Cuando entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara de su enemigo especialmente cerca de la suya.

Sus miradas se encontraron mientras él seguía intentando recuperar el aire que se le había negado durante interminables minutos.

La mirada de Zed pareció estrecharse cuando observó los ojos color miel del otro hombre. Viéndolos de cerca, ya hasta se había olvidado de los bonitos que eran sin aquel brillo sobrenatural. Su mano seguía sobre su pecho, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció apreciar ese detalle.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―el susurro de Shen rompió el extraño silencio y Zed frunció el ceño.

Claro, él estaba en el mundo espiritual en el momento en el que sucedió la inundación. No tenía muy claro cómo funcionaba aquello, pero si su cuerpo había sido arrastrado por la corriente y su alma fue devuelta bruscamente al mundo terrenal con tal de salvarse a sí mismo, no podía ser algo positivo para su mente.

Y la mirada confusa y sus ojos sin brillo se lo confirmaron.

―Ha sido él ―a sus palabras le siguió un tenso silencio. Los labios de Zed se apretaron y un familiar escalofrío recorrió su columna entera―. Lo ha planeado todo. Puso el cebo de su primera obra para conducirnos hasta aquella casa sabiendo que estaba de camino. Sabía que nos moveríamos hacia aquí después de la explosión, al igual que sabía que tengo el olfato fino y que tú meditarías para _olvidar_ ―la mirada de Shen se oscureció al oír aquello. Pensar que les había estado manejando a su antojo era aterrador―. Nos conoce mejor que nosotros mismos ―su voz no falló al hablar, pero faltó muy poco.

Sus puños se apretaron, apoyados en la gran roca a ambos lados de la cabeza de su _enemigo_. Las gotas de agua sucia del río resbalaban desde su pelo hasta el hombre debajo de él, y una resbaló justo por su mejilla. Aunque no le prestó atención a nada que no fuesen los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho con cada vez más furia. Miedo, ira, frustración. No sabía cuál expresar primero, por lo que simplemente podía explotar.

―¡Él estaba ahí, observándonos todo el tiempo! ―golpeó la roca como una forma de dejar salir sus emociones, peligrosamente cerca de Shen―. ¡¿Cómo no lo has notado?! ―gritó. Se sentía tan frustrado que sólo podía pagarlo con el otro, a pesar de la mirada terriblemente humana que Shen le lanzaba. Por sus ojos pasaban las mismas emociones, aunque no era capaz de exteriorizarlas como él―. ¡¿Cómo no lo has notado?! ¡Estaba justo ahí! ―repitió un poco más alto, cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta para zarandearle.

La mareada cabeza de Shen no lo soportó y lo único que se le ocurrió para que se detuviese fue abrazarlo. Y funcionó, porque Zed se quedó petrificado entre sus brazos al instante.

―No lo sé ―murmuró, escondiendo inconscientemente la cara en la curva de su cuello, como si estuviese buscando su protección. Aunque realmente sólo necesitaba apoyar la cabeza en algún sitio―. No sé por qué no le he sentido…

Verlo de aquella forma pareció romper algo dentro de Zed, porque le devolvió el abrazo, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Shen se sentía exactamente igual que él, no necesitaban más para compartir su frustración, ira y miedo.

Los dedos temblorosos del Ojo del Crepúsculo arañaron su espalda desnuda cuando intentó aferrarse a él, y la mano del Maestro de las Sombras encontró su lugar en su nuca, atrayéndolo más, como si aquello tan siquiera fuese humanamente posible.

La respiración del otro hombre seguía siendo pesada y demasiado lenta, aunque su aliento era caliente y chocaba justamente contra el cuello de Zed. Como consecuencia, su mente pareció no poderlo soportar y simplemente se quedó en blanco, haciendo una suave caricia en el pelo negro enredado.

Si alguno de los dos estuviese en sus cabales, seguramente se sentirían demasiado estúpidos por estar pegados en un tembloroso abrazo con el que se suponía que era su enemigo. Aunque sería difícil para los dos negar lo evidente: que definitivamente estaban abrazados para darse una especie de consuelo.

Hace menos de media hora, Zed se había dicho a sí mismo que debía apartarse del Ojo del Crepúsculo, o sino definitivamente iba a perder la cabeza. Y en ese momento realmente pensaba que la perdería. Esa desagradable sensación de debilidad le inundó lentamente. En el pasado, podía permitirse ser débil si estaba con él, pero ahora no. Ahora no era antes. Aunque por alguna razón, al no encontrar la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para apartarse, sólo pudo apretarlo más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Los dedos de Shen se crisparon sobre su hombro, en donde había podido agarrarse antes. Su respiración seguía siendo errática, aunque su cuerpo ya no estaba tan tenso como antes. 

―Zed... ―la voz ronca susurrada casi contra su oído hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizase―. No podemos seguir así...

Justo en ese momento, una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. El agua estaba tan fría que cada gota sobre la piel caliente parecía como una pequeña aguja clavándose, aunque ninguno de los dos se movió. No lo admitirían, pero se sentían... extrañamente reconfortados.

―Él está jugando con nosotros como quiere ―el tono de voz de Shen era bajo e íntimo, como si no quisiera asustarlo. Su voz apenas era un débil murmullo. Si no lo tuviese al lado, con el infernal ruido del río, no sería capaz de oírlo. Aunque por alguna razón, tampoco era capaz de procesar del todo bien sus palabras. Su mente era un torbellino, con demasiadas quejas hacia sí mismo por ser tan débil, con demasiada ira y confusión entremezcladas sin ningún tipo de orden. 

―Siempre lo ha hecho ―fue lo único que contestó, sin agenciar aquella voz rota que salió de sus labios como la suya.

―Ésta vez tiene que ser diferente.

Aquellas palabras sí que consiguieron entrar en su cabeza. Ahora que se fijaba, la respiración del otro hombre ya no era errática y su cuerpo no temblaba. Aunque sentía su agarre algo flojo, le pareció que no era débil en lo absoluto.  

Se apartó un poco, aún con su mano colocada peligrosamente en su nuca. Los dedos de Shen seguían clavados en su hombro, como si se hubiesen anclado ahí para siempre. Sus miradas por fin se encontraron. En sus ojos vio muchas cosas, sobretodo cansancio. Pero había... algo.

―Si quieres salvar a tu alumno, debe ser diferente.

Él echó suavemente su cuerpo hacia atrás, en una forma sutil de deshacer el abrazo, pero no consiguió nada. Zed lo mantenía bien quieto donde estaba, demasiado confundido porque no recordaba el momento en el que había visto sus ojos tan llenos de todo. 

Todas sus alarmas se dispararon de golpe, su piel se erizó y sus labios se apretaron. De verdad, de verdad iba a perder la cabeza.

―Haremos que sea diferente ―contestó Zed al fin, pronunciando muy lento, como si le costase concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el otro hombre.

Su agarre por fin se aflojó y su mano hizo una caricia inconsciente en su nuca antes de apartarla. Acarició la piel lo suficiente como para sentir cómo se erizaba al instante bajo su tacto.

―Sólo necesito un día.

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si habréis visto que han sacado un cómic de Zed y han remodelado algunos lores. Sólo decir que las nuevas actualizaciones no se plasmarán en este fic (o al menos los cambios más importantes). Ya estaba planeado desde principio a fin, a grosso modo, y supongo que comprenderéis que no apetece demasiado estar cambiándolo todo cada vez que Riot introduce lore nuevo... (que suele ser a menudo jaja). 
> 
> Para situar, este fic se sitúa entre el lanzamiento de Kayn y el rework de Akali. Gracias por la comprensión!

 

 

 

―¿Un día? ―preguntó, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su compañero.

Sus brazos dejaron de rodearlo con lentitud y el cuerpo de Shen se balanceó peligrosamente hacia delante, aunque antes de que Zed pudiese hacer algo, él se apoyó en la gran roca con un brazo. Con el otro, el izquierdo, presionó suavemente dos dedos en su frente y negó con la cabeza.

―No quiero retrasar el viaje.

―Igualmente teníamos que parar a descansar ―no sabía ni siquiera por qué le estaba excusando, y de nuevo aquella molesta sensación de debilidad se instaló en su pecho, como un recordatorio.

Su mandíbula se tensó al instante, aunque su expresión no llegó a endurecerse como siempre. Sus ojos seguían observando minuciosamente a su compañero, aunque él tuviese la mirada clavada en el suelo.

La fina lluvia hacía que su pelo negro se pegase húmedo a su frente y estuvo tentado de apartarle varios mechones, aunque con sólo el simple pensamiento, se levantó de un salto.

―Usa los días que necesites ―Shen levantó la cabeza cuando dijo eso y, al ver la forma en la que su ceño se frunció, Zed se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir―. Retrasarás mucho más el viaje si no te recuperas ―completó, con una exhalación brusca.

―No era mi intención.

El ambiente se volvió pesadamente incómodo, pero por suerte la lluvia comenzó a arreciar lo suficiente como para que pudiesen buscar una tonta excusa y cambiar de tema.

De repente, pareció que él se acordaba de algo, porque pareció que su cuerpo se tensaba al completo. Movió su brazo izquierdo con mucha lentitud, con tal de no hacer saltar los puntos de su hombro (que milagrosamente habían seguido ahí), como si estuviese buscando algo.

―Mi bolsa…

―Ah, también perdí la mía ―Zed recordó que la había tirado por el bosque nada más oyó la explosión. Le había sido útil para llevar las cosas, aunque no le interesaba lo suficiente como para subir río arriba a buscarla―. Compraré otras.

Vio que los labios de Shen se apretaban en una extraña mueca, como si no estuviese de acuerdo con eso, pero no quisiera reprochar. La suya sí que era irrecuperable, la habría arrastrado la corriente río abajo. Eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera.

―Es algo reemplazable ―dijo, viendo la extraña forma en la que había reaccionado el Ojo del Crepúsculo. Él no intentó rebatirlo y sólo apartó la mirada, con la mandíbula apretada. El tonto pensamiento de que quizás lo que le importaba era aquella estúpida daga que le regaló hace tiempo revoloteó por su cabeza, aunque lo desechó al instante.

―Hay un pueblo a… ―a mitad de la frase, Shen se interrumpió a sí mismo. Levantó un poco más la cabeza y miró a izquierda y derecha, como si intentase encontrar lo que quería decir. Pero sólo se veía agua por un lado, y bosque por el otro―… a una hora y pico, al oeste.

―¿Seguro? ―por la cara que estaba poniendo, no parecía demasiado convencido. El puño de Shen se apretó sobre la roca y él asintió lentamente―. ¿Lo sientes?

Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque cuando él sólo le dirigió una larga mirada, se arrepintió casi al instante. Frunció el ceño en una mueca molesta, pero antes de que se apartara y fingiese que no había pasado _nada_ , Shen le agarró de la mano.

―No puedo sentir nada ahora mismo ―murmuró, cuando Zed tiró lo suficientemente fuerte de él como para levantarlo.

Casi se caen los dos al suelo cuando no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quedarse de pie. Las piernas de Zed temblaron al tener que soportar un peso muerto extra y apretó la mandíbula cuando su cansado y dolorido cuerpo se quejó, pero aun así pasó el brazo de Shen sobre sus hombros y lo agarró firmemente de la cintura.

―¿Por qué?

La cabeza del Ojo del Crepúsculo cayó pesadamente hacia delante, y sus ojos apenas brillaron cuando le miró entre los mechones de pelo húmedos.

―Al estar mi alma en el Reino Espiritual, cuando mi cuerpo sintió que podía morir, arrancó lo que pudo del alma para traerlo de vuelta ―su voz era muy suave, con demasiadas pausas. Sacudió la cabeza como si intentara despejarse, aunque era evidente que le costaba demasiado pensar―. Yo necesito…

―Entiendo ―le interrumpió Zed de repente. Afianzó su agarre y comenzó a caminar tozudamente hacia el oeste, sin importarle el peso extra ni el agua helada calando sus huesos―. Toma el tiempo que veas.

―No quiero ser una carga.

Aunque no le estaba mirando al tener los ojos clavados en las resbaladizas rocas de lo que quedaba de orilla, captó perfectamente el tinte de culpabilidad escondido entre capas y capas de indiferencia mal disimulada. Con la mente aturdida por la ausencia de gran parte de su alma y el trauma del Demonio Dorado rondando por su cabeza, Zed realmente se sorprendía de que ese tipo siguiese entero (él mismo estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la mente en blanco). No lo diría en voz alta, pero… admiraba un poco su fortaleza.

Aunque quizás nunca sabría que seguía entero gracias a él. ¿Quién podría imaginarse algo tan ridículo?

―No lo eres.

Los dedos de Shen rozaron suavemente el dorso de su muñeca en cuanto él reacomodó su agarre. Zed pensó que había sido un accidente, aunque aun así la extraña corriente que atravesó su columna y erizó su vello no se hizo de esperar. Para que no volviera a pasar, tiró suavemente del brazo que tenía sobre los hombros para mantener su cuerpo más o menos erguido y lo mantuvo así.

Por estar mirando el camino, se perdió la casi invisible sonrisa del Ojo del Crepúsculo al oír sus palabras.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Los oídos le zumbaron y sus párpados se sintieron tan pesados que no pudo levantarlos. Fue plenamente consciente del aire caliente que entraba en sus pulmones al inspirar con profundidad, y su cuerpo pareció responder lentamente a la orden de moverse. Sus párpados temblaron, y los dedos de sus manos consiguieron moverse un poco. Sentía el cuello rígido, y por eso cuando intentó moverlo, pareció que la frágil estabilidad en su cuerpo se rompía.

Se balanceó hacia delante, pero no recorrió mucho hasta que se topó con algo duro que impidió que besara el suelo. Algo le ladeó la cabeza y oyó el susurro áspero de una tela cuando su mejilla se frotó contra ella.

Su mente aún seguía algo confusa por haber regresado a aquel plano terrenal, por lo que se sintió mareado cuando sus sentidos captaron tantas cosas a la vez. Allí arriba no había más que la absoluta nada.

Esa vez fueron los dedos de sus pies los que se movieron un poco, sintiéndolos apretados contra las húmedas botas de cuero. Fue consciente de la ropa elástica pegada a su piel, y del fantasma de una caricia que se apoyaba en su espalda baja. Luego una palmadita, y sus párpados temblaron antes de abrirse lentamente.

Lo primero que vio fue carne. Parpadeó confuso, delineando ahora una barbilla afilada, unos pómulos y más abajo unos labios pálidos. ¿Qué era…?

Siguió el movimiento de esa boca muy cerca de él cuando se abrió y habló, aunque el zumbido en sus oídos aún era demasiado fuerte como para distinguirlo. De nuevo una suave caricia en su espalda baja, que le pareció que delineaba con cuidado su columna, subiendo lentamente hacia arriba. Se sintió abrumado, y no tuvo claro si suspiró o no. Esperaba que no fuese el caso. 

El tiempo se arrastraba con lentitud y pronto las palabras empezaron a tener sentido en su cabeza cuando la bruma comenzó a despejarse. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levantó uno de sus brazos para rodear a aquello que lo abrazaba. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero _eso_ no lo dejó. Ahora había algo sujetando con firmeza su cadera. Esa vez, con el zumbido ya tan suave que ahora podía oír hasta el latido de su corazón, escuchó:

―Shen...

Fue su nombre lo que hizo que su mirada recorriera lentamente esa cara familiar hasta llegar a los ojos. Unos ojos rojos que parecían brillar con la luz que entraba desde algún lado que aún no había identificado. Parpadeó confuso, con una palabra muriendo en sus labios, y su brazo se alzó un poco más para alcanzar la nuca en vez del hombro. Sintió las cosquillas del pelo corto en sus yemas.

―Ah, eres tú… ―su voz sonó extraña a sus propios oídos, y parpadeó confuso.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sólo necesito unos minutos ―murmuró, sin saber muy bien si lo había dicho en voz alta.

Suspiró con lentitud, sintiendo de nuevo esa insistente caricia en su espalda. La fina camiseta de algodón no conseguía amortiguar el toque, y lo sintió como si estuviese encima de su piel desnuda. Quemaba, joder. Quemaba.

Toda su columna vertebral se tensó ante ese mismo pensamiento, y se incorporó con mucho cuidado, sintiendo aún el mareo y la sensación fantasmal del plano astral hundido debajo de su piel.

Parpadeó por quién sabe qué vez ya, alzando la cabeza hacia el techo. Podía ver los tablones de madera podridos que amenazaban con derrumbarse encima de él, como si fuese una broma. Ladeó la cabeza suavemente hacia un lado y hacia otro, encontrándose cuatro paredes viejas y un suelo roñoso. Una ventana destrozada a la que le habían puesto algunos tablones de cualquier manera para que el agua no entrase dentro y una puerta vieja que colgaba de una bisagra.

Era una cabaña. Estaba en una cabaña. La luz del Sol entraba por la resquebrajada madera de la ventana y proyectaba graciosas sombras en el suelo y en la cara de Zed. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra, totalmente fijos en él. Si se movía un poco, la mirada le seguía como una víbora. Eso, lejos de hacerle sentir mal, provocó un agradable escalofrío que nació en su espalda baja. Quizás no debería, pero por extraño que pudiese parecer, se sintió seguro sabiendo que él había estado ahí en su momento de debilidad. _Que no había aprovechado para hundirle las garras en el pecho._

―¿Qué…? ¿En qué año estamos? ―susurró, con voz ronca. Una de las cejas blancas de Zed se alzó al instante, y su boca se curvó en una mueca extraña.

―No sabía que te acordases de cómo se bromeaba.

Se frotó los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo ahora con claridad la mano de Zed en su espalda. Por fin consiguió mantener el equilibrio, así que no necesitaba más su hombro para apoyarse patéticamente. La distancia entre ellos era nula, él estaba arrodillado a centímetros de distancia, y Shen aún no podía descruzar sus piernas de la postura de meditación. Eso sería lo más difícil, no lo dudaba.

―¿Cuánto he estado meditando? ―esa vez su voz sonó más segura, y sintió que su cálida energía volvía a inundarlo como siempre, como si su cuerpo hubiese vuelto antes del plano espiritual y ahora estuviese volviendo su energía.

―Lo que dijiste.

Zed mentía. Lo supo porque siempre que lo hacía, a pesar de mantener su cara totalmente seria, sus ojos no podían mentirle también, y podía ver fácilmente la verdad escondida detrás de sus pupilas. Además, no podía sentirse tan entumecido habiendo meditando un solo día. Debería de haber sido como mucho, una semana entera.

―¿Has bajado al pueblo? ―si no recordaba mal, antes de encontrar esta mugrosa cabaña, le pareció escuchar a lo lejos mientras subían la colina el murmullo de alguna zona habitada. Aunque fue difícil distinguirlo, porque estuvieron en medio de un aguacero.

―No.

Ahí fue cuando Shen lo observó de verdad. Viendo su aspecto… parecía que sería su turno de cuidar sus espaldas. ¿Quizás se había quedado esa semana entera con él ahí metido? Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente hundidas, sus ojos cansados lo miraban alerta y se encorvaba en una posición incómoda para poder estar a su altura, ya que Shen seguía sentado en el suelo.

―¿No has comido?

El ceño de Zed se frunció, y se puso en pie, dándole la espalda. Sacudió sus pantalones negros con una mueca irritada y alzó la cabeza hacia la ventana.

―¿Y dejarte aquí con el Demonio Dorado sabiendo cada paso que damos? No seas estúpido ―gruñó, malhumorado.

―Entonces deberíamos de bajar al pueblo. Necesitas comer.

―También deberías hacerlo ―siseó en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos de espaldas a él.

La ligera armadura que llevaba había quedado abandonada en una esquina de la habitación, así que Shen veía perfectamente la forma en la que sus hombros estaban tensos. Su lenguaje corporal gritaba _incomodidad_ se mirase por donde se mirase, y realmente no sabía qué decir.

―Lo haré.

Con esas dos palabras, él ladeó bruscamente la cabeza hacia él, con la sorpresa pintada por todo su rostro. Incluso sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, sólo para dejar escapar un:

―¿Qué?

―Comeré. 

Zed parpadeó varias veces, mirándolo fijamente, hasta que volvió a apartar la mirada, dejándola vagar sobre los tablones podridos que tapaban la ventana. Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, como si discutiese consigo mismo. Quizás no podía creerse que Shen estuviese siendo tan dócil, sabiendo que había tenido que amenazarlo de forma literal la última vez, cuando estaban en el río.

―¿Por qué... no lo haces? ―tanteó. Se cruzó de brazos inconscientemente, sintiéndose incómodo ante la aguda mirada del Ojo del Crepúsculo clavada sobre su nuca.

―Es difícil de explicar ―la espalda de Shen se apoyó suavemente en la pared cuando, al intentar levantarse, sus rodillas temblaron. Soltó un suspiro bajo, y también apartó la mirada, él dirigiéndola hacia el techo―. Si el Ojo del Crepúsculo está en armonía... no debería necesitar cosas terrenales. 

―¿El Ojo está en armonía ahora?

―Lo está ―el Maestro de las Sombras se descruzó de brazos, caminando tentativamente hacia él. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, en medio de la pequeña caseta. La poca luz que se colaba por la madera rota en la ventana jugaba con los reflejos de su pelo―. Pero igualmente comeré contigo.

―Bien ―zanjó el tema Zed―. Vayamos al pueblo. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Aunque no avanza mucho en trama, creo que es importante para ver cómo se van desarrollando las relaciones. Realmente se me hace muy difícil plasmar estos pequeños cambios.
> 
> Ahora sí, muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me han motivado muchísimo! Espero no decepcionar con los siguientes capítulos<3
> 
> Por último, comentar que reharé los primeros capítulos, ya que fueron escritos hace bastante tiempo y considero que se hacen demasiado pesados de leer, por tener demasiado relleno o por ser muy largos. Quitaré algunas escenas, pero como no son demasiado importantes, no afectan al presente. No hace falta volver a leerlo!
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
